Silent Dazzlings
by Fenixyz
Summary: Con sus joyas destruidas, imposibilitadas de poder usar su magia para alimentarse, las Dazzlings piden ayuda a Sunset y sus amigas, con opiniones divididas sobre el porque de ayudarlas, llegarán a conocerse un poco mejor unas a otras. Podrán ayudar a las sirenas? y que consecuencias traerá el hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**El apacible y tranquilo sueño de Sunset Shimmer fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por unos fuertes golpes provenientes de su puerta, con desgana la chica abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que aún eran horas de la madrugada, los golpes se seguían escuchando por lo que la chica con un gemido se sentó en la cama.**

 **Sunset: ugh… quien molesta a esta hora?**

 **Más golpes en la puerta la obligaron a levantarse y tras colocarse una bata azulada caminó por su apartamento hasta la puerta, más** **golpes sonaron con fuerza.**

 **Sunset: ya voy ya voy dios, que gente. –Abriendo la puerta- Más vale que sea importante porque…**

 **Su frase queda cortada al ver a la persona del otro lado, pese a su aspecto desarreglado y algo pálido, no cabía duda que quien tocó su puerta era aquella criatura transformada en humana, Aria.  
La ex equina no podía articular palabra, su boca y sus ojos permanecieron abiertos solo contemplando con sorpresa a la ex sirena, esta a su vez la veía con unos ojos que reflejaban miedo y desesperación, su mente no hizo más que impactarse más al ver a la cantante echarse al suelo de rodillas y empezar a temblar.**

 **Aria: Por favor! … por favor… ayúdanos! … por favor…!**

* * *

 **Un golpe en la puerta es rápidamente atendido por Sunset.**

 **Pinkie: holaaaaaaaaa Sunsie!  
Sunset: shhhhh! ****Pinkie mis vecinos duermen.  
Rainbow: me gustaría seguir su ejemplo, más vale que nos despertaras por una buena razón Sunset.  
Pinkie: es una fiesta de pijamas?!  
Sunset: no, vengan, las demás están en la cocina.**

 **Las tres chicas y van a la cocina donde ven al resto del grupo, pero lo que llama su atención es la persona adicional sentada en la mesa, Pinkie suelta un respingo mientras Rainbow cambia su expresión de sorpresa por una de furia.**

 **Rainbow: QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!**

 **Aria no hizo más que encogerse en su silla sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.**

 **Applejack: esa es una buena pregunta.  
Rarity: -vea Sunset- cariño, ya estamos todas puedes explicarnos que pasa?  
Sunset: am pues… en realidad, no lo se, ella solo vino, y no pude entender lo que trató de decirme-se acercó a la sirena- estás más tranquila? Puedes explicarnos que pasa?  
Rainbow: si porque estás aquí? Tienes muchas agallas para haber venido.  
Rarity: Rainbow Dash por favor, no hace falta tanta agresividad.  
Rainbow: bromeas? No recuerdas lo que hizo?!  
Rarity: claro que si, pero no es excusa para actuar de forma salvaje.  
Fluttershy: am, podemos, escuchar lo que tiene que decir, y luego ver que hacer?**

 **Con eso las 6 estudiantes posaron su mirada en la ex cantante, esta solo mantuvo el silencio mirando la mesa con temor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cuerpo temblando finalmente habla.**

 **Aria: … por favor… Adagio, ella… ella…  
Fluttershy: … um… le sucede algo?  
Aria: ella… … está muriendo…**

 **La frase causa a las demás congelarse por la sorpresa.**

 **Rainbow: qué… qué quieres decir?**

 **Aria: qué está muriendo! Ella… ella…**

 **Applejack: a ver a ver, explícate, qué es lo que pasó.**

 **Aria no respondió pero de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela, vertió el contenido sobre la mesa, eran fragmentos de una joya rojiza.**

 **Sunset: es… tu dije?**

 **Aria: … es nuestra magia, sin ella, no podemos cantar, ni tampoco… alimentarnos…**

 **Sunset: cómo? alimentarse? A que te refieres?**

 **Aria: no podemos tomar la energía negativa, es nuestro alimento, sin eso, moriremos de hambre, y Adagio…**

 **Las 6 amigas se miran entre sí, Rainbow y Applejack muestran algo de duda, Fluttershy Pinkie y Rarity demuestran estar preocupadas, mientras Sunset mantiene una mirada neutral y finalmente habla a la sirena.**

 **Sunset: puedes llevarnos hasta allá?**

 **Aria levanta un poco la mirada y asiente.**

* * *

 **Las 6 amigas son guiadas por la ex cantante hasta un edificio departamental, unos pisos más arriba llegan a uno de los departamentos, Aria abre la puerta, dentro tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una lámpara, se distinguía la habitación casi vacía, solo unos pocos muebles hacían una excusa de decoración, los ojos de todas se posan en una figura recostada en el sofá, ninguna tuvo problemas en reconocerla, era Adagio quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre su frente con una expresión de cansancio.**

 **Adagio: Aria, te eh dicho que me avises si vas a salir.**

 **Aria: Lo-Lo siento Adagio.**

 **Adagio: a donde fuiste tan tarde?**

 **Aria: … salí… salí a buscar ayuda.**

 **Adagio: Mmg, ayuda? De qué ha-?**

 **Su pregunta no fue terminada pues al abrir los ojos notó a las otras chicas presentes lo que causó que se incorporara repentinamente.**

 **Adagio: Rainbooms?! –su rostro expresa dolor a la vez que se agarra la cabeza-**

 **Aria: Adagio! –va con ella- está bien?**

 **Adagio: -se levanta apartándola- estoy bien! Qué hacen ELLAS aquí?!**

 **Aria: … vinieron, a ayudar.**

 **Adagio: ayudar? Y cómo? Cortándonos la garganta para terminar nuestras vidas de una vez?**

 **Ese comentario deja aterradas a las chicas con excepción de Rainbow quien se molesta.**

 **Aria: no! Ellas… vienen a ayudarnos de verdad, con nuestros dijes.**

 **Adagio: si claro –se levanta y aunque siente marearse se mantiene de pie- diles que se larguen no tienen nada que hacer aquí!**

 **Aria: pero Adagio…! No podremos durar mucho más así, especialmente tú.**

 **Adagio: Ya te eh dicho que estoy bien, no necesitamos ayuda de esas 6, podremos arreglar esto solas.**

 **Aria: No, no podemos, ellas tienen magia, quizá puedan-**

 **Adagio: su magia fue lo que nos metió en esto en primer lugar!**

 **Rainbow: ya me harté, vámonos chicas, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.**

 **Fluttershy: pero, Rainbow…**

 **Sunset: um…** **Aria nos dijo, que sin sus dijes ustedes…**

 **Adagio: -la mira con desprecio- si, no podemos cantar ni hechizar a la gente, es lo que querían no? Bien, lo lograron, ya se pueden ir.**

 **Aria: Adagio…**

 **Applejack: … nos dijo, que tampoco pueden, comer?**

 **Adagio voltea a ver a Aria con molestia, esta agacha la cabeza. Las presentes aprovechan ese momento para ver más atentamente a la líder de las sirenas, igual que Aria se veía algo pálida y desalineada, también denotaba mucho cansancio.**

 **Adagio: si correcto, sin nuestra magia, no podemos reunir energía negativa, sin eso, no tenemos alimento, así de simple.**

 **Las chicas exceptuando a Rainbow se miran con preocupación.**

 **Rarity: podemos hacer algo para ayudar?**

 **Adagio: si claro, pueden largarse de nuestro departamento.**

 **Rainbow: grrrr! Ya me harté de ti! Vinimos para intentar ayudarlas y no haces más que agredirnos!**

 **Adagio: bueno no queremos su ayuda y mucho menos la necesitamos!**

 **Aria: -la toma del brazo y la jala- Adagio! Olvida tu orgullo, necesitamos ayuda sino-!**

 **Adagio: -se suelta- no necesitamos ayuda de nadie! Mucho menos de ellas.**

 **Aria: porque eres tan terca?!**

 **Adagio: ya cierra la-!**

 **Su frase es detenida por un fuerte ardor en su garganta que le causa empezar a toser, con una mano se apoya en la pared mientras la otra cubre su boca, tras varias sacudidas logra calmarse y al apartar su mano ve que esta se cubrió de sangre. La vista del líquido en su mano espanta a todas las presentes.**

 **Aria: Adagio… lo hiciste de nuevo verdad?!**

 **Adagio: -desvía la mirada con una expresión de molestia- y qué si lo hice?**

 **Aria: Adagio! Te dijimos que pararas!**

 **Adagio: … como si fuera a hacerlo.**

 **Al incorporarse un mareo le causa tambalearse y Aria la sujeta.**

 **Aria: Mejor recuéstate.**

 **Adagio: ni hablar, no les daré a las Rainbooms la satisfacción de verme como si fuera débil.**

 **Aria: esto es más importante que tu orgullo!**

 **Adagio: Ugh!-**

 **Fluttershy: Por favor basta!**

 **Todas las presentes se sorprenden al oír el grito, un breve silencio se mantiene hasta ser roto por la joven modista.**

 **Rarity: … Adagio, te juro, que no teníamos idea de que estuvieran en esta situación.**

 **Dagio: ajá, pues ahora saben que no hemos comido nada desde la batalla de las bandas.**

 **Aria: dirás, TÚ no has comido.**

 **Un suave gruñido y un desvío de mirada son la única respuesta. Las demás presentes las miran algo curiosas por la corrección de Aria. Pinkie se acerca a las dos sirenas y les sonríe.**

 **Pinkie: no se preocupen, nosotras las ayudaremos.**

 **Rainbow: disculpa? Nosotras?**

 **Pinkie: Dashie, lo que hicimos estuvo mal, hay que ayudarlas.**

 **La seriedad en las palabras de la pelirosa sorprende a todas sus amigas, nunca habían visto a la chica fiestera hablar de esa forma.**

 **Rainbow: que nosotras hicimos mal?! Qué me dices de ellas?!**

 **Pinkie: que hayan hecho algo malo no significa que debamos ser malas con ellas.**

 **Rainbow: bah! –se voltea dándoles la espalda a todas-**

 **Pinkie: -se le acerca- recuerdas cuando Sunsie era mala? Le diste la oportunidad y ahora es nuestra amiga.**

 **Rainbow: gh… eso… eso fue diferente.**

 **Pinkie: por qué?**

 **Rainbow: … Sunset se disculpó, y cambió, se que ella es leal y de confianza, puedo confiar en que no volverá a hacer lo que hizo. Pero ellas! –voltea y apunta a las sirenas- no eh escuchado que se disculparan! Y tampoco veo que hayan cambiado.**

 **Applejack: Rainbow tiene un punto, si las ayudamos, que seguridad tenemos que no volverán a intentar lo de controlar el mundo?**

 **Las 5 chicas miran a las sirenas como buscando una respuesta, estas solo miran al suelo en silencio.**

 **Adagio: -cierra los ojos- la gruñona tiene razón.**

 **Todas menos Rainbow y Applejack la miran preocupadas.**

 **Adagio: ni sueñen que voy a disculparme –las mira- y mi ambición no ah cambiado, si tuviera mi magia, tengan por seguro que volvería a intentar controlar este mundo.**

 **Rainbow: lo ven?! Ayudarlas sería un terrible error.**

 **Applejack: … puede que tengas razón.**

 **Fluttershy: … pero… ellas…**

 **Antes de que la conversación pudiese ser retomada se ve a la sirena restante, Sonata asomarse a la habitación.**

 **Sonata: A-Aria, Adagio?**

 **Cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de las 6 amigas se oculta levemente tras la pared. Las 6 chicas al verla se dan cuenta que está en un estado igual al de sus compañeras.**

 **Sonata: Ra-Rainbooms? … qué… qué hacen aquí?**

 **Adagio: Sonata –camina hacia ella- qué haces despierta? Necesitas dormir.**

 **Sonata: es que, oí una discusión y… -mira a las visitantes-**

 **Adagio: no te preocupes por ellas, ya se van, ahora regresa a dormir.**

 **Sonata mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de la sangre en la mano de Adagio.**

 **Sonata: .. tu mano… lo hiciste de nuevo.**

 **Adagio oculta su mano y mira a otra parte.**

 **Sonata: por qué te lastimas así?**

 **Adagio: tú sabes bien porque.**

 **Sonata: pero… Adagio-**

 **Sonata cae pero Adagio alcanza a atraparla y se arrodilla sosteniéndola contra sí misma.**

 **Adagio: Sonata!**

 **Aria: Sonata! –corre hacia ellas-**

 **Adagio: está bien, solo… está cansada, está… bien –saca de su bolsillo una especie de perla- ten, come.**

 **Sonata: -mira la perla- … Adagio, no debes-**

 **Adagio: ya lo hice así que no te quejes y come.**

 **Sonata guarda silencio un momento y luego abre la boca permitiendo a Adagio darle la perla, las 6 amigas observan curiosas como Sonata mastica aquella perla antes de tragarla, Adagio se queda viendo a la sirena en sus brazos con un semblante de preocupación, ya cuando Sonata queda dormida la apega más a si misma y empieza a hablar.**

 **Adagio: … Rainbooms… por favor… necesitamos su ayuda.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Rainbow: sigo pensando que no podemos confiar en esas arpías.**

 **Pinkie: sirenas.**

 **Rainbow: se lo que dije.**

 **Las 6 chicas aprovecharon un leve descanso de las clases para reunirse en su salón de prácticas a hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.**

 **Rarity: tampoco creo que sean confiables, pero no podemos dejarlas así, no podría vivir con esa carga en mi conciencia.**

 **Applejack: a todo esto, qué se supone que vamos a hacer?**

 **Pinkie: debemos arreglas sus joyas mágicas, así ellas tendrán magia y podrán comer otra vez.**

 **Rainbow: me parece una muy mala idea, ya las oíste, si recuperan sus poderes volverán a hacer lo del control mental otra vez.**

 **Pinkie: tal vez no, si reparamos sus joyas y luego hacemos una fiesta con globos pasteles y trucos de magia, tal vez se vuelvan amigables y nos convirtamos en las mejores amigas por siempre y siempre jamás!**

 **Rainbow: siiiii eso no pasará.**

 **Sunset ajena a la conversación se mantuvo de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, Rarity al verla le pregunta.**

 **Rarity: Sunset cariño, estás muy callada, hay algo en tu mente?**

 **Sunset: … no puedo evitar pensar… cuando ustedes y Twilight usaron su magia sobre mí… sentí como si todo el odio y el rencor que había dentro de mí se desvaneciera, como si, hubiera eliminado el mal dentro de mí.**

 **Rainbow: si, qué con eso?**

 **Sunset: no puedo evitar preguntarme, por qué no pasó lo mismo con las Dazzlings? Ya vimos que aún son… malas, por qué la magia de la amistad no las… purificó o como se diga?**

 **Applejack: quizá porque tú tenías un buen corazón debajo de toda esa mala actitud.**

 **Rainbow: pero no se puede decir lo mismo de esas arpías.**

 **Pinkie: sirenas.**

 **Rainbow: sé lo que dije.**

 **Sunset: … no lo sé –se le escapa un bostezo- auh… estoy demasiado cansada para pensar tanto.**

 **Un bostezo es compartido por Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack.**

 **Rainbow: ugh, por culpa de esas tres no dormimos casi nada.**

 **Rarity: -se mira en su espejo de mano- espero que la falta de sueño no arruine mi cutis.**

 **Applejack: Pinkie tú no estás cansada?  
Pinkie: no, siempre como una docena de panqueques de crema de maní y jalea antes de la venir a la escuela.**

 **Applejack: … voy a asumir que eso tiene sentido.**

 **Sunset: -se le escapa otro bostezo- no puedo pensar bien así, intentemos terminar las clases por hoy, luego podremos volver a casa a descansar un poco, y aprovecharemos el fin de semana para pensar en algo.**

 **Rarity: apoyo esa opción, necesito mi sueño de belleza, nos vamos?**

 **Una afirmación de parte de las demás y empiezan a caminar.**

 **Rainbow: oigan, donde está Flutter?**

 **Un suave murmullo las hace voltear y ven a la amante de los animales apaciblemente dormida recostada en la mesa. Pinkie se le acerca y la ve atentamente.**

 **Pinkie: awwwwww se ven tan adorable.**

 **Rainbow: -se acerca y la sacude un poco- Flutter, Fluuuuter, vamos hay que volver a clase.**

 **Fluttershy: ummm, puedo cargar al cachorro?**

 **Rainbow: -sonríe y rueda los ojos- si, puedes cargarlo cuando la clase acabe ahora despierta.**

 **Otra suave sacudida logra despertar a la chica quien se talla los ojos y ve a sus amigas.**

 **Fluttershy: oh cielos, me quedé dormida? … lo siento –mira hacia abajo-**

 **Rainbow: no te disculpes, no pudimos pensar claramente por el sueño, ven terminemos la escuela y mañana seguiremos con este asunto.**

 **Rainbow ayuda a su amiga a levantarse y todas regresan a sus respectivas clases.**

* * *

 **Aria: basta Adagio no puedes seguir con esto!**

 **Sin inmutarse por el grito de su compañera Adagio solo se sirve un vaso de agua y lo bebe.**

 **Aria: Adagio!**

 **Adagio: ugh, como molestas.**

 **Aria: por qué eres tan terca?**

 **Adagio: tú por qué eres tan necia? Qué te quede claro, hasta que el asunto se arregle no dejaré de hacerlas.**

 **Aria: sabes lo que te pasará!**

 **Adagio: … -deja el vaso vacío en la mesa- si, también sé lo que pasará si no lo hago.**

 **Aria: aún así! Si sigues con eso…**

 **Adagio: voy a seguir haciéndolas! –se cruza de brazos con una mirada seria- Aunque a ustedes no les guste.**

 **Ambas se miran enojadas un momento hasta que la sirena con coletas hace un bufido molesto.**

 **Aria: bien! Has lo que quieras! Como si me importara!**

 **Con eso camina hacia la puerta tomando su abrigo.**

 **Adagio: a dónde vas?**

 **Aria: A DONDE NO TE IMPORTA!**

 **Un fuerte azote en la puerta y la chica sale de la vista de todos, Adagio solo gruñe y va hacia otra habitación, Sonata quien había visto todo desde el sillón de la sala solo se encoge en su lugar y limpia unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.**

* * *

 **Con su capucha puesta para ocultar su rostro Aria camina por las calles con la mirada baja y una expresión de molestia, sus pasos la llevan hasta un parque donde se sienta a la sombra de un árbol. Su mirada y su mente se pierden en la nada hasta que una pequeña risa le provoca voltear la vista con lo que ve una niña pequeña corriendo de una chica algo mayor. La chica atrapa a la pequeña y ambas empiezan a reír.**

 **Chica: ja ja te tengo.**

 **Niña: je je je je.**

 **Chica: crees que te puedes escapar de tu hermana mayor?**

 **Niña: je je valía la pena intentar.**

 **Chica: con que si pues te mereces un castigo.**

 **La chica comienza a hacerle cosquillas causando a la niña retorcerse mientras ríe ganando también risas de la mayor.**

 **Aria las mira con melancolía, sus ojos se humedecen y deja caer una lágrima en su mano, tras verla un momento cierra su puño con fuerza y susurra para sí misma.**

 **Aria: … por qué rayos no pude ser mayor?!**

 **Abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando la frente en ellas se mantiene en su lugar.**

* * *

 **Era ya bastante tarde cuando Aria regresó al departamento, tras un suspiro abrió la puerta y un curioso aroma llega a su nariz, siguiendo el olor llega a la cocina donde ve a Adagio sentada en la mesa y Sonata atendiendo una olla.**

 **Sonata: Aria, llegaste a tiempo, hice macarrones con queso.**

 **Aria: -levantando una ceja- que cosa?**

 **Sonata: es una comida de aquí, lo escuché por ahí y… pensé que podríamos sentarnos juntas a comer.**

 **Aria: … sabes que no necesitamos eso.**

 **Sonata: si… pero sería lindo, sentarnos juntas en la mesa, un rato…**

 **Una tenue mirada entre las tres y Aria se sienta en la mesa, con una gran sonrisa Sonata procede a servir la comida para las tres.**

 **Sonata: y para acompañar, la limonada que Adagio preparó!**

 **Aria: limonada?**

 **Sonata: si, la preparó poco después de que te fuiste.**

 **Sonata toma su lugar en la mesa y empieza a comer mientras sonríe a sus compañeras, Adagio tras una pausa procede a probar la comida en su plato, Aria mira a su líder un momento y luego ve el vaso de limonada frente a ella.**

 **Aria: … gracias.**

 **Un casi inaudible murmullo de la líder le sirve como respuesta e imita a ambas empezando a comer. La cena sigue en silencio pero ninguna parece molestarse por ello, el silencio fue roto por una curiosa melodía, al oírla Sonata saca un teléfono celular el cual tiene una forma similar a un gato.**

 **Sonata: -viendo el teléfono- es un mensaje de Sunset.**

 **Sus compañeras la miran curiosas.**

 **Sonata: … quiere que vayamos mañana, al patio trasero de la escuela a las 10 de la mañana.**

 **Adagio: … genial, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ese lugar –rueda los ojos-**

 **Sonata: en serio? Por qué yo pienso que sería lo peor que podríamos hacer.**

 **Aria: tú eres lo peor Sonata.**

 **Sonata: pues pienso que tú lo eres.**

 **Adagio: ya! -suspiro- como sea, veamos qué es lo que esas Rainbooms quieren.**

 **Sonata: les dije que tener un teléfono era buena idea.**

 **Aria: sigues siendo lo peor.**

 **Sonata: tú lo eres.**

 **Adagio solo niega con la cabeza aunque esconde una muy leve sonrisa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El día era tranquilo, con el sol brillando la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovechaban para disfrutar su fin de semana en actividades recreativas, por otro lado, Sunset, Rarity, Pinie Pie, Applejack y Fluttershy caminaban en dirección al último lugar al que cualquier adolescente iría un sábado, la escuela, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistas ingresaron por la parte trasera y llegaron al campo trasero de la institución, lugar donde vieron a la miembro faltante de su grupo practicando con su balón de futbol.**

 **Pinkie: Dashie! –corre hacia ella y la abraza- si viniste!**

 **Rainbow: si, lo pensé un poco, y aunque no me agrade la idea de ayudar a esas tres, no significa que no las ayude a mis amigas, no si para ustedes es algo importante.**

 **Una sonrisa es compartida por todas.**

 **Rainbow: bueno, y esas tres?**

 **Sunset: supongo que llegarán pronto.**

 **Rainbow: y tienen alguna idea de que haremos?**

 **Sunset: quizás… primero, hay alguien en la escuela?**

 **Rainbow: para nada, los sábados la escuela tiene menos vida que la habitación de Mud.**

 **Sunset: bien, esperemos a las Dazzlings y luego les explicaré mi idea.**

 **Las 6 se quedan esperando en el lugar, la espera no tarda mucho hasta que Pinkie ve a 3 personas encapuchadas acercarse.**

 **Pinkie: llegaron! Llegaron llegaron! –empieza a dar pequeños saltos hacia ellas-**

 **Rainbow: ya era hora.**

 **Las personas se quitan las capuchas que cubren sus rostros mostrando a las Dazzlings, con la claridad del día las amigas pueden notar mejor el estado de las tres, su piel no solo estaba pálida sino que además se veía reseca, para mayor horror de la modista del grupo, sus ojos algo irritados cabello desarreglado y las sombras en sus ojos denotan su cansancio.**

 **Rainbow: … wow, se ven horribles.**

 **Esto gana un leve codazo de parte de Rarity.**

 **Adagio: quédate semanas sin comer y luego háblanos de mal aspecto.**

 **Sunset: podemos arreglar ese asunto luego, ahora, tengo un plan, que, no sé si funcione, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.**

 **Adagio: por mucho que me duela, te escucho.**

 **En el interior de la sala de prácticas las chicas preparan sus instrumentos mientras las sirenas observan un poco apartadas.**

 **Applejack: explícalo de nuevo por favor.**

 **Sunset: bueno, la última vez combatimos "fuego con fuego", pensé que podría funcionar esta vez también.**

 **Rainbow: entonces…, sugieres que usemos la magia que tenemos cuando cantamos para reparar las joyas?**

 **Applejack: eso si quiera puede ser posible?**

 **Sunset: bueno, la última vez nuestra magia las derrotó porque queríamos vencerlas, quizá si ahora, spensamos en que queremos ayudarlas, funcione.**

 **Adagio: oh, quizás destruyas nuestros dijes aún más eliminando cualquier otra posibilidad de repararlos.**

 **Sunset: … am… si… pero no creo que eso pase –sonrisa nerviosa-**

 **Adagio y Aria solo la miran de forma despectiva en tanto Sonata se muestra preocupada.**

 **Rainbow: de cualquier forma sus joyas están hechas pedazos, a menos que tengas una mejor idea, sugiero que escuchemos a Sunset.**

 **Rarity: -mira a Adagio- tranquila querida, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.**

 **Sunset: pueden darnos sus dijes?**

 **Aria y Sonata sacan sus bolsas pero Adagio levanta su brazo en señal de detenerlas, bajo la confusa mirada de ambas saca su propia bolsa y deja los pedazos en el suelo frente a las estudiantes quienes miran los fragmentos algo confundidas.**

 **Rainbow: … ah… no tienen 3 joyas rotas?**

 **Adagio: su magia fue lo que nos metió en esto para empezar, si termina empeorado esto aún más, es mejor que solo una se vea afectada.**

 **Aria: pero Adagio-**

 **Adagio: pero nada, lo haremos así y punto.**

 **Aria y Sonata la miran preocupadas, en tanto las seis amigas se observan brevemente y luego empiezana a hablar.**

 **Rarity: bueno, qué canción vamos a tocar?**

 **Sunset: no creo que importe, solo recuerden, queremos reparar esas joyas.**

 **Pinkie: 1, 2, 3 4 5 6!**

 **Con eso la música empieza y no mucho después la magia hace efecto sobre las seis. La magia se materializa en un haz de luz de varios colores el cual impacta sobre la joya en el piso y la rodea en una espiral, la joya parece brillar levemente más cuando el haz de luz desaparece la joya se mantiene sin ningún cambio.**

 **Adagio: … al menos no lo empeoró.**

 **Pinkie: … quizá debamos tocar otra canción.**

 **Applejack: no creo que ese sea el problema.**

 **Sunset: … -suspiro- supongo que fuego contra fuego no siempre funciona.**

 **Adagio: tienes algún otro plan?**

 **Sunset: … pues… la verdad… no.**

 **Adagio: -guardando sus fragmentos- típico.**

 **Fluttershy: quizás… no usamos bien la magia…**

 **Rainbow: -con su mano en el mentón piensa- … saber Flutter, tienes razón.**

 **Fluttershy: e-en serio?**

 **Rainbow: si, lo hicimos mal, no fue solo nuestra magia la que usamos aquella vez, recuerdan?**

 **Rarity: ah! Es cierto, nos falta algo, corrección, nos falta alguien.**

 **Todas menos Sunset: Twilight!**

 **Rainbow: debemos decirle a Twilight de la situación y pedirle que venga a ayudarnos.**

 **Sunset: uh… no estoy segura… Twilight debe de tener muchos deberes importantes que atender, dudo que quiera dejarlos para venir a… bueno, ayudarlas a ellas, sin ofender –mira a las dazzlings.**

 **Adagio: en realidad, estoy de acuerdo, por qué una princesa querría venir a ayudarnos a nosotras? de por sí me cuesta creer que ustedes lo estén haciendo.**

 **Pinkie: pero Twilight es la princesa de la amistad, ella va por todas partes brindando amistad a todos los que conoce!**

 **Rainbow: si, seguro que ayudará a sus mejores amigas incluso en una situación como esta.**

 **Sunset: … si, supongo que si.**

 **Adagio: oh, quizás venga acompañada por la guardia real y nos capture para encerrarnos en una celda el resto de nuestras vidas –susurro- Que no sería mucho en realidad.**

 **Fluttershy: Twilight no haría eso.**

 **Pinkie: si, es la princesa de la Amistad, no la princesa de "encerrar a todos en celdas por el resto de sus vidas".**

 **-en algún lugar-**

 **Tirek: -brazos cruzados- … tú que sabes.**

 **-de regreso-**

 **Rainbow: Sunset te toca.**

 **Sunset: de acuerdo, iré a enviar el mensaje, ya regreso.**

 **Con eso la ex equina salió de la habitación dejando dentro a sus amigas y las ex cantantes.**

 **Adagio: … entonces, su amiga poni puede permanecer en contacto con la princesa?**

 **Rainbow: si, pero más te vale no estar pensando algo extraño.**

 **Adagio no responde pero mantiene una curiosa expresión.**

* * *

 **Sunset va hasta la estatua frente a la escuela y de su mochila saca su libro Equestre, tras un leve suspiro empieza a escribir.**

 **Sunset: querida, princesa Twilight, lamento no haberte escrito en un tiempo, y quisiera que este mensaje fuese por algo diferente, esto es lo que pasó-**

* * *

 **En el salón Rarity admiraba un fragmento de la joya rota.**

 **Rarity: estás joyas son bellísimas, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes.**

 **Adagio: si aja-le quita el fragmento- ahora dame eso antes de que le peques tus germenitys.**

 **Aria: cuánto tardará su amiga en traer a la princesa?**

 **Applejack: no lo sabemos, supongo que dependerá de lo que Twilight esté haciendo.**

 **Pinkie: mientras esperamos alguien quiere un pastel? –con un pastel en sus manos-**

 **Adagio: de donde rayos sacaste eso?**

 **Pinkie: tengo pasteles escondidos por toda la escuela, en caso de emergencia de pasteles.**

 **Aria: … si te das cuenta que si no refrigeras eso se echará a perder?**

 **Pinkie: -mirada de sorpresa seguida de sonrisa nerviosa -ya regreso.**

 **Sale corriendo dejando una nube de humo con su forma, regresa segundos después para dar una rebanada de pastel a cada sirena y luego repite su acción anterior.**

 **Adagio: -agarrando el puente de su nariz- dependemos de estas 6 para no morir?**

 **Sonata: -comiendo el pastel- mmmh, está rico.**

 **Adagio y Aria: -facepalm-**

* * *

 **Sunset intercambiaba su mirada entre el libro y la estatua esperando alguna respuesta de parte de su amiga en Equestria, empezaba a preocuparse cuando escucha un curioso sonido proveniente de la estatua, no mucho después una chica sale a través del muro de esta y aunque se tambalea un poco consigue mantenerse de pie, Sunset la reconoce al instante y una gran sonrisa se plasma en su rostro**

 **Sunset: Twilight!**

 **Twilight: Sunset!**

 **La princesa abraza a su amiga y esta tras superar su sorpresa le corresponde sonriendo.**

 **Twilight: que alegría verte de nuevo.**

 **Sunset: digo lo mismo, aunque lamento que sea en esta situación.**

 **Twilight: te entiendo, podrías explicarme mejor la situación?**

 **Sunset comienza a contar lo sucedido mientras ambas ingresan a la escuela.**

* * *

 **Rarity: quédate quieta un minuto querida.**

 **Aria: que rayos haces?!**

 **Rarity comienza a tomar las medidas de Aria con una cinta métrica, luego se pasa a Sonata.**

 **Sonata: hey!**

 **Adagio: qué rayos estás haciendo?!**

 **Rarity: se me acaban de ocurrir unos diseños fabulosos que se verían divinos en ustedes 3 y combinarían perfectamente con sus joyas cuando estén reparadas**

 **Adagio: … eres rara.**

 **Restándole importancia a lo dicho la modista toma las medidas de Adagio bajo la molesta y poco interesada mirada de esta, Un par de risas de parte de la granjera y la atleta se ganan una mirada despectiva de la cantante líder, la atención de todas se centra en la puerta cuando esta se abre y por ella entran las dos equinas.**

 **Sunset: llegamos.**

 **Twilight: hola a todas.**

 **Todas menos las Dazzlings: Twilight!**

 **Las 4 estudiantes corren y forman un abrazo grupal compartiendo varias risas con la princesa.**

 **Twilight: también estoy muy feliz de verlas.**

 **La sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece al ver a las Dazzlings, Adagio y Aria la miran con una expresión de poco interés, mientras Sonata solo desvía los ojos para no verla y trata de ocultarse tras sus compañeras.**

 **Twilight: … ah… hola es, ah… interesante, volver a verlas.**

 **Adagio: ahórrate los buenos modales, sabemos que no te agrada vernos, y debo decir que tampoco estamos felices de estar aquí.**

 **Aria: -observa detrás de Twilight- … en serio? Sin guardias?**

 **Twilight: guardias?**

 **Pinkie: les dije que ella no haría eso.**

 **Todas miran fijamente a la chica fiestera.**

 **Adagio: … preguntaría de donde saliste, pero la verdad me da igual.**

 **Pinkie: lamento la tardanza, fui a casa a buscar esto –saca un cañón de color rosa-**

 **Aria: qué rayo-**

 **Su frase se corta al momento en que Pinkie activa el cañón y de este sale una bola de colores que se dispersa mostrando una pancarta con la frase "bienvenida" y deja un pastel en las manos de cada una, exceptuando a las Dazzlings quienes reciben un pastelazo en la cara.**

 **Twilight: wow Pinkie, gracias**

 **Rainbow: ja ja, Pinkie Pie, tú, eres muy graciosa.**

 **Adadio: … si… realmente graciosa.**

 **Sonata: -comiendo el pastel en su cara- mmh, delicioso.**

 **Aria: -limpiandose la cara- como sea, ya tienen a su princesa, podemos terminar con esto?**

 **Twilight: de acuerdo, Sunset ya me explicó la situación, y estoy de acuerdo en que usar la misma magia que antes puede resolver la situación.**

 **Rainbow: bien, ahora que estamos juntas, intentémoslo de nuevo.**

 **Una vez más cada estudiante toma su instrumento a la vez que Twilight toma un micrófono, Adagio coloca los fragmentos de su joya frente a ellas, con la música sonando la magia vuelve a hacer efecto sobre las siete y el haz de luz impacta sobre la joya haciéndola brillar intensamente.**

 **Sonata: funciona!**

 **Una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro de Aria y Sonata, Adagio por otro lado se mantiene inexpresiva pero atenta. La magia rodea por completo la joya pero al extinguirse la luz se muestra una vez más que los fragmentos se mantienen iguales, las 7 amigas miran sorprendidas y guardan un profundo silencio.**

 **Adagio: … fue un buen intento, supongo.**

 **Sin más toma sus fragmentos y vuelve a guardarlos en su bolsa.**

 **Fluttershy: … creo que, no lo hicimos bien.**

 **Rainbow: si, eso es evidente.**

 **Sunset: -suspiro- ya no se qué hacer.**

 **Twilight: quizás las joyas de sirenas no son compatibles con la magia que usamos.**

 **Rarity: y, hay alguna forma en que podamos usar una magia diferente.**

 **Twilight: no lo sé, primero debería de ver qué tipo de magia poseen las sirenas.**

 **Adagio: qué estás sugiriendo?**

 **Twilight: nada, pero, quizás si pudiera analizar las gemas podría descubrir su magia, y a partir de ahí podría crear una hipótesis.**

 **Adagio: esperas que te demos nuestros dijes así como así?**

 **Twilight: bueno, no sabré como arreglarlas si no se cómo funcionan.**

 **Adagio la mira fijamente de forma sospechosa.**

 **Rainbow: no es como si tuvieras otra opción verdad?**

 **La sirena mira a la deportista y luego regresa sus ojos a la princesa, tras un intenso silencio saca su bolsa y se la entrega a Twilight.**

 **Adagio: todos los dijes de sirena son iguales, uno es suficiente para lo que sea que hagas.**

 **Twilight: -abre la bolsa para ver los fragmentos en el interior- … de acuerdo, gracias.**

 **La sirena solo mira a la princesa y sin decir nada da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.**

 **Sunset: a donde vas?**

 **Adagio: ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Aria, Sonata, vámonos.**

 **Aria no refuta y va con su líder, Sonata por otro lado mira un momento a las estudiantes para después bajar un poco la mirada y seguir a las demás saliendo de la habitación. Las 7 chicas solo observan la puerta un momento.**

 **Applejack: bueno, eso pudo haber salido mejor.**

 **Rarity: te creo.**

 **Sunset: Twilight, crees que podamos arreglar sus joyas?**

 **Twilight: no lo sé Sunset, la verdad no lo sé.**

 **En las afueras de la escuela Adagio pierde el equilibrio por lo que se sostiene en la pared para no caer, Aria y Sonata rápidamente la sostienen y la ayudan a incorporarse.**

 **Adagio: estoy bien… estoy bien.**

 **Sonata: … tranquilas, seguro las Rainbooms encontrarán pronto como ayudarnos.**

 **Adagio: … quizá, pero por si acaso… será necesario hacer un plan B.**

 **Sin decir más sigue caminando y sus compañeras algo confusas se observan una a la otra antes de seguirla, tras ponerse sus capuchas las tres se alejan de la escuela.**

 **Adagio: -pensando- si la princesa está aquí, es porque hay una puerta, y toda puerta se abre, si tienes la llave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight aprovechó el salón de ciencias para empezar la investigación de los dijes de las Dazzlings, utilizando un microscopio comenzó a observar con detenimiento la joya.**

 **Sunset: puedes ver algo?**

 **Twilight: humm, nada digno de comentar, parece una gema común y corriente, no veo ningún tipo de cualidad mágica.**

 **Sunset: quizá no se puedan ver con estos instrumentos, sabes que este mundo no depende de la magia.**

 **Twilight: quizás tengas razón, debería de volver a Equestria para investigar esto mejor.**

 **Sunset: entonces, te irás ya?  
Twilight: entre más pronto empiece la investigación más pronto tendré una respuesta.**

 **Sunset: vaya, espero que a tu regreso tengamos más tiempo para hablar.**

 **Twilight: intentaré hacer tiempo para hacerles una visita –guarda los fragmentos de la joya-**

 **Poco después las dos van hacia el portal.**

 **Sunset: espero que tengas suerte en tu investigación.**

 **Twilight: gracias, oye, Sunset porque no vienes?  
Sunset: eh?! Y-yo?!**

 **Twilight: claro, entre las dos podríamos hacer una investigación más rápida y profunda.**

 **Sunset: yo-yo…**

 **La ex equina mira el punto de la estatua en donde yace el portal y con una mirada de melancolía se abraza a sí misma y da un paso atrás.**

 **Sunset: -mira al suelo- … no puedo.**

 **Twilight: que? Por qué no?**

 **Sunset: no puedo volver, no después de lo que hice.**

 **Twilight: Sunset… Sunset –pone su mano en el hombro de la chica- nadie en Equestria te culpa de lo que pasó, ni mucho menos quieren castigarte ni nada parecido.**

 **Sunset: -sin levantar la mirada- … aún así… yo…**

 **Twilight: te lo aseguro, incluso la princesa Celestia, se puso muy feliz al enterarse de que habías logrado hacer amigas.**

 **Sunset: … Celestia…**

 **Twilight: cuando le conté sobre ti, ella se puso muy feliz.**

 **Sunset levantó la mirada para ver a Twilight con una expresión de sorpresa.**

 **Twilight: la princesa parece extrañarte mucho, sería lindo que fueras a verla.**

 **Sunset vuelve a mirar al suelo y se queda en silencio un momento.**

 **Sunset: -cierra los ojos- … no puedo…**

 **Twilight: … Sunset…**

 **Sunset: … no puedo, no me atrevo a hacer frente a Celestia, o a Equestria… yo, no puedo…**

 **Twilight: … perdonarte, a ti misma?**

 **Sunset: … si.**

 **Twilight: -mira al suelo preocupada- entiendo… -sonríe y la mira- pero recuerda, que también tienes amigos en Equestria, cuando estés lista, estaremos ahí para ti.**

 **Sunset mira a la princesa y esta le sonríe amablemente, pronto Sunset pone una pequeña sonrisa. Poco después tras una breve despedida Twilight atraviesa el portal dejando a Sunset sola con sus pensamientos.**

* * *

 **El agua cayendo de la ducha opacaba la agitada respiración de Adagio, con la cabeza gacha y sosteniéndose en la pared con su mano ella solo deja el agua caer en su cuerpo y respira agitada, un par de exhalaciones terminan expulsando sangre de su boca la cual al caer al piso se mezcla con el agua. Acabado su aseo y tras arreglarse la sirena fue a la sala.**

 **Adagio: uf, las duchas siempre me ayudan.**

 **Sonata: -sentada en el sofá- hola Adagio.**

 **Adagio: hola Sonata.**

 **Sonata: -sentada junto a Sonata- hola Adagio.**

 **Adagio: hola… Sonata…**

 **Su rostro refleja su confusión al ver a las dos sirenas, una de cabello azulado y la otra rosa, ambas sentadas en el sofá sonriéndole.**

 **Adagio: -las cuenta- una, dos, … algo no está bien aquí.**

 **La Sonata de cabello rosa empieza a reir y al quitarse la cinta del cabello este se esponja revelando ser Pinkie Pie.**

 **Pinkie: hola Addy.**

 **Adagio: … cuestionaría esto pero temo que afecte mi salud mental.**

 **Pinkie: Sonie me hizo un pequeño cambio de Look.**

 **Adagio: Sonnie? … Addy?**

 **Fluttershy: -llega con una cesta- chicas ya arreglé tod-oh, Adagio… ah, hola…**

 **Adagio mira a la chica tímida y esta solo retrocede un paso y mira al suelo.**

 **Adagio: qué hace ustedes dos aquí?**

 **Pinkie: queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieran bien, así que vinimos a visitarlas.**

 **Adagio: … pues, estamos muy bien, ya se pueden ir.**

 **Pinkie: cierto, vamos chicas al día de campo.**

 **Adagio: día de campo?**

 **Fluttershy: ah si, Pinkie pensó, que sería divertido hacer un día de campo, en el parque.**

 **Pinkie: y trajimos pastelillos emparedados y salsa parrila –sacando todo de la canasta para mostrarla-**

 **Fluttershy: y ah… olvidamos lo platos, así que sacamos unos de la cocina… espero no te moleste, por favor no te molestes.**

 **Adagio: -las mira despectivamente- … como sea –va hacia su habitación-**

 **Sonata: Adagio! –se levanta y se le acerca- ven con nosotras.**

 **Adagio: perdón?**

 **Pinkie: si Addy será súper divertido!**

 **Adagio: … no gracias –entra en su cuarto-**

 **Pinkie: segura? Hay pastelillos de chocoexplosión de fresa –muestra un pastelillo que tiembla-**

 **Adagio: -la mira sin reacción- … donde está Aria?**

 **Fluttershy: oh, ella ah estado en su habitación, desde que llegamos…**

 **Adagio: -asiente y luego ve a Sonata- Sonata, tienes, eso?**

 **Sonata: eh? Ah… si, aún tengo.**

 **Adagio: bien –cierra la puerta de su habitación-**

 **Sonata solo mira la puerta de Adagio antes de bajar la mirada.**

 **Pinkie: -le toma la mano- anda Sonnie no te deprimas, vamos a divertirnos!**

 **Con una gran sonrisa Pinkie sale del departamento siendo seguida de Fluttershy y más atrás Sonata aún un poco deprimida.**

 **En su habitación Adagio se tambalea hasta su cama y se tira sobre ella. Un gemido de cansancio escapa de su boca a la vez que cierra los ojos, se levanta levemente y pone sus manos por debajo de su rostro, suavemente cierra los ojos y de estos se desprenden dos suaves destellos, un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos y caen en sus manos en forma de perlas, luego de poner estas en su mesa de noche deja caer su cabeza en la almohada y se queda dormida.**

 **Aria se para frente a la habitación de Adagio, pone el oído sobre esta pero no escucha nada, con suavidad abre la puerta y ve a su ocupante dormida, sin hacer ruido se le acerca y la mira con preocupación, voltea a ver la perlas en la mesa y con fuerza cierra los puños a la vez que sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, cubre a Adagio con una manta y limpiando sus ojos sale de la habitación.**

* * *

 **La chica fiestera corre por el parque y con un fuerte salto cae de lleno a la sombra de un árbol.**

 **Pinkie: auch ja ja ja!-voltea levemente para ver a sus acompañantes- Fluttershy Sonnie vengan este lugar es perfecto!**

 **La chica tímida y la ex cantante se acercan y entre las tres extienden el mantel y sirven los bocadillos.**

 **Pinkie: Sonnie por qué no te quitas la capucha?**

 **Sonata: ah, no… no creo, que esté bien, si alguien me ve…**

 **Fluttershy: se que sentir que te miran es un poco aterrador, pero, también sé que es importante intentar superar tus miedos.**

 **Sonata mira a las dos chicas y luego baja su capucha.**

 **Pinkie: wiiiiii!**

 **Fluttershy: yay.**

 **Las tres pasan un buen momento conversando y compartiendo risas mientras prueban los bocadillos, Pinkie al comerse su pastelillo de chocoexplosión de fresa termina temblando y riendo mucho.**

 **Sonata: je je je je –suspiro- quisiera que Aria y Adagio estuvieran aquí.**

 **Fluttershy: -la mira un momento- … tú, las quieres mucho verdad?**

 **Sonata: claro que las quiero, son mis hermanas.**

 **Pinkie: QUE?!**

 **La agitación mezclada con la sorpresa la hace saltar varios metros en el aire y aterrizar al lado de Sonata con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Pinkie: ustedes son hermanas?!**

 **Sonata: pues si, qué pensaban?**

 **Fluttershy: um bueno… en realidad creo que nunca pensé en eso**

 **Pinkie: eso es tan lindo! Ahora veo como se llevan tan bien!**

 **Sonata: si, sé que no somos las mejores hermanas, pero aún así, yo las quiero mucho.**

 **Pinkie: es. Tan. Lindooooooooooooooo!**

 **Fluttershy: ya entiendo, por eso aunque discuten, siempre andan juntas.**

 **Sonata solo sonríe mientras mira un punto inexistente en el suelo.**

 **Pinkie: tener hermanas es tan bonito, no sé qué haría sin mis hermanas, me hacen tan feliz.**

 **Fluttershy: vaya, me dan envidia, me gustaría tener una hermana.**

 **Las dos amigas comienzan a hablar entre ellas mientras Sonata se queda con sus pensamientos.**

 **Sonata: -pensando- … todo estará bien, cierto? Adagio estará bien, se recuperará… y… podremos volver a como éramos… solo quiero… que estemos juntas…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El día de campo de Pinkie, Fluttershy y Sonata se convirtió en un paseo por la ciudad, al pasar por una tienda de costura ven salir a Rarity cargando una bolsa.**

 **Pinkie: Rarity!**

 **Rarity: -las ve- hola chicas, qué hacen por aquí?**

 **Pinkie: fuimos a un día de campo con Sonnie –la mencionada saluda algo tímida- y ahora estamos paseando, y tú?**

 **Rarity: vine a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan para los trajes nuevos. Oh hablando de eso, Sonata, ya que estás aquí, necesito que vengas conmigo para probar algunos accesorios en tu vestido.**

 **Sonata: eh? Ah, bueno yo…**

 **Pinkie: si vamos Sonnie yo quiero ver tu vestido –empieza a empujarla-**

 **Sonata: hey o-oye…**

 **Rarity y Flutterhy solo ríen para luego ir tras las dos chicas.**

* * *

 **En el patio de la escuela, en la cancha de fútbol, Rainbow practicaba con el balón manteniendo una expresión de concentración en su rostro, da una fuerte patada mandando el balón hacia la meta pero antes de llegar este es detenido por Applejack.**

 **Applejack: así que sigues aquí.**

 **Rainbow: practicar ayuda a despejar mi mente.**

 **Applejack: -patea un pase- si quiera fuiste a almorzar?**

 **En ese momento el estómago de la atleta lanza un gruñido.**

 **Rainbow: ahí tienes tu respuesta –sube el balón hasta su cabeza y empieza a cabecear-**

 **Applejack: … sirenas?**

 **Rainbow: qué más?**

 **Applejack se pone frente a Rainbow la vez que esta baja el balón y empiezan a jugar.**

 **Applejack: mira, sé cómo te sientes, tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con esto de ayudarlas.**

 **Empiezan a mover sus pies intentando cada una de quedarse con el balón.**

 **Rainbow: … se que para las demás es importante, pero yo… no puedo evitar pensar-**

 **Applejack: que cuando tengan sus collares volverán a hacer de las suyas.**

 **La granjera logra arrebatar el balón y corre a la meta opuesta a Rainbow mientras esta la sigue.**

 **Rainbow: ya las escuchaste, todas lo hicimos –intenta quitarle el balón- si recuperan su magia van a intentar-**

 **Consigue quitarle el balón y corre en dirección opuesta**

 **Rainbow: convertir a todos en zombis otra vez.**

 **Applejack logra pasarla y ponérsele en frente cortándole el paso, Rainbow intenta evadirla pero Applejack se mueve colocándose siempre al frente.**

 **Applejack: lo sé, y créeme, también estoy preocupada por eso.**

 **Rainbow tira el balón al aire y ambas saltan para alcanzarlo, Applejack consigue asestar un golpe con la cabeza y envía el balón hacia el otro lado, al caer ambas van hacia él.**

 **Applejack: -llevando el balón- por otro lado, aún si ellas intentan otra de las suyas, solo debemos detenerlas otra vez.**

 **Rainbow: -se le pone al frente- lo sé, pero ese no es el punto –empiezan a luchar por el balón- ayudar a las malas, para que sigan haciendo de las suyas –patea el balón hacia su lado y corre- entonces detenerlas, y tener que ayudarlas otra vez.**

 **Al llegar donde el balón da una fuerte patada y este vuela toda la distancia entrando a la meta.**

 **Rainbow: simplemente… es estúpido.**

 **Applejack: me sorprende que diga esto, pero tienes razón, es difícil, simplemente olvidar lo que hicieron.**

 **Rainbow: … si al menos mostraran que lo sienten, y que han cambiado, quizá me sería más fácil, pero ya vimos que no.**

 **Applejack: … bueno, si ellas no quieren hacerse amigas, quizá nosotras debamos intentar dar el primer paso. Fluttershy y Pinkie fueron a invitarlas a un día de campo, o algo así.**

 **Rainbow: -tomando su balón- jmm… interactuar con ellas, no es una idea que me agrade.**

 **Applejack: créeme, tampoco a mí, pero no tenemos nada que perder, y mucho que ganar.**

 **Rainbow se mantiene en silencio un momento mientras piensa.**

 **Rainbow: … bien, lo pensaré –su estómago gruñe causándole un sonrojo-**

 **Applejack: ja ja ja, ven te invito el almuerzo, pensaremos mejor con el estómago lleno.**

 **Con eso ambas chicas salen del terreno escolar.**

* * *

 **Sonata se quedó de pie un tanto confusa ante la actitud de la modista quien constantemente se movía por el lugar revisando entre telas, colores y otras cosas que la ex cantante no podía reconocer del todo, Pinkie y Fluttershy se mantuvieron sentadas viendo a su amiga hacer su trabajo, Rarity cuidadosamente usó unas agujas para colgar unos pequeños parches de tela en la ropa de la sirena, luego de eso se apartó un poco y con la mano en su mentón parecía estar pensando.**

 **Rarity: … ah! Eso es!**

 **Quita los parches de los hombros y los baja hasta el brazo, vuelve a apartarse y sonríe.**

 **Rarity: perfecto, eso era lo que me faltaba –le quita los alfileres y los parches- gracias querida, ya tengo la idea perfecta.**

 **Sonata: ah, de nada… creo…**

 **La modista empieza a dibujar un boceto en su mesa de trabajo, las tres chicas presentes se acercan a ver.**

 **Fluttershy: wow Rarity, eso se ve precioso.**

 **Rarity: gracias, necesitaba unos arreglos, pero ahora sé que hacer.**

 **Sonata observa el dibujo y sus ojos se iluminan.**

 **Sonata: es… precioso.**

 **Rarity: me alegra que te guste, se verá divino en ti**

 **Sonata: es… para mí? Pero… no tengo dinero para pagarlo.**

 **Rarity: oh no te agobies por eso querida, tómalo como un regalo entre amigas.**

 **Sonata: … a… amigas…?**

 **Pinkie: claro! Aquí todas somos amigas!**

 **Dicho eso las fiestera abraza a las tres para gran dolor de sus pulmones.**

 **Fluttershy: Pi-Pinkie… también te quiero pero… el aire…**

 **La mencionada las suelta y ríe un poco mientras se disculpa. Sonata tras recuperar el aliento las mira de reojo y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.**

 **Rarity: -mirando el boceto- mmh, le falta algo.**

 **Pinkie: -lo mira también- qué cosa?**

 **Rarity: aquí, en el centro, está muy vacío, necesita algo para llenar ese lugar, quizás una cinta, oh, una nota musical-**

 **Sonata: que tal un gato?**

 **Rarity: -la mira sorprendida- un gato?**

 **Sonata: si, como, un dibujo de un gato, que tenga audífonos –sonríe de forma inocente-**

 **Pinkie: … me gusta, suena adorable.**

 **Rarity: … oh jo jo jo jo, muy bien, supongo que sería lindo –hace un pequeño diseño-**

 **La sirena agranda su sonrisa ante esto aunque rápidamente su expresión cambia y sin más se desploma en el suelo para gran susto de las demás.**

 **Fluttershy/Rarity: Sonata!  
Pinkie: Sonnie!**

 **Las tres corren hasta la chica y la levantan levemente.**

 **Sonata: uuh… lo siento… estoy… muy cansada…**

 **Pinkie: no debimos haber haber hecho un paseo tan largo.**

 **Sonata: no, no es… eso, la verdad, llevo cansada desde el parque.**

 **Rarity: oh cariño, deberías habernos dicho que estabas cansada.**

 **Fluttershy: te hubiéramos llevado a casa.**

 **Sonata: lo siento… no quería… arruinar el día…**

* * *

 **Aria escuchó una curiosa melodía, al seguirla encuentra el teléfono celular de Sonata.**

 **Aria: -contesta- ah, hola?**

 **Pinkie: hey Arie, soy Pinkie.**

 **Aria: … quien?**

 **Pinkie: Pinkie ya sabes, linda adorable con cabello esponjoso-**

 **Aria: ah si, la Rainboom rosa, qué quieres?**

 **Se hizo silencio un segundo antes que Pinkie hablara en un tono preocupado.**

 **Pinkie: … am… Bueno, es sobre Sonnie.**

 **Aria: -impactada- … Sonata? Qué pasó?! Está bien?!**

 **Pinkie: si ella está bien, es solo, que… bueno, luego del día de campo dimos un paseo, y nos encontramos con Rarity pero Sonnie, se cansó demasiado y casi se desmalla.**

 **Aria: está lastimada?**

 **Pinkie: no, ya está mejor, pero necesita descansar, … ah, Rarity cree, que no debería volver al departamento ahora, así que accedió a que nos quedáramos las tres en su casa.**

 **Aria: Rarity, es… la modista no?**

 **Pinkie: si, y bueno, solo quería avisarles, nos quedaremos las 3 en casa de Rarity y mañana la acompañaremos al departamento, no se preocupen, la cuidaremos bien.**

 **Aria: … ya… bueno, está bien… supongo…**

 **Pinkie: -con un tono más animado-. Tranquila, cuidaremos bien de Sonnie, nos vemos mañana Arie, chaito.**

 **Con eso la llamada termina, Aria queda con una mirada preocupada y se sorprende al ver a Adagio acercarse.**

 **Aria: A-Adagio.**

 **Adagio: … donde está Sonata?**

* * *

 **Se oye un llamado a la puerta y la modista contesta de inmediato.**

 **Rarity: hola chicas, pasen pónganse cómodas.**

 **Las dos sirenas entran en la casa y quitándose sus capuchas miran alrededor.**

 **Adagio: y Sonata?**

 **Rarity: en la cocina con Pinkie y Fluttershy.**

 **Las tres entran en la habitación mencionada y ven a las demás sentadas comiendo galletas.**

 **Adagio: Sonata.**

 **Sonata: -voltea- A-Adagio…**

 **Adagio: -se le acerca- estás bien?**

 **Sonata: S-Si, solo… me sentí, cansada…**

 **La sirena líder le extiende la mano levemente y le entrega una perla, Sonata mira la perla un momento antes de tomarla y llevarla a su boca. Las 3 estudiantes miran la escena algo confusas pero no hacen ningún comentario.**

 **Pinkie: … quien quiere galletas?! –sonríe y les extiende la charola-**

 **La noche cae, tras algunos juegos historias y varias risas, la mayoría no compartidas por dos de las tres sirenas, las 6 chicas decidieron ir a dormir improvisando algunas "camas" con unas cobijas y almohadas.**

* * *

 **Acostumbrada a los llamados suaves de sus amigos animales en la noche, el oído de Fluttershy se había vuelto muy agudo, es por eso que un extraño y casi inaudible sonido consiguió despertarla, al abrir los ojos ve a las demás apaciblemente dormidas, pero nota la ausencia de una de las sirenas.**

 **Fluttershy: …A-Adagio…?**

 **Vuelve a escuchar aquel tenue sonido, parecía un gemido de dolor, con algo de temor se levanta y lo sigue, ve la puerta del baño entreabierta y la luz encendida, cuidadosamente observa desde la rendija y cubre su boca para tapar su grito al ver a Adagio recargada en el lavado con la boca ensangrentada, Fluttershy queda paralizada y temblando mientras contempla a la sirena respirar con dificultad y luego expulsar sangre de su boca un par de veces, Adagio recupera un poco la respiración y abre el agua mojándose el rostro y limpiándose la boca, sus piernas tiemblan y luego cae al suelo.**

 **Fluttershy: Adagio! –Entra alarmada y se inclina junto a ella- Adagio, oh dios…**

 **Una tenue tos escapa de la sirena y esta abre los ojos para ver a la chica.**

 **Fluttershy: espera, iré por las demás.**

 **Intenta levantarse pero Adagio la toma del brazo y la detiene.**

 **Adagio: no… te atrevas…**

 **Fluttershy: -la mira preocupada- A-Adagio…**

 **Adagio: -con esfuerzo se levanta- estoy bien… estoy… bien…**

 **Fluttershy: … no lo estás, necesitas ver a un médico.**

 **Adagio: idiota, crees que un médico de tu mundo puede ayudar a una criatura mágica?**

 **Fluttershy: am bueno…**

 **Adagio: olvídalo, solo, déjame, estaré bien.**

 **Fluttershy: no… no parece que estés bien.**

 **Adagio: si bueno, ya sabes que no eh comido en semanas.**

 **Fluttershy: pero, tus hermanas tampoco han comido, y… no parecen estar… bueno… así.**

 **Adagio abre la boca para hablar pero no dice palabra alguna, solo aparta la mirada.**

 **Fluttershy: … Adagio…?**

 **Adagio: … olvídalo! No es tu asunto.**

 **Sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano camina para salir del baño, la chica generalmente tranquila pone una mirada de molestia.**

 **Fluttershy: no! Adagio, dime lo que pasa!**

 **La aludida voltea algo sorprendida por el tono de la chica.**

 **Fluttershy: no estás bien! Hay algo que me estás ocultando y exijo que me digas que es!**

 **Adagio se mantiene mirándola un momento sin decir nada, luego de eso cierra los ojos y deja caer una lágrima en su mano, la cual se transforma en una perla.**

 **Fluttershy: -sorprendida- … es…**

 **Adagio: si tanto quieres saberlo, esto, es una lágrima de sirena, para muchos, una joya muy rara y valiosa, para nosotras, una fuente de alimento alterno.**

 **Fluttershy permaneció en silencio sorprendida por lo dicho.**

 **Adagio: las sirenas que alcanzamos una edad avanzada, podemos crear estas lágrimas, usando nuestros propios nutrientes, podemos formarlas y usarlas para alimentar a otras.**

 **Fluttershy: … tú has…**

 **Adagios: … llevo haciéndolas un tiempo, para Aria y Sonata.**

 **Fluttershy: … has-has estado, alimentándolas con eso, pero dijiste, que usas tus…**

 **Adagio: si si, debo usar la poca energía que le queda a mi cuerpo para poder hacerlas, si pudiera comer no sería problema, pero como no es el caso, básicamente estoy acelerando mi muerte.**

 **Fluttershy: mu-muerte?! … A-Adagio tú-**

 **Adagio: -voltea dándole la espalda- no dejaré de hacerlas.**

 **Un breve silencio se hace entre las dos.**

 **Adagio: … sin nuestra magia, de todos modos moriremos, pero si puedo ayudarlas a ellas, lo demás no me importa.**

 **Se hace un silencio incómodo, Adagio permanece inmóvil con la mirada perdida, eso hasta sentir los brazos de la chica envolverla desde atrás en un abrazo.**

 **Adagio: … -sorprendida- … o-oye…-voltea la cabeza- qué-qué haces?**

 **Fluttershy: -sonriendo- … no te preocupes, vamos a reparar sus joyas, y entonces todo se arreglará para las tres.**

 **Adagio queda sorprendida ante esto y aunque trata de decir algo no logra articular palabra, se mantienen un momento así hasta que finalmente la ex cantante logra decir algo.**

 **Adagio: … por qué?**

 **Fluttershy: mh? Qué?**

 **Adagio: por qué nos ayudan? Luego de lo que hicimos, yo hubiera esperado que nos odiaran, tu amiga multicolor lo dejó claro, no confía en nosotras.**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow solo está preocupada, pero sé que al final las ayudará.**

 **Adagio: por qué debería? Por qué lo hacen ustedes?**

 **Fluttershy: porque somos amigas.**

 **Nuevamente un silencio se hace presente, Adagio cierra los ojos y aparta la mirada.**

 **Adagio: ustedes, son muy extrañas.**

 **Se aparta del abrazo dejando una Fluttershy algo curiosa.**

 **Adagio: tengo sueño, volveré a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.**

 **Fluttershy: -confusa pero sonríe- si, tienes razón.**

 **Adagio: por cierto, más te vale no decir nada de esto, … no necesito que esas dos se preocupen más.**

 **Fluttershy: entiendo, … está bien, lo prometo.**

 **Adagio: -voltea a verla- … bien –empieza a caminar- … gracias.**

 **Esto último lo dice en un leve susurro que la chica logra escuchar gracias a su agudo sentido, con una sonrisa en su rostro sigue a la sirena y ambas vuelven a recostarse sin despertar a las demás, Fluttershy mira como Adagio queda dormida y la imita.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: No, esta historia no incluirá Sunset x Flash, y no creo tampoco llegar a mucho con Twilight x Flash, solo quiero desarrollar un poco al personaje.  
**

* * *

 **Lunes por la mañana, Sunset se dirigía hacia su clase cuando es llamada por alguien.**

 **?: Sunset.**

 **Sunset: -voltea- … Di-Directora Celestia.**

 **Celestia: Sunset, justo iba a llamarte a mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo.**

 **Sunset: -nerviosa- si es por lo de la crema batida, fue idea de Pinkie, yo no tenía idea.**

 **Celestia: -confundida- … qué?**

 **Sunset: … ah… nada, je je… ah… de qué quiere hablar?**

 **Celestia: … -sonríe- vamos a mi oficina, ahí podré explicarte mejor.**

 **Con eso la directora guía a la joven hasta el lugar, una vez allí ve sentado frente al escritorio a otro estudiante, Flash Sentry.**

 **Celestia: quédense aquí un momento, les diré a sus maestros que están conmigo, ya vuelvo.**

 **La directora se retira y ambos se miran un momento antes de apartar sus miradas en direcciones opuestas.**

 **Sunset: … -pensando- esto es incómodo.**

 **Luego de unos muy incómodamente silenciosos minutos Celestia regresa acompañada por un hombre de aspecto muy peculiar.**

 **Sunset: … profesor Discord?**

 **El hombre en cuestión se quita su monóculo y lo limpia mientras mantiene una curiosa sonrisa.**

 **Discord: es Disc O´urt, querida Sunset.**

 **Flash: ah… puedo saber que pasa?**

 **Celestia: -sentándose en su escritorio- bueno queridos estudiantes, como sabrán pronto se llevará a cabo el aniversario de nuestro colegio, y estaba pensando celebrarlo con una obra teatral.**

 **Discord: y ahí es donde entro yo, como maestro de arte y encargado del club de teatro-**

 **Sunset: -voz muy baja- títulos auto-impuestos.**

 **Discord: es mí deber escribir y dirigir la obra.**

 **Ambos estudiantes miran al maestro expectantes. Un rato…**

 **Sunset: … si, y?**

 **Flash: porque estamos… nosotros, aquí?**

 **Discord: porque, ustedes dos serán las estrellas de la obra.**

 **Flash: qué?**

 **Sunset: disculpe?**

 **Discord: ustedes tendrán los papeles más importantes de la obra.**

 **Flash: no debería haber una audición o algo?**

 **Discord: tonterías, ustedes son perfectos para ello de eso estoy seguro.**

 **Sunset: por qué nosotros?**

 **Celestia: son los estudiantes más destacados de la escuela, sin duda son la mejor opción para representarla.**

 **Sunset: pero…**

 **Ambos miran en direcciones opuestas con un aspecto de incomodidad.**

 **Discord: perfecto todo arreglado, los ensayos empezarán mañana después del almuerzo, luego aviso a sus maestros, iré a asegurarme de que tengamos todo lo necesario para el día de la función.**

 **Con eso el sujeto se retira mientras "canta" una lista de cosas para el teatro.**

 **Celestia: bueno eso lo arregla, pueden volver a sus clases, gracias por venir.**

 **Sin más ambos estudiantes salen de la habitación y tras mirarse de reojo un momento dan la vuelta y caminan hacia su respectivo salón.**

 **Sunset: -frota su rostro con la palma- maldita sea.**

 **Más tarde, en el almuerzo Sunset se queda sentada en la mesa esperando a las demás, en su rostro se denota su molestia.**

 **Pinkie: Sunsieeeeeeeeeee! –se sienta a su lado- hola.**

 **Sunset: hola Pinkie…**

 **Las demás chicas llegan y se sientan a la vez que saludan a la ex equina.**

 **Rainbow: hey escuchamos que vas a participar en la obra de la escuela.**

 **Sunset: tan rápido llegó el chisme?**

 **Applejack: yyyy sip, incluso la parte donde harás un dúo con Flash Sentry.**

 **Rainbow: je je que lío.**

 **Rarity: debes estar muy emocionada!**

 **Sunset: la emoción me envuelve… … -come un poco de su ensalada-**

 **Fluttershy: am…. No estás… emocionada?**

 **Sunset: -traga- no realmente, digo, no es que me moleste, pero pudieron haberme preguntado antes.**

 **Pinkie: ánimo Sunsie será divertido!**

 **Rarity: y podrás actuar junto a Flash, es tu oportunidad.**

 **Sunset: -con un poco de ensalada en la boca- mi oportunidad de qué?**

 **Rarity: de qué más? De reconquistarlo!**

 **Sunset se atraganta con su ensalada y tras toser un poco bebe su jugo para pasársela.**

 **Sunset: recon-qué? Bromeas verdad?**

 **Rarity: claro que no, se que los dos tuvieron sus problemas, pero ahora eres una persona maravillosa, estoy segura de que si lo intentas ustedes podrían volver a estar juntos.**

 **Un silencio se hace presente mientras Sunset observa a la modista de forma extraña.**

 **Sunset: … Rarity, si recuerdas que soy de Equestria verdad?**

 **Rarity: -confundida por lo dicho- … si, claro.**

 **Sunset: y recuerdas que en realidad soy un caballo miniatura con un cuerno, verdad?**

 **Rarity: si… por qué?**

 **Sunset: pues que somos de especies diferentes, no hay forma de que alguien de su mundo pueda interesarme, o tú podrías interesarte en un caballo?**

 **Una mirada de asco se muestra en el rostro de la modista.**

 **Rainbow: entonces, no estás… ni nunca estuviste interesada en él?**

 **Sunset: para nada, solo quería… bueno… ganar popularidad… ya saben que no estoy orgullosa de la antigua yo.**

 **Las amigas se miran entre sí compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento.**

 **Rarity: um, entonces, no estás interesada tampoco en volver con él.**

 **Sunset: las chicas de este mundo lo verán apuesto y todo, pero para mí, es como un mono con poco pelo, cero atractivo –empieza a beber su jugo-**

 **Pinkie: … curioso, a Twiley parece gustarle mucho.**

 **Sunset: -escupe su jugo- … me lo repites?**

 **Rainbow: pues si, a Twilight le gusta Flash.**

 **Sunset: … … Mejor no digo nada, podemos discutir otro asunto?  
**

 **Como si respondiera a la petición la mochila de Sunset empieza a brillar, luego de su sorpresa una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro de la Equestre y saca su libro.**

 **Sunset: un mensaje de Twilight!**

 **Rainbow: hablando de la reina de Roma.**

 **Pinkie: princesa de Equestria.**

 **Rarity: que dice cariño?**

 **Sunset: … -leyendo atentamente- ah! Dice que descubrió como funcionan las gemas! Quiere que la encontremos en la estatua luego de clases.**

 **Rainbow: genial, quizá ahora si podamos arreglar esas cosas.**

 **Pinkie: llamaré a Sonnie para visarle –saca su teléfono-**

 **Sunset: -la detiene- no espera, dice que no avisemos a las Dazzlings.**

 **Pinkie: uuuuuh por qué?**

 **Sunset: aún necesitamos probar algunas cosas, no hay que darles falsas esperanzas.**

 **Pinkie: oooh oki doki loki.**

 **Rainbow: bueno después de clases esperaremos a Twi, espero que podamos acabar con este asunto de una vez.**

 **Al finalizar la jornada escolar las 6 amigas esperaron que todos los estudiantes se retiraran y luego fueron hasta la estatua, se mantuvieron sentadas alrededor en espera de su amiga princesa, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que desde la base se ve salir a la chica quien agitando los brazos consigue evitar caerse.**

 **Todas: Twilight!**

 **Twilight: hey chicas, espero haber medido bien el tiempo, hay alguien en la escuela?**

 **Rainbow: nop, totalmente desierta.**

 **Pinkie: es verdad que descubriste como reparar las joyas de sirena?**

 **Twilight: bueno, no lo diría así, pero creo tener una idea, vamos a algún lugar para hablar mejor, así podré explicarles.**

 **Pinkie: pijamada! Vamos a mi casa!**

 **La chica sale corriendo pero su amiga atleta la detiene.**

 **Rainbow: siento romper tu burbuja, pero mañana tenemos clase no hay tiempo para una pijamada.**

 **Pinkie: awwwww…**

 **Sunset: vamos a mi departamento, es el más cercano.**

 **Con todas de acuerdo se dirigen al lugar dicho, ninguna se percata de la presencia de alguien oculto en las cercanías quien las observa con atención.**

 **Las 6 chicas agrupan alrededor de Twilight, esta saca la gema la cual había sido ensamblada, pero se notaban las fisuras en ella demostrando que no estaba arreglada.**

 **Twilight: bueno, según lo que descubrí, estas gemas reaccionan mediante las ondas de sonido, cuando estas entran en contacto con ella, la magia en su interior se activa, y según las ondas que las toquen, tendrán distintos efectos en ellas. Tengo la teoría, de que en aquel momento, cuando usamos nuestra magia junto a la música sobre ellas, recibieron una sobrecarga de energía, lo que causó que se rompieran.**

 **Rainbow: ok, mucha magia igual gemas rotas, como se reparan?**

 **Twilight: según creo, las gemas deberían de poder repararse por sí solas, siempre y cuando logremos estimular su magia.**

 **Applejack: entonces, debemos tocar una canción específica?**

 **Twilight: no se si sea así de simple, pero en teoría, las gemas se repararán, si usamos la magia de la forma correcta.**

 **Rainbow: bien, debemos seguir tocando nuestra música hasta encontrar la que arregle los cristalitos.**

 **Pinkie: eso suena divertido.**

 **Rarity: bien, pero necesitaremos algún horario o algo para que no interfiera las clases.**

 **Applejack: podemos hacerlo durante las prácticas, y quedarnos un poco más luego de clase.**

 **Fluttershy: esperen, y… la obra? Sunset debe ensayar.**

 **Rarity: es cierto, querida cuando dijiste que son los ensayos?**

 **Sunset: el maestro dijo que sería desde mañana, luego del almuerzo, supongo que será hasta el final de las clases, … eso espero.**

 **Twilight: … obra escolar?**

 **Pinkie: si! La escuela hará una obra de teatro y Sunsie será la estrella!**

 **Twilight: vaya, eso es bastante bueno.**

 **Sunset: -sarcasmo- si, es muy bueno tener que pasar la tarde con el profesor Discord.**

 **Twilight: discord?!**

 **Sunset: no es tan malo como tú lo conoces. … pero sigue siendo malo.**

 **Rarity: oh cariño por favor, se que el profesor es algo… excéntrico, pero piénsalo, en la noche de estreno, todas las personas mirándote, admirándote, serás como un estrella deslumbrando las cientos de miradas que estarán ahí contemplándote, oooooh me das tanta envidia.**

 **Rainbow: -sonrisa burlona- sin mencionar que actuarás junto a Flash.**

 **Sunset: ugh! –facepalm- por qué sigues recordándome eso?**

 **Rainbow: porque la cara que pones es muy divertida ja ja.**

 **Twilight: … actuarás… con Flash Sentry?**

 **Sunset: si, es una de las ocurrencias de Discord.**

 **Rainbow: pero tranquila princesa, Sunset ya nos dijo que no está interesada en él, así que no corres peligro.**

 **Twilight: -sonrisa nerviosa- qué? Preocupada? De qué? no estoy preocupada no tengo nada de que preocuparme je je…**

 **Applejack: no es por nada, pero creo que nos desviamos mucho.**

 **Rainbow: correcto, Twi, que sugieres que hagamos entonces?**

 **Twilight: bueno, la verdad aún debo hacer unos estudios sobre la gema, pero puedo hacerlos por aquí, mañana mientras ustedes estén en clase yo me quedaré en la sala de prácticas.**

 **Applejack: estás segura dulzura? Si te pillan allí en horarios de clase te podrías meter en líos.**

 **Twilight: pero no puedo entrar a ninguna clase.**

 **Sunset: puedes quedarte aquí en mi departamento, te dejaré las llaves y algo de dinero, puedes investigar aquí y si quieres puedes salir a pasear, a la hora de la salida ve a la escuela y nos encontraremos en la sala.**

 **Twilight: hay Sunset no podría aceptar quedarme en tu casa.**

 **Sunset: si puedes y lo harás.**

 **Rainbow: bueno, si eso arregla todo el asunto yo debo ir a casa, tengo tarea de álgebra.**

 **Las demás chicas también deciden marcharse y tras una despedida entre todas cada una regresa a su hogar. Las dos Equestres quedan solas en la habitación.**

 **Sunset: bueno, ya se fueron, y se que hay algo que no quisiste decirles, que es?**

 **Twilight: … -suspira- … cuando atravesé el portal, la gema comenzó a reaccionar, ante la magia de Equestria, creí que si reunía suficiente poder mágico podría hacer algo, pero… no resultó, sin importar cuanta magia imbuyera sobre ella, la gema no alcanzaba a reaccionar correctamente, hace falta la misma magia que actuó sobre ella la primera vez.**

 **Sunset: que hay de malo en eso?**

 **Twilight: la energía mágica de Equestria, es mucho más fuerte que la de este mundo, y aún así me tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo poder reunir suficiente para lograr una reacción… no se cuando podría costar reunir el poder necesario aquí, o si quiera si pueda ser posible.**

 **Sunset: por eso regresaste tan pronto, quieres intentar analizar la magia que hay aquí.**

 **Twilight: solo cuando descubra como reunir y utilizar la magia que hay en este mundo, podré hacerme una idea de que hacer.**

 **Sunset: -piensa un momento- tengo algo que quizá ayude.**

 **Busca en su armario y saca una laptop, la enciende y abre una serie de archivos extraños.**

 **Twilight: qué es eso?**

 **Sunset: es la "magia" que lidera este mundo, con ayuda de esto pude… bueno… hacer, lo que hice cuando nos conocimos… reuní algunos datos, sobre el portal y la posibilidad de usar la corona, entre otras cosas.**

 **Twilight: wow impresionante, quizás me sirva si… -intenta usar la computadora- si puedo, hacer funcionar esto…**

 **Sunset: je je déjame te mostraré**

 **Tras unas lecciones, una cena y una breve charla sobre quien toma la cama para dormir, Sunset se duerme y Twilight empieza a practicar con la computadora, lentamente logra entender su funcionamiento y empieza a analizar los datos que Sunset le había mostrado.**

 **Twilight: es interesante, me sorprende, que este mundo pueda tener máquinas y conocimientos como este, me pregunto, como sería Equestria con todo esto?**

 **Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento por el momento, sigue su labor.**

* * *

 **Sonata mira el reloj en la pared con preocupación.**

 **Sonata: … ya es muy tarde, Adagio aún no regresa.**

 **Aria: bah seguro debe estar por ahí quejándose de alguna tontería, llegará en cualquier momento, así que no te preocupes.**

 **Dijo esto con falta de interés pero al terminar mira el reloj con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos. Sonata volteó la vista a las perlas sobre la mesa, Aria notó esto y también las vio, tras un momento de duda ambas tomaron una y con algo de vacilación las comieron. Luego de unos minutos la puerta del departamento se abre de forma estrepitosa sorprendiendo a ambas, Adagio permanece en el umbral con el rostro bajo, sosteniéndose con una mano en la pared y respirando de forma entrecortada, ambas sirenas ven la imagen con algo de temor.**

 **Aria: A-Adagio…?**

 **La sirena líder intenta dar un paso pero termina cayendo al suelo.**

 **Aria/Sonata: Adagio!**

 **Ambas corren y ayudan a su líder.**

 **Aria: Adagio! Qué tienes?!**

 **Adagio: agh… Eq…**

 **Sonata: … llamaré a Sunset!**

 **Intenta levantarse para buscar su teléfono pero la mano de Adagio la detiene.**

 **Adagio: … no… no lo hagas…**

 **Sonata: A… Adagio…**

 **Adagio: … lo… lo vi… lo, vi…**

 **Aria: viste? Qué-qué viste?**

 **Adagio: … … Equestria…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunset despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse una dormida Twilight recostada en su mesa junto a la laptop, no pudo evitar el escape de una pequeña risa al verla, tras cubrir a su amiga princesa con una cobija va al baño a asearse. Pasa más o menos una hora antes de que Twilight despierte, tras bostezar y desperezarse nota a Sunset frente a ella con una tostada con mantequilla en la boca trabajando en la computadora, Sunset la ve y la saluda con la mano acompañada con una sonrisa, gestos que Twilight imita.**

 **Sunset: -dejando la tostada- hey princesa, cómo estuvo tu sueño de belleza?**

 **Twilight: más cómodo que una cama de libros, de eso estoy segura.**

 **Ambas sueltan una pequeña risa y Sunset sigue con su tostada y su trabajo digital.**

 **Twilight: qué haces?**

 **Sunset: pues… es algo que hago en este mundo, de algo tengo que ganarme la vida, tengo un empleo en asistencia de software en red –señala la laptop- ayudo a las personas a que estos aparatos funcionen bien.**

 **Twilight: wow! Eso es asombroso!**

 **Sunset: je no tanto, cuando has estado tanto tiempo aquí, aprendes varias cosas.**

 **Luego de terminar su deber digital y su taza de café, la ex equina termina de arreglarse y tras dar unas indicaciones y una cálida despedida a su amiga se retira.**

 **Pasa la mañana, pasa el almuerzo, y Sunset va hasta el salón que suele ser usado por el club de teatro, al ingresar nota a Flash sentado, se miran un momento y luego apartan la vista del otro.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- … será una larga tarde…**

 **Durante unos minutos permanecen sentados lejos del otro envueltos en un muy incómodo silencio, finalmente la tensión se rompe un poco con el ingreso del profesor.**

 **Discord: buen día mis jóvenes estrellas, listos para brillar?**

 **Sunset: si dijéramos "no" cambiaría algo?**

 **El maestro no prestó atención al comentario y entregó a ambos unos papeles.**

 **Discord: aquí, está el libreto de la obra, eh reencarnado la fundación de nuestro establecimiento en una historia sin igual.**

 **Flash: -leyendo- estoy bastante seguro que la escuela no se fundó en la época victoriana.**

 **Sunset: y estoy bastante segura que no había ningún hechicero maligno.**

 **Discord: y por supuesto que ustedes encarnarán al valiente caballero y la noble viajera que ayudaron a construirla.**

 **Flash: eran un instructor de educación y una representante de la nación vecina.**

 **Discord: mañana serán las audiciones para los demás personajes, por hoy, practicaremos en su encarnación a sus personajes, así que acérquense y empecemos –se sienta frente a ellos-**

 **Sunset: -pensando- … esto es tan incómodo.**

 **Un gran alivio recorrió a la joven cuando por fin salió de aquella habitación, un suspiro de alivio no se hizo esperar siendo imitado por su compañero masculino, tras una breve mirada por el rabillo del ojo de parte de ambos se voltean y empiezan a caminar, Sunset siente cierta tención acumularse en ella y tras un quejido se voltea.**

 **Sunset: Flash espera!**

 **El aludido voltea un poco sorprendido y la chica se le acerca guardando cierta distancia.**

 **Sunset: … supongo… que tendremos que vernos bastante seguido ahora, y bueno… no quiero lidiar con esa tensión de hoy otra vez.**

 **El chico no responde pero mira al suelo y en su rostro se denota que piensa igual.**

 **Sunset: … mira, no estoy… orgullosa, de las cosas que hice, … oh… que dije… y… se que, no vale mucho, pero yo… en verdad siento… lo que pasó.**

 **Flash parece querer decir algo pero al final solo guarda silencio.**

 **Sunset: … quiero intentar ser mejor, no te pediré que me perdones, pero quiero… que sepas que lo siento, en verdad, preferiría que no hubiera este rencor entre ambos.**

 **Flash: … también, me gustaría…**

 **Sunset: no te pediré que seamos amigos, solo quiero que podamos vernos, y hablarnos, sin esta sensación tan incómoda.**

 **Flash: … eso, estaría muy bien.**

 **Sunset: … crees que podamos, intentar, llevarnos mejor?**

 **Flash: yo… creo… si, eso estaría bien.**

 **Sunset: bien! Yo… eso, me calma un poco. Am… ya debo irme… nos veremos luego, en los ensayos.**

 **Flash: si, está bien, que… que te vaya bien.**

 **Sunset: si, tú igual, a-adios…**

 **Con eso dicho ambos se retiran en direcciones opuestas sintiéndose nerviosos pero un poco más aliviados.**

* * *

 **Ya era pasada la hora en que finalizan las clases, Twilight camina hacia la escuela. Un autobús se detiene en la acera opuesta a la suya y se ve bajar a una persona, cuando el bus se aleja Twilight ve a la persona por el rabillo del ojo y se sorprende, se voltea para tener una mejor vista pero al hacerlo termina chocando contra alguien, levanta la mirada y reconoce al chico apenas verlo, Flash Sentry.**

 **Flash: Twilight?**

 **Twilight: -sonrojada- Flash, vez, bueno, otra, que, verte.**

 **Flash: ah… qué?**

 **Twilight: perdón dije, que bueno verte, otra vez.**

 **Flash: ah je je, también es bueno verte, aunque, no te vi por la escuela.**

 **Twilight: ah no, no estoy en la escuela, vine para… trabajar en un… proyecto, por así decirlo.**

 **Flash: oh, ya veo…**

 **Los dos se miran a los ojos pero luego voltean sonrojados, Twilight juega un poco con su cabello hasta que repentinamente recuerda lo que debía hacer.**

 **Twilight: ah! Disculpa Flash yo… tengo que irme, debo atender… algo.**

 **Flash: ah e-está bien, si…**

 **Twilight se despide levemente y empieza a caminar, Flash la mira un momento y reuniendo fuerza habla.**

 **Flash: Twilight espera!**

 **Ella voltea y él se le acerca un poco.**

 **Flash: si sigues, por aquí el viernes, crees que… -sonrojado-crees que quizá podamos… ir tu y yo… a tomar algo?**

 **Twilight: eh? … -se sonroja mucho- eh?! Yo, ah si, es decir… si, me-me gustaría.**

 **Flash: en-en Sugar Cube, a las cuatro?**

 **Twilight: s-si, me… estaré ahí.**

 **Con eso y una despedida ambos voltean y se alejan del otro, Flash hace un gesto de triunfo y Twi se esfuerza por contener su emoción.**

* * *

 **Es un poco más tarde cuando Twilight se une a sus amigas en el salón de ensayos en la escuela.**

 **Rainbow: hey Twi, te esperábamos.**

 **Twilight: hola, lamento la tardanza.**

 **Rainbow: y bueno, tienes algo que nos ayude?**

 **Twilight: para ser sincera, si.**

 **Dicho eso saca la laptop de Sunset y la muestra a las demás, en la pantalla se ven una serie de datos y gráficos.**

 **Twilight: me parece, que estuvimos atacando el problema del modo equivocado, investigué un poco y me parece que la exposición directa a la acumulación mágica provocó una saturación en las vías de captación y distinción lo que causó un colapso en las ondas internas dando como resultado la anulación energética, por lo tanto, creo que la mejor manera de evitar eso es fracturar la fuente de magia a niveles más densos, pienso que podremos hacerlo si nos separamos de forma individual, así la gema podrá reconocer las fuentes de magia y se adaptará a cada una de manera correcta.**

 **(en caso de que haya un genio en energía cuántica leyendo, me lo invente todo ok? no lo tomen en serio)**

 **Todas se quedan viendo a la princesa pony con miradas perdidas y se hace silencio por unos segundos.**

 **Applejack: … osea que cosa?**

 **Pinkie: duh! Debemos tocar juntas, pero luego hay que poner nuestra magia una por una.**

 **Sunset: dices, en lugar de usar la magia, todas a la vez, hay que turnarnos?**

 **Twilight: es una teoría, pero quizá funcione.**

 **Rainbow: por mi vale la pena intentarlo.**

 **Todas de acuerdo Twilight coloca la gema en el suelo frente a ellas, cada una toma su lugar y empiezan a tocar, eventualmente la magia se activa sobre todas, Twilight canta un melodioso coro y se rodea de estrellas de luz las cuales luego vuelan hacia la gema y esta las absorbe empezando a brillar.**

 **Twilight: bien chicas una a la vez, Pinkie, vas primero.**

 **Con una gran sonrisa la chica fiestera toca su batería y de esta salen volando unos globos que también son absorbidos por la gema.**

 **Twilight: Applejack ahora tú.**

 **La granjera toca su guitarra y forma esferas semejantes a manzanas, estas vuelan alrededor de la gema antes de impregnarse en ella logrando un brillo un poco mayor.**

 **Twilight: Rarity te toca.**

 **La modista toca armoniosamente sus teclas formando diamantes que se sumergen en la gema.**

 **Twilight: Fluttershy.**

 **Con un suave giro la chica tímida saca varias mariposas que sobrevuelan la gema y al mezclarse en esta la hacen brillar más.**

 **Twilight: Rainbow Dash.**

 **La deportista toca con gran ánimo y forma descargas semejantes a rayos coloridos, estos son mandados hacia la gema pero al impactar contra esta la desfragmenta y dispersa los pedazos. Todas las presentes se asustan y sorprenden por esto, Twilight se apresura en reunir los pedazos.**

 **Applejack: qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **Rarity: Rainbow que hiciste?**

 **Rainbow: solo hice lo que Twi nos dijo.**

 **Twilight consigue juntas todos los pedazos y volver a ensamblarlos, suspira de alivio al hacerlo.**

 **Twilight: … quizás, lo hicimos en un orden… incorrecto, intentémoslo de nuevo, esta vez Rainbow irá primero.**

 **Applejack: y trata de bajar un poco la intensidad.**

 **Rainbow: ufh, bien.**

 **Una vez más empiezan a tocar y cuando su magia se activa Rainbow vuelve a formar y lanzar sus rayos, estos impactan la gema y de nuevo la divide y dispersa los pedazos.**

 **Rainbow: … a mí no me vean, esta vez lo hice suave.**

 **Twilight: -mira un fragmento- no lo entiendo, estaba respondiendo muy bien.**

 **Sunset: … es casi, como si la magia, atacara a la gema –mira a Rainbow-**

 **Todas miran atentamente a la atleta la cual al sentir sus miradas se pone algo nerviosa.**

 **Rainbow: … qu-qué?! Po-por qué me miran así?!**

 **Applejack: Rainbow, estamos intentando ayudar a las sirenas recuerdas?**

 **Rainbow: corrección, ustedes quieren ayudarlas, a mí no me interesan esas tres.**

 **Pinkie: pero Dashie…**

 **Applejack: creí que ya lo habíamos discutido.**

 **Rainbow: -aparta la mirada- … disculpa por no confiar en quienes quisieron convertir nuestra escuela en un ejército zombi, y no metan a Sunset en esto! Sunset no es como esas arpías –guarda silencio un momento y se voltea- … no puedo confiar en ellas…**

 **Pinkie: … Dashie…**

 **Fluttershy: … Rainbow…**

 **Applejack denota su enojo y con brusquedad hace que Rainbow se voltee.**

 **Applejack: qué corrales te pasa?! Una cosa es que desconfíes de esas y otra muy distintas es dejarlas morir! De verdad solo vas a quedarte viendo como las tres-**

 **Rainbow: -la empuja- ya déjame! Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa! Pero… pero… -cierra los puños con fuerza empieza a temblar- yo… yo… so-solo déjenme en paz!-corre a la salida-**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash!**

 **Todas quedan impactadas al ver la puerta de la sala cerrarse estrepitosamente tras la huida de la atleta.**

 **Twilight: Rainbow…**

 **Applejack: … ugh… no puedo creer… -sin acabar la frase mira al suelo con tristeza- …**

 **Sunset: … creo, que la práctica acabó por hoy.**

 **Todas se miran comprendiendo la situación y guardan sus cosas.**

* * *

 **Applejack camina con la mirada baja y una expresión de molestia.**

 **Applejack: estúpida Rainbow, y yo que trato de razonar con ella, sería más fácil razonar con una mula.**

 **?: tú no te quedas atrás en ese aspecto.**

 **La granjera se asusta un poco ante la voz y voltea a ver a Rarity.**

 **Applejack: Ra-Rarity, qué haces aquí?**

 **Rarity: mi casa queda por este camino, la pregunta real sería, qué haces tú aquí?**

 **Applejack: eh? Yo –mira a su alrededor- ah…**

 **Rarity: no te fijaste por donde estabas caminando?**

 **Applejack: yo… … no, la verdad no…**

 **Rarity: … Dazzlings? Rainbow? O las dos?**

 **Applejack: … supongo, que las dos…**

 **Rarity: quieres hablar de ello?**

 **Applejack: … es solo que, no puedo creer que Rainbow…**

 **Rarity: … siendo sincera contigo, tampoco es que esté en desacuerdo con ella.**

 **Applejack: si yo igual… pero, la forma en que habla… lo dice como si dejarlas morir fuese algo bueno.**

 **Rarity: … crees que esté mal? Dejar que seres como ellas, anden libres, que puedan hacer lo que quieran con las personas, incluso si no intentan nada en la escuela, quien sabe que podrían hacer en otras partes.**

 **Applejack: maldición ya lo se! Pero aún así-**

 **Rarity: aún así no quieres vivir con esa culpa.**

 **Applejack mira a su amiga algo sorprendida.**

 **Rarity: … incluso después de lo que hicieron… me carcome la culpa de saber, que van a morir por nuestra culpa… me siento… tan sucia… tan vil… -su cuerpo empieza a temblar- … si solo las dejamos morir… que clase de personas seremos? Seriamos iguales… no! Seríamos peores que ellas… por eso… -le caen una pocas lágrimas-**

 **Applejack: Ra-Rarity, tranquila… -le pasa su pañuelo-**

 **Rarity: -lo toma y se limpia las lágrimas- lo siento… -guarda silencio un momento- aún así, por muy desacuerdo que esté, no podemos obligar a Rainbow a hacer algo que no quiere.**

 **Applejack: … -suspiro- lo se… solo quisiera que se diera cuenta, que lo que hace está mal.**

 **Rarity: … pienso, que si lo hace.**

 **Applejack: uh? A qué te refieres?**

 **La modista mira a la granjera por un momento y luego le cuenta algo que ocurrió.**

 **FlashBack*******

 **La modista y la amante de los animales salían de la escuela con miradas melancólicas.**

 **Rarity: … esto, no salió como esperábamos verdad?**

 **Su compañera no responde pero levemente asiente con la cabeza.**

 **Rarity: … Rainbow… se veía muy enojada.**

 **La chica tímida detiene su caminar ganándose una mirada confusa de su acompañante.**

 **Rarity: Fluttershy?**

 **Fluttershy: … ella no estaba enojada… estaba asustada.**

 **Rarity: asustada?**

 **Un tenue silencio se presenta.**

 **Rarity: … de qué?**

 **Fluttershy: … … Rarity, lo siento, debo ir a hablar con Rainbow.**

 **Sin decir más la chica da la vuelta y se aleja corriendo dejando una modista confundida.**

 **FlashBack*******

 **Applejack: … Rainbow… asustada?**

 **Rarity: eso fue lo que dijo.**

 **Applejack: no-no lo entiendo, asustada de qué?**

 **Rarity: no lo se, pero Fluttershy conoce a Rainbow mejor que cualquiera de nosotras, quizás… sepa algo que nosotras no.**

 **Applejack: … espero que pueda arreglarlo entonces…**

 **Rarity le pone un dedo en la frente confundiéndola.**

 **Rarity: si sigues arrugando tu frente así te saldrán arrugas.**

 **Applejack: … -parpadea dos veces- puf tú y tus tonterías. –rueda los ojos-**

 **Rarity: algunas nos preocupamos por nuestra apariencia.**

 **Applejack: pero esta es la mía no tuya.**

 **Rarity: bueno también me preocupo por mis amigas.**

 **Applejack: hay si tú.**

 **Ambas empiezan a reír y tras descargar unas risas la granjera suspira.**

 **Applejack: … gracias –sonríe-**

 **Rarity: para eso son las amigas –la toma de la mano y la jala un poco- Ahora ven.**

 **Applejack: eh? A donde?**

 **Rarity: quiero que me ayudes con algo vamos a mi casa, apresúrate ja ja –la jala-**

 **Applejack: o-oye…**

 **La modista guía a la granjera por el camino y esta no ejerce ninguna resistencia pese a su confusión.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rainbow se quedó sentada en su sillón, con las puertas y ventanas de su casa cerradas, solo mira hacia el suelo e intenta ignorar los golpes en la puerta, luego de un tiempo los golpes se detienen, escucha el tono de su celular sobre la mesa, al ver la pantalla ve el nombre de su amiga, pero no contesta, la** **contestadora** **del teléfono responde y oye la suave voz al otro lado**

 **Teléfono: Rainbow, se que estás ahí, por favor ábreme, quiero hablarte.**

 **Rainbow mira su teléfono con duda.**

 **Al otro lado de la puerta Fluttershy con su teléfono al oído espera alguna respuesta de su amiga.**

 **Fluttershy: … Rainbow, por favor…**

 **Pasados unos segundos baja su teléfono y espera, finalmente oye la puerta desbloquearse, pero no abrirse, con algo de duda toma el pomo y la abre entrando en la casa, dentro aún con la poca luz logra ver a su amiga sentada en el sofá con la mirada gacha, con preocupación se sienta a su lado y la mira, se hace un silencio entre ambas.**

 **Rainbow: … vienes a reprocharme también?**

 **Fluttershy: … no, Rainbow, quiero que me digas que te pasa.**

 **Rainbow: ya lo dije, no quiero ayudar a esas arpías.**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow, se que no se trata solo de eso, por favor, dime que tienes.**

 **Rainbow: … no tengo nada…**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow, te conozco desde el preescolar, tú no eres así, dime que te pasa.**

 **Rainbow: te digo que no es nada!**

 **Fluttershy: mientes.**

 **Rainbow: -se levanta y la mira molesta- te digo que no tengo nada! No quiero ayudar a esas tres y eso es todo!**

 **Fluttershy: -la enfrenta- no Rainbow! Se que estás asustada por algo y exijo saber que es!**

 **Ambas se miran fijamente, todo a su alrededor parece desaparecer mientras miran intensamente a la otra, como si de una lucha se tratara Rainbow mantiene una mirada severa mientras los ojos de Fluttershy solo muestran determinación, luego de lo que sintieron horas pero solo fueron segundos la "batalla" termina dando como resultado la derrota de Rainbow quien se voltea y cierra los ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños, la mirada de Fluttershy cambia a preocupación pero antes de poder hablar oye la voz de su amiga.**

 **Rainbow: cuando Sunset… -se detiene un momento- … cuando Sunset, nos separó a todas… sentí… sentí que fallé…**

 **Fluttershy: -sorprendida- … que… qué fallaste?**

 **Rainbow: … aunque sabía, que no hice nada mal… una parte de mí sentía… que fue mi culpa… que no estuve ahí… sentí… que no pude mantener nuestra amistad… -empieza a temblar- … sentí que perdí a mis amigas para siempre… y ni siquiera tuve el valor para luchar… solo… solo podía practicar, quería olvidarme de todo, por eso practiqué, y practiqué, pero nunca pude quitarme de la cabeza que había perdido mis amigas… me sentía sola… vacía…**

 **Fluttershy: … Rainbow…**

 **Rainbow: … cuando Twilight llegó… y cuando AJ vino a hablarme… la perdoné sin dudarlo, no quería seguir sintiendo eso… quería a mis amigas, más que nada…**

 **La chica tímida se le acerca y suavemente la abraza por detrás colocando su frente en la espalda de la atleta.**

 **Rainbow: … y luego Sunset… también se hizo nuestra amiga… todo era feliz… hasta que… ellas llegaron…**

 **Fluttershy: … las Dazzlings…**

 **Rainbow: ellas… ellas nos hicieron pelear… su magia nos corrompió y nos hizo pelear de nuevo, estuve a punto de perder a mis amigas!**

 **Fluttershy: Rain-**

 **Rainbow: eso es lo que quiero decir… pero es mentira!**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow…**

 **Rainbow: -le caen lágrimas- No fueron solo ellas… ! yo… yo me comporté como una idiota… creyéndome la mejor…! No hice caso a las demás! Incluso culpe a Sunset, cuando ella trató de ayudar… les fallé, les fallé a todas.**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow, tú no fallaste.**

 **Rainbow: … si lo hice, yo inicié todo, si no hubiera… si no hubiera actuado así… quiero culpar a las sirenas, pero en realidad, se que yo también tengo la culpa, intento no pensar en eso, pero… cuando las veo… cuando las veo, no puedo evitar, pensar en ello, en mis errores, mis fallos… y pienso que voy a caer de nuevo en esa soledad… no quiero… no quiero!**

 **Fluttershy: … por eso tú…**

 **Rainbow: dijeron que si tienen su magia volverán a hacerlo, no lo soportaré… -se limpia las lágrimas- estar sola de nuevo… no puedo…**

 **Fluttershy: -con algunas lágrimas- por eso tu magia…**

 **Rainbow: al principio pensaba en que quería ayudar, pero… al final, siempre, siempre pensaba, en lo que pasaría, y una parte de mi… quería destruir esas cosas… para asegurarme que no volvieran a hacernos eso…**

 **Ambas quedan calladas y sus lágrimas caen al suelo, Fluttershy aferra más su abrazo y Rainbow permanece en su sitio sin moverse.**

 **Rainbow: … soy… soy alguien horrible…**

 **Fluttershy: no Rainbow no-**

 **Rainbow: si! Si lo soy… por mis deseos egoístas… estoy dejando que esas tres se mueran de hambre… ni siquiera ellas se merecen algo así!**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow tú no eres egoísta! Todas queremos seguir siendo amigas, todas tenemos miedo, todas tememos que ellas nos hagan pelear de nuevo.**

 **Rainbow: … pero soy la única que no quiere ayudar…**

 **Fluttershy: … si quieres, lo se, solo… tienes miedo… Rainbow, estamos contigo.**

 **Rainbow: … pero… si las perdiera… otra vez…**

 **Fluttershy: somos amigas, nos perdimos unas a otras una vez, pero ahora estamos juntas, nuestra amistad… nuestra amistad es más fuerte que todo… aún si ellas vuelven a hacerlo, podemos enfrentar su hechizo, y seguir siendo amigas, no estás sola Rainbow… nunca más, nunca más…**

 **Ninguna volvió a hablar, Rainbow solo se dio la vuelta y compartió un fuerte abrazo con su amiga, ambas llorando y sosteniéndose con fuerza, se quedaron así compartiendo su miedo y su cariño.**

* * *

 **Rarity: perfecto! Está terminado!**

 **Applejack: ya me puedo quitar esta cosa?**

 **Rarity: claro, pero con cuidado, no vayas a romper las costuras.**

 **Tras ir al vestidor, con algo de prisa pero guardando bastante cuidado Applejack se quita el atuendo que llevaba puesto y se pone su ropa normal, sintiéndose más cómoda sale del vestidor.**

 **Applejack: no puedo creer que me hayas hecho usar esto.**

 **Rarity: lo siento cariño pero necesitaba asegurarme que las medidas fueran correctas, y tú mides más o menos lo mismo así que-**

 **Applejack: si si ya me lo explicaste.**

 **Deja la ropa correctamente doblada en una mesa.**

 **Applejack: debo decir, estos trajes son realmente bonitos.**

 **Rarity: gracias, me costó un poco encontrar los diseños correctos, pero creo que se verán sensacionales, y harán juego con sus gemas cuando estén reparadas.**

 **La granjera repentinamente se pone muy silenciosa.**

 **Rarity: … cariño? Te ocurre algo?**

 **Applejack: … Rarity, dime, tú crees, que esas tres… puedan cambiar?**

 **Rarity: cambiar?**

 **Ambas se miran un momento en silencio.**

 **Rarity: -desviando la mirada- … temo, que no se que decirte.**

 **Applejack: es evidente que no son como Sunset, aún, si intentamos ser amigas, quizá no podamos hacer que cambien.**

 **Rarity: … si, me doy cuenta de eso –toma la ropa- … pero aún así, vale la pena intentarlo no? Por algo, tenemos la magia de la amistad.**

 **Applejack: -la mira un momento y sonríe un poco- si, creo que tienes razón.**

 **La modista guarda la ropa en un armario y luego de una breve charla la granjera decide partir a su hogar, una pequeña despedida y pone camino en su rumbo.**

 **Applejack: -pensando- … vale la pena, intentarlo, no hay nada que perder, y mucho que ganar.**

 **Con su mente más tranquila camina con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.**

* * *

 **Twilight y Sunset regresaron al departamento de esta última con algo de pesadez. Sunset se prepara un café mientras Twilight se sienta en la mesa a descansar.**

 **Sunset: -suspiro- las cosas se complicaron más de lo que esperaba.**

 **Twilight: espero que Rainbow esté bien.**

 **Sunset: estoy segura que se recuperará, incluso las mejores amigas necesitan apartarse de las demás a veces.**

 **Twilight solo mira la pequeña bolsa donde lleva la joya y lanza un suspiro.**

 **Sunset: -saca el libreto de la obra- y por si fuera poco, debo de memorizarme esta cosa para la obra.**

 **Twilight: es largo?**

 **Sunset: no, pero es molesto, condenado Discord que me obliga a actuar en esta desquiciada obra suya.**

 **Twilight: no creo que sea tan malo.**

 **Sunset: es Discord, aún sin magia sigue siendo un lunático.**

 **Twilight: quizá, tengas razón.**

 **Sunset: en fin mejor me pongo a leer esta cosa –toma su café y lo vierte en una tasa- puedes entretenerte sola por un rato?**

 **Twilight: ah claro, investigaré un poco más sobre las gemas, a ver si encuentro algo.**

 **Sunset: bien, avísame si necesitas algo.**

 **Con su libreto y su tasa de café Sunset se recuesta en la cama y empieza a leer, Twilight se pone a trabajar en la computadora.**

* * *

 **Era un nuevo día, aunque las primeras clases de la mañana fueron parcialmente suspendidas para dar lugar a las audiciones para encontrar a los estudiantes que actuarían en la obra de la escuela. Las audiciones tomaron lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela, lugar donde Sunset Flash y Discord ya están acomodados, la primera con una mirada de puro fastidio.**

 **Sunset: por qué estamos aquí?**

 **Discord: porque me ayudarán a evaluar las actuaciones de los candidatos.**

 **Sunset: porque nosotros? No somos del club de teatro.**

 **Discord: precisamente.**

 **Sunset: me lo repite?**

 **Discord: mis alumnos pese a ser brillantes, son demasiado técnicos en lo que al arte se refiere, esta vez necesitamos más que solo alumnos jugando un juego de rol –se levanta y una luz celestial lo alumbra- necesitamos almas apasionadas y deslumbrantes que lleven el escenario como si fuera su propia vida! Porque el teatro es la propia vida!**

 **Ambos chicos lo miran y luego voltean a ver las luces las cuales estaban apagadas exceptuando la que estaba sobre el maestro, al ver a la caja de voltaje ven a otra estudiante, Ditzy Doo, jugando con los botones, esta al darse cuenta de lo que hizo sonríe inocente.**

 **Ditzy: ups, perdón.**

 **Las luces regresan y el maestro se sienta sin percatarse de lo que había pasado.**

 **Discord: por eso esta vez necesito jueces reales, por eso están aquí.**

 **Sunset: sigue sin responder porque nosotros.**

 **El maestro ignora el comentario y llama a los aspirantes.**

 **Sunset: ugh será un largo día…**

 **Su compañero masculino solo asiente con una mirada de pesadez.**

 **Una eternidad viendo alumnos fingiendo ser personas que no son después, tienen la lista de los que actuarán en la obra.**

 **Sunset: -con voz cansada- ya acabamos?**

 **Discord: tenemos la lista de participantes lista.**

 **Sunset: me pregunto si se dio cuenta que no hicimos nada.**

 **Flash: al menos nos salvamos de la clase de historia.**

 **Sunset: ja ja ja ja ja! eso verdad! Ja ja!**

 **Ambos ríen pero se detienen cuando ven a los demás estudiantes acercarse.**

 **Discord: perfecto! Los actores están listos, es hora de empezar a hacer magia!**

 **Flash: no habría que preparar el escenario primero?**

 **Discord: quien necesita un escenario? Es solo un piso alto que se pone sobre el piso normal.**

 **Sunset: ah si, sirve para que el público vea mejor.**

 **Discord: si si arreglaremos eso luego, vamos todos a ensayar!**

 **Sunset y Flash: -suspiro-**

* * *

 **Sunset: … me pregunto, si podría volver a Equestria, tomar la corona, convertirme en demonio, y carbonizar a ese loco.**

 **Rarity: oh vamos cariño no es para tanto.**

 **Sunset: es fácil para ti decirlo, no tuviste que aguantar sus tonterías todo el día.**

 **Las 7 chicas están reunidas en el salón de práctica, a diferencia de otros días están algo calladas y no parecen interesadas en tocar.**

 **Pinkie: estás mejor Dashie?**

 **Rainbow: … si, lamento, lo que pasó ayer.**

 **Rarity: no te preocupes por eso cariño, todas estamos algo estresadas.**

 **Rainbow: si, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, supongo.**

 **Mira de reojo a Fluttershy y esta le sonríe.**

 **Pinkie: bien, qué vamos hacer hoy entonces? Intentamos de nuevo la magia de a una?**

 **Twilight: pues…**

 **Rainbow: no creo que funcione, al menos no aún.**

 **Applejack: -mira a Rainbow preocupada- … entonces, qué haremos?**

 **Pinkie: vamos a ver a Sonnie Arie y Daggie!**

 **Twilight: verlas?**

 **Pinkie: si! Si aún no podemos reparar las gemas, al menos podemos visitarlas y alegrarles el día.**

 **Applejack: no es por nada, pero no estoy segura que vernos les alegre.**

 **Pinkie: vamos, será divertido.**

 **Rarity: oh, apoyo la idea, tengo sus vestidos listos así que pensaba llevárselos luego de la práctica.**

 **Applejack: bueno supongo que si todas quieren.**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow?**

 **Rainbow: … ah está bien, vamos a ver a esas arpías.**

 **Pinkie: sirenas.**

 **Rainbow: se lo que dije.**

 **Sunset: bien vamos todas, me servirá para relajarme.**

 **Pinkie: Yay! Llamaré a Sonnie y le avisaré!**

 **La chica fiestera toma su teléfono y hace la llamada, pocos segundos después habla.**

 **Pinkie: Sonnie las chicas y yo vamos a su casa a visitarlas –pausa- eh? No están? –pausa- y donde están?**

* * *

 **Las sirenas están sentadas en una banca del parque con sus capuchas cubriendo sus cabezas, la más entusiasta mira hacia una dirección como buscando algo, la líder permanece levemente cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados, casi parece estar dormida, la última solo se mantiene de brazos cruzados con una expresión de impaciencia, de vez en cuando mira de reojo a su líder, tras un par de minutos en silencio la sirena alegre sonríe al ver algo y se pone pie, a lo lejos se oye una voz gritando.**

 **Voz: Sonnieeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Sonata: -levanta la mano- Pinkie! Por aquí!**

 **La chica amante de las fiestas corre presurosa con dirección a donde están.**

 **Pinkie: ya llegamooooos!**

 **Aria: -viéndola- bueno, por fin llegaron.**

 **Adagio solo mantuvo su posición, detrás de Pinkie llegaron las demás, Sonata las recibió a todas con una sonrisa, las chicas correspondieron el gesto, incluso Rainbow saludó de manera amistosa aunque se denotaba cierta incomodidad.**

 **Aria: -se levanta y se acerca- ahora, se puede saber a qué vienen?**

 **Pinkie: íbamos ir a visitarlas pero entonces Sonnie nos dijo que no estaban en casa y le pregunté donde estaban y ella me dijo que salieron al centro le pregunté donde estaban y ella me dijo que no lo sabía así que le pedí que me describiera el lugar y ella me dijo que había un buzón azul un árbol y un perro café por allá y así me di cuenta que estaban cerca del parque por lo que le dije que girara a la izquiera luego a la derecha luego de nuevo a la derecha y siguiera derecho hasta llegar al parque y nos encontraríamos aquí y aquí estamos.**

 **Todas hacen silencio. Un rato.**

 **Aria: … eso no responde mi pregunta.**

 **Fluttershy: am, íbamos a visitarlas, pero…**

 **Sunset: como salieron por el centro decidimos venir y hacerles compañía.**

 **Aria: -voltea la mirada y susurra- deberían estar arreglando nuestros dijes…**

 **La sirena se sorprende al sentirse empujada por la alegre joven.**

 **Pinkie: vamos tenemos muy poco que hacer y hay mucho tiempo, esperen, es al revés!**

 **Aria: -se suelta- oye basta! No se que pretendas tú, pero nosotras tenemos un importante asunto que tratar.**

 **Pinkie: uh? Cuál es?**

 **Aria: no les incumbe.**

 **Sonata: debemos ir a buscar dinero.**

 **Aria: Sonata!**

 **Rainbow: buscar dinero? A qué te refieres?**

 **Aria: ugh…**

 **Sonata: desde que no podemos cantar, y no podemos hacer que la gente haga lo que queremos, tenemos que usar dinero para pagar nuestro departamento, nuestra ropa, todo.**

 **Applejack: … eso, tiene sentido.**

 **Fluttershy: um y… cómo obtienen dinero, si no les molesta que pregunte.**

 **Aria: aish eso da igual, Sonata vamos.**

 **Sonata: está bien, pero luego saldremos a pasear verdad?**

 **Aria: tsk…**

 **Sonata: andaaaaaaaaaa…**

 **Aria: con un demonio… Adagio podemos irnos?**

 **No hay respuesta de parte de la líder quien siguió sin moverse toda la conversación, todas las presentes la miraron con duda.**

 **Aria: A-… Adagio?**

 **Cuándo siguen sin haber respuesta las otras dos sirenas empiezan a inquietarse.**

 **Aria: Adagio!**

 **Adagio: … -levanta la mirada y abre los ojos- … cielos, no grites.**

 **La líder se pone de pie y respira profundamente, las dos sirenas se calman un poco al verla.**

 **Adagio: bien vámonos, ya luego veremos que hacer.**

 **Dicho esto empieza a caminar tranquilamente, Aria la sigue de cerca y Sonata invitando a las demás va con ellas, las 7 chicas aguardan un momento pero luego también van.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La puerta de la joyería se abre, Adagio sale de ahí con una mirada neutral, Sonata la sigue y al último Aria sale mientras cuenta un gran fajo de billetes.**

 **Aria: 7, 8, 9, son 8000 exactos.**

 **Adagio: bien, debería durarnos algunos meses.**

 **Detrás de ellas salen el grupo de amigas todas con una mirada de asombro.**

 **Adagio: no era necesario que entrarán ahí saben?**

 **Rainbow: có-cómo ustedes…?**

 **Applejack: ese anillo… tenía una gema tan grande como una oruga luego de un festín de manzanas.**

 **Aria: … asco.**

 **Rarity: y era divino!**

 **Twilight: de dónde sacaron algo así?**

 **Adagio: de donde creen? El poder cantar y hechizar a la gente tenía muchas más ventajas de lo que se imaginan.**

 **Sunset: acaso ustedes…?**

 **Adagio: podíamos darnos una buena vida en ese entonces, aunque, el hechizo nunca tenía una duración prolongada, nos las ingeniábamos para conseguir lo que queríamos.**

 **Rainbow: están diciendo que se aprovechaban de eso para robar?!**

 **Adagio: robar es, una palabra muy fea, digamos que fueron, "regalos".**

 **Esto gana una mirada de desaprobación de la mayoría de las estudiantes, Pinkie al ver esto intenta calmar el ambiente.**

 **Pinkie: chicas vamos, no se pongan así, disfrutemos el día si?**

 **Todas guardan silencio hasta que Adagio decide hablar.**

 **Adagio: es difícil disfrutar algo con ustedes aquí, para qué vinieron?**

 **Rarity: oh, si, les traje sus nuevos atuendos, espero que les gusten.**

 **La modista entrega a la líder de las sirenas una bolsa de aspecto elegante, la sirena mira de reojo el interior y ve unos paquetes envueltos, voltea a ver la modista y esta le sonríe.**

 **Adagio: -desvía la mirada- Aria, dale su paga a la costurera.**

 **Aria: bien, di el precio, lo pagaremos.**

 **Rarity: que? Oh no no no no no no, estos son regalos especialmente hecho para ustedes.**

 **Aria: regalos? No quieres que te pague?**

 **Rarity: no no querida, es un favor entre amigas, no tienen que preocuparse por algo como eso.**

 **Dos de las sirenas miran curiosas a la modista, Sonata por otra parte solo sonríe.**

 **Adagio: eres rara, y mucho.**

 **Sunset: como sea, a donde les gustaría ir?**

 **Pinkie: uh hu, podríamos ir al sugar cube corner o al salón de fiestas o la disco la fuente de sodas.**

 **Mientras la chica seguía nombrando lugares Aria sintió una tenue brisa y volteó la mirada en la dirección que venía, Sonata también sintió lo mismo y volteó, ambas quedaron como en trance, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las demás.**

 **Sunset: … oigan, qué les pasa?**

 **Aria: … brisa… brisa marina…**

 **Una mirada de confusión e interés se refleja en las estudiantes, Sonata voltea a Adagio quien se había quedado callada.**

 **Sonata: Adagio…**

 **Aria no dijo nada pero también miró a su líder con una curiosa expresión, Adagio permaneció en silencio un rato antes de levantar la mirada.**

 **Adagio: … necesitaremos trajes de baño.**

 **Sonata: -sonríe- siiiii!**

 **Aria desvió la mirada con una expresión seria pero dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, las otras chicas seguían sin comprender lo que decían.**

* * *

 **Sonata: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **Con ese grito la sirena salió corriendo hacia el agua con su recién comprado traje de baño de una pieza decorado con pequeños moños y una falda semi transparente.**

 **Sunset: así que querían venir a nadar.**

 **Applejack: tiene sentido supongo, porque son sirenas, más o menos.**

 **Pinkie pie se aparece con un traje de baño de una pieza con tres colores que nadie sabe de donde sacó.**

 **Pinkie: a nadaaaaaar! –sale corriendo-**

 **Twilight: esta no es zona de playa pública, está bien que estemos aquí?**

 **Sunset: relájate Twi, tampoco es una zona prohibida ni nada.**

 **Twilight: si pero…**

 **Aria: en mi opinión, si no hay un "no", entonces está permitido.**

 **Con su nuevo traje de una pieza con correas y lazos va hacia el agua donde ya Sonata se había lanzado y empezado a nadar junto Pinkie, Rainbow voltea a ver a Adagio sentada en una roca cercana con su traje de una pieza que deja ver su estómago.**

 **Rainbow: tú no vas a nadar?**

 **Adagio: no aún, prefiero disfrutar el poco sol que queda.**

 **Fluttershy: oh, hay cangrejos ermitaños por allá –se aleja-**

 **Adagio: -la mira- … a tu amiga le gustan los animales eh?**

 **Rainbow: siempre ah sido así, desde pequeña.**

 **Adagio: -mirada burlona- oh, una amistad de la infancia, que lindo.**

 **Rainbow: si, no es como si tú supieras lo que son las amigas.**

 **Adagio: -sonríe y cierra los ojos- amigos? De qué sirven?**

 **Rainbow: disculpa?**

 **Adagio: -abre un poco los ojos- según sé, los amigos te ayudan, escuchan tus problemas, te apoyan cuando lo necesitas, te brindan cariño, y bla bla bla bla.**

 **Rainbow: si, y qué con eso?**

 **Adagio: … para eso ya se tiene a la familia.**

 **Rainbow: eh?**

 **Adagio: la familia está para criarte y cuidarte desde que naces, no veo para que tener amigos si tienes una familia, a no ser que vengas de una familia lastimera.**

 **Rainbow: pero las amigas… son-**

 **Adagio: un reemplazo para cuando tu familia no está cerca, eso si lo entiendo.**

 **Rainbow: puff, tú que sabes?**

 **Adagio: se que no se necesita de la amistad, no mientras tengas familia.**

 **Rainbow iba responder pero al final solo resopla y mira hacia otro lado, las otras chicas que habían escuchado la conversación parecieron quedarse pensando. Rarity quien se había acercado a su amiga tímida quien observaba a los cangrejos mientras estos se "vestían" con los materiales que encontraban por la arena.**

 **Rarity: para ser cangrejos tienen buen sentido de la moda.**

 **Fluttershy ríe un poco ante el comentario.**

 **Sonata: -se acerca- chicas que hacen?**

 **Fluttershy: mirando a los cangrejos ermitaños, no son lindos?**

 **Sonata: uuuuuuh a ver!**

 **Extiende la mano para tomar uno pero el cangrejo agarra su dedo entre sus tenazas.**

 **Sonata: … aaaaahhhh! Duele!**

 **Rarity: oh cariño déjame ver.**

 **Rarity toma la mano de la sirena y la revisa.**

 **Rarity: tranquila no hubo corte ni nada.**

 **Sonata: pero duele –sollozo-**

 **Adagio: -se acerca- que rayos pasa aquí?**

 **Sonata: A-Adagio.**

 **Rarity: um, Sonata quiso ver los cangrejos pero…**

 **Adagio: por todos los cielos, mira que eres idiota –revisa la mano de Sonata- no tienes nada.**

 **Sonata: pero me dolió…**

 **Adagio: -rueda los ojos- tsk, serás llorona.**

 **Adagio comenzó a acariciar la mano de Sonata con suavidad, sin darse cuenta que las demás la observan bastante asombradas, mayor es su asombro cuando la sirena líder lleva el dedo dolido hasta sus labios dejándole un suave beso.**

 **Adagio: ya, estás mejor?**

 **Sonata: -sonriente- si! Gracias!**

 **Adagio: si genial, ahora ve a nadar o lo que sea.**

 **Sonata: está bien –corre de nuevo al agua-**

 **Adagio la ve marcharse y luego se percata que las otras la miran.**

 **Adagio: … qué tanto están mirando?!**

 **Rainbow: oh, mira nada más, la líder amargada tiene un lado tierno.**

 **La mencionada prefiere ignorar a la atleta y en lugar de responder va hacia el agua.**

 **Rarity: es buena hermana dentro de todo.**

 **Rainbow: si, pero sigue siendo una arpía.**

 **Pinkie: -saliendo de detrás de una roca- sirena.**

 **Rainbow: sé lo que dije.**

 **No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el sol comenzara a ocultarse, las tres sirenas tras secarse bien vuelven a ponerse sus ropas.**

 **Adagio: uff, el agua me relaja.**

 **Sonata: y a mí –se estira- ah que bien me siento.**

 **Pinkie: y ahora que hacemos?**

 **Adagio: volver a casa.**

 **Pinkie: awwwww pero aún nos queda mucho que ver.**

 **Adagio: pues si quieres ve a pasear, nosotras nos vamos.**

 **Sonata: umm… en realidad…**

 **Adagio: mh? Qué?**

 **Sonata: quisiera ver un lugar más, es cerca, y… será solo un momento, si?**

 **La líder la mira un momento y luego suspira.**

* * *

 **Con el sol a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte las 9 chicas observan el espectáculo desde una colina con barandal no muy lejos de la playa donde estaban. Las Dazzlings habían decidido estrenar sus nuevos atuendos, lo que puso muy feliz a la modista del grupo.**

 **Fluttershy: este lugar es muy bonito.**

 **Sonata: lo vi mientras nadaba, pensé que tendría una buena vista.**

 **Rarity: no te equivocaste, la vista es divina.**

 **Sonata: Aria, Adagio vengan a ver.**

 **Adagio: yo paso, tengo sed, voy por una bebida.**

 **Con eso dicho camina hacia un almacén cercano.**

 **Sonata: … y tú Aria? –le sonríe-**

 **Aria: -desvía la mirada- ummm…**

* * *

 **Adagio mira las latas de bebidas en busca de alguna buena cuando se percata de la presencia de alguien a su espalda, al voltear se encuentra con la granjera sonriendo aunque algo nerviosa.**

 **Applejack: que hay?**

 **Adagio no responde y en su lugar se decide por una bebida.**

 **Applejack: hey, podemos, hablar?**

 **Adagio: sobre? –paga la bebida en la caja-**

 **Applejack: bueno, lo que dijiste antes.**

 **Adagio: -sale de la tienda- puedes ser más específica?**

 **Applejack: lo que le dijiste a Rainbow, sobre la familia.**

 **Adagio: -abre su bebida y la bebe- mmh**

 **Applejack: sabes, la verdad… estoy de acuerdo.**

 **La sirena la mira con una ceja levantada.**

 **Applejack: al menos en lo de la familia, lo que dijiste que la familia te cuida y te cría, en mi familia valoramos mucho a los nuestros, la familia lo es todo para mí.**

 **Adagio: -bebiendo- … suena bien, supongo.**

 **Applejack: yo también tengo hermanos, y bueno, a veces peleamos y discutimos, pero se que es importante mantener a la familia unida.**

 **Adagio: dime algo que no sepa –tira la lata vacía-**

 **Applejack: lo que trato de decir es, que pienso, que tenemos eso en común, puedo ver, que a pesar de tu forma de ser, te preocupas por tus hermanas.**

 **Adagio: y eso está mal?**

 **Applejack: no al contrario, creo, que te conozco un poco mejor ahora.**

 **Adagio: como sea, te lo aclaro para que no pienses estupideces, no soy amiga de ninguna de ustedes, no necesito amigos, y tampoco los quiero.**

 **Applejack: porque tienes a tus hermanas.**

 **Adagio: … ajá.**

 **Applejack: je je**

 **Adagio: de qué te ríes?**

 **Applejack: no es nada.**

* * *

 **Twilight: el atardecer es más bonito en este mundo.**

 **Sunset: eso es porque no hay una princesa que mueva el sol, es más lento, más… mágico?**

 **Twilight: … o anti mágico…?**

 **Sunset: pues lo que sea es más bonito.**

 **Sonata: -suspiro- esto me trae recuerdos.**

 **Aria: recuerdos de qué?**

 **Sonata: no te acuerdas, cuando éramos pequeñas, y Adagio nos dejaba ver la puesta de sol.**

 **Aria: ni que fuera algo tan interesante.**

 **Sonata: pero era divertido porque lo hacíamos juntas.**

 **Aria: … si... como sea –empieza a caminar.**

 **Sonata: a donde vas?**

 **Aria no responde y solo sigue caminando hasta perderse de la vista de todas, Sonata suelta un suspiro melancólico.**

 **Pinkie: qué pasa Sonnie?**

 **Sonata: nada solo… -sonríe- me gusta recordar esos momentos con Adagio y Aria.**

 **Pinkie: awwwww ustedes tres si que se quieren.**

 **Sonata: son mi única familia, claro que las quiero.**

 **Twilight: eh? La única?**

 **Todas las presentes prestan atención ante ese comentario, el rostro de Sonata cambia a uno dolido.**

 **Sonata: … mi madre, murió cuando yo era aún muy pequeña.**

 **Todas las chicas se espantan al escucharla.**

 **Sonata: la verdad, no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ella, ni su rostro, ni su voz, nada…**

* * *

 **Aria camina de vuelta hasta la playa y al ver las olas elevándose su mente se llena de recuerdos.**

* * *

 _ **Una pequeña sirena nada entre las aguas, pronto es alcanzada por una sirena de mayor edad y como si esta le hablara empieza a guiarla hasta una cueva, ahí se ve a una sirena mucho mayor, claramente una adulta, que retiene entre sus patas lo que se puede clasificar como una sirena recién nacida, las dos sirenas más jóvenes se acercan a ven a la pequeña.**_

* * *

 **Sonata: Adagio es la mayor, por eso, luego de que mamá muriera, ella se encargó de cuidarnos a las dos.**

* * *

 _ **La sirena adulta yace tendida en el suelo, la joven se queda al margen mientras la que es mayor se le acerca a verla, se oye una agitación de parte de la más pequeña y la mayor se acerca a las dos, realiza un gesto semejante a un abrazo y tomando a la más pequeña se aleja nadando, la joven voltea un momento a ver a la adulta aún en el suelo y luego sigue a las otras.**_

* * *

 **Sonata: Adagio siempre se esforzó para que pudiéramos ser felices, me enseñó a nadar, a cantar, me protegió de los depredadores y cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarme, Aria también estuvo ahí para mí, pero Adagio fue quien estuvo para ambas, siempre cuidándonos.**

* * *

 _ **El tiempo había pasado, la pequeña ya era un poco mayor, era notorio su gusto al nadar y perseguir pequeños peces para jugar, la sirena joven también había crecido y acompañaba a la pequeña en sus juegos, cerca de ellas yacía la que ahora era una sirena casi adulta, vigilándolas a ellas y los alrededores.**_

* * *

 _ **La sirena joven observa como la mayor canta a la más pequeña y esta intenta imitarla.**_

* * *

 **Aria agitó su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y limpió sus lágrimas.**

* * *

 **Sonata: incluso teniendo que enfrentar la pérdida de mamá, logró mantenerse fuerte para nosotras, me dio… todo lo que una madre me hubiera dado.**

 **Las chicas a su alrededor no podían contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, incluso Rainbow intentaba mirar a otra parte para que estas no se notaran.**

 **Sonata: -dejando caer lágrimas-… nunca conocí a mi mamá, pero Adagio siempre estuvo ahí, por eso ahora, cuando intento pensar en mi mamá, solo pienso en Adagio… y eso… me hace feliz.**

 **Las chicas aún con lágrimas sonríen un poco, aunque ninguna la nota Applejack permaneció un tanto apartada escuchando la historia y también dejó escapar varias lágrimas, tras limpiárselas un poco voltea y ve a Adagio dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente.**

 **Applejack: A-Adagio… estás bien?**

 **La sirena rápidamente limpia su cara con su brazo y habla algo temblorosa.**

 **Adagio: cla-claro que estoy bien, por qué no lo estaría?**

 **Applejack: ah, bueno…**

 **La sirena no la dejó terminar y en lugar de eso se voltea y camina hacia donde están las demás, la granjera no puede evitar notar lo que parecen ser rastros de lágrimas bajo sus ojos, en lugar de decir algo simplemente la sigue, ambas llegan con las demás.**

 **Adagio: Sonata…**

 **Sonata: -se limpia las lágrimas- ah, si?**

 **Adagio: ya… estás lista para irnos?**

 **Sonata: si, vámonos.**

 **Adagio: y Aria?-voltea a un lado- Ah, ahí estás.**

 **Aria llega hasta ellas.**

 **Adagio: es hora de irnos.**

 **Aria: está bien.**

 **Adagio: Rainbooms, nosotras nos vamos**

 **Sunset: también deberíamos regresar, es tarde y mañana hay escuela.**

 **Todas asienten y con eso emprenden el viaje de regreso, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack sonríen mientras observan a las tres hermanas caminar juntas, Sunset y Twilight ambas sonriendo observan al vacío cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos, Rainbow mantiene una expresión pensativa, mira de reojo a las sirenas y con un suspiro intenta despejar su mente, por su parte las dos sirenas más jóvenes siguen sumidas en sus recuerdos, todos referentes a una sirena mayor que ellas, siempre pendiente de ellas, cuidándolas y protegiéndolas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunset: lo nuestro nunca podrá ser posible.**

 **Flash: pero… pero yo te amo…**

 **Sunset: también te amo pero… no puedo, mi pasado nunca me permitiría estar contigo.**

 **Flash: no me importa tu pasado, solo quiero estar contigo.**

 **Sunset: … lo siento… no puedo.**

 **Sunset se aleja corriendo cubriendo su rostro con la mano.**

 **Flash: espera! Por favor…**

 **Al perderla de su vista Flash cae de rodillas y empieza a sollozar.**

 **Discord: -aplaudiendo- Bravo! Bravo! Magnífico!**

 **Flash se pone de pie y Sunset se acerca.**

 **Sunset: terminamos?**

 **Discord: aún no, quiero evaluar una escena con Evila, creo que le falta algo.**

 **Sunset: ugh…**

 **Flash: ah, Trixie, te necesitamos!**

 **Llama a la chica quien se miraba en un espejo repasando lo que parecían ser líneas para la obra, al oir que la llaman se voltea y se les acerca.**

 **Trixie: claro que necesitan de Trixie, esta obra no sería asombrosa sin ella.**

 **Sunset: si aja…**

 **Discord: Trixie querdida, practicaremos la escena donde hablas con Sunset sobre el plan.**

 **Trixie: Trixie está lista, Sunset, espero no hagas quedar mal a Trixie.**

 **Sunset: como sea terminemos con esto.**

 **Ambas chicas empiezan a actuar, Trixie se acerca a Sunset usando su capa de maga para cubrirse el cuerpo.**

 **Trixie: infórmame, mi pequeña sirviente, que pretenden esos "soñadores" como objetivo de su nueva tierra?**

 **Sunset: mi señora, según pude averiguar, parece ser que su objetivo es la formación de una jerarquía social, basada en un pensamiento de igualdad y unidad hacia todas las personas.**

 **Trixie: -levanta el brazo blandiendo su capa- insensatos! No se dan cuenta el error que cometen.**

 **Sunset: mi señora? Donde está el error en su pensar?**

 **Trixie: cómo osas hacer semejante pregunta?! El mundo es delicado y se sostiene en base de los que son inferiores para que los más poderosos nos alcemos en lo alto y gobernemos! Fuimos elegidos para forjar este mundo a nuestro modo y hacerlo un lugar habitable! Te imaginas… -rápidamente mira un papel pegado su capa- te imaginas que pasaría, si de pronto aquellos que son inferiores de repente se alzaran junto a nosotros?**

 **Sunset: bueno…**

 **Trixie: el mundo ya no tendría cimientos en los cuales sostenerse, toda la sociedad se desmoronaría sin más! No lo permitiré, todo lo que yo y mis ancestros e iguales hemos formado no se destruirá solo por… -vuelve a leer otro papel- el mero e iluso sueño de una minoría insensata.**

 **Sunset: y qué va hacer mi señora?**

 **Trixie: me uniré a este congreso suyo, y con un pequeño toque de "magia" –hace saltar una chispa de sus dedos- me aeguraré que su sueño se mantenga solo como eso, un mero sueño.**

 **Sunset: pienso… que eso será difícil de hacer mi señora.**

 **Trixie: difícil? No existe nada difícil para mí! Soy la gran y poderosa Evila, mi poder lo supera todo!**

 **Al decir esa frase una serie de luces y humo emergen desde detrás de la joven.**

 **Sunset: -tosiendo- … oye eso no está en el libreto.**

 **Discord: no no, me gusta, eso es lo que necesitaba, Trixie por favor has más de tus trucos de humo durante la obra.**

 **Trixie: Trixie estará feliz de complacer ese pedido.**

 **Sunset rodó los ojos e internamente deseó poder salirse de todo esto. Finalmente el ensayo acabó y Sunset caminó hasta su casillero para guardar sus cosas, sin embargo la puerta de este acaba atorándose, con un gruñido molesto la jala con fuerza dando como resultado que sus cuadernos y notas caigan al suelo, otro leve gruñido y se inclina a recoger todo, se sorprende un poco cuando nota otro par de manos recogiendo las cosas, levanta la mirad y se da cuenta que es Flash, ninguno dice nada y al terminar de recogerlas la chica guarda todo en su casillero.**

 **Sunset: gracias… por tu ayuda.**

 **Flash: no… es nada… ah… lo hiciste muy bien en el ensayo.**

 **Sunset: gracias, tú igual.**

 **Flash: me sorprende, que te aprendieras tus líneas tan pronto, yo aún tengo problemas con las mías.**

 **Sunset: si bueno, Twilight se está quedando en mi departamento y, me ayuda con eso.**

 **Flash: ah, ya… ya veo.**

 **Sunset: si… no viniste solo a admirar mis dotes de actriz oh si?**

 **Flash: wah-ah… bueno… verás… quería preguntarte algo.**

 **Sunset: qué cosa?**

 **Flash: si bueno, no se si Twilight… te dijo-**

 **Sunset: de su cita? Si ya me contó.**

 **Flash: -se sonroja- ah no lo llamaría… una… ci-cita…**

 **Sunset: no es una cita?**

 **Flash: si-digo no digo… yo…**

 **Sunset: bueno y qué pasa con eso?**

 **Flash: bueno… esto es vergonzoso… quería saber si podías… darme algún consejo?**

 **Sunset: mmmh, no creo ser la mejor para eso, deberías preguntarles a las demás.**

 **Flash: pensé hacerlo, pero, creo que tú la conoces mejor, oh no?**

 **Sunset: mejor? Por qué lo dices?**

 **Flash: bueno, es que… ustedes dos… se parecen mucho así que asumí que quizás serían… más… amigas…? No me explico bien verdad?**

 **Sunset: je je no, pero creo que entiendo lo que dices, aún así, mi amistad con Twilight no es mejor que la que tienen las demás, así que temo que no puedo ayudarte mucho.**

 **Flash: oh, ya veo.**

 **Sunset: … por qué dices, que nos parecemos?**

 **Flash: eh? Ah bueno, solo noté, que ella se parece a ti, a como eras antes, cuando nos conocimos.**

 **Sunset: ella… ah si?**

 **Flash: por eso pensé que quizás ustedes tenían mucho en común.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- más de lo que te imaginas en realidad –voz alta- ya veo, bueno, lamentablemente lo único que podría decirte es que a ella le gustan los libros, no se si te ayude.**

 **Flash: libros, umm, lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Sunset: bueno, si eso es todo, nos veremos mañana, hasta entonces.**

 **Flash: ah si, claro, adiós.**

 **Ambos parten en direcciones distintas pero Sunset se mantiene pensativa.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- "-ella se parece a ti, a como eras antes-" eso es… un poco raro.**

 **Sunset: … deja-vu.**

 **Twilight: qué?**

 **Sunset: nada, así que, quieres saber los gustos de Flash?**

 **La princesa pony asciente.**

 **Sunset: -suspìra- bueno pues que te diré? Para empezar le encanta lo que sea la música, eso es sabido, le gusta el mar, y le aterran las cosas con muchas patas.**

 **Twilight: … insectos?**

 **Sunset: por ejemplo, además no le gustan las historias de aliens y cosas así.**

 **Twilight comienza a anotar todo en una libreta, Sunset al verla solo rueda los ojos intentando no prestar atención.**

 **Twilight: um… Sunset.**

 **Sunset: si?**

 **Twilight: puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal?**

 **Sunset: … si no hay de otra.**

 **Twilight: bueno, se que tú y Flash eran… bueno…**

 **Sunset: … aja…**

 **Twilight:** **quería** **saber…**

 **Sunset: cómo comenzó y por qué terminó?**

 **Twilight: … algo así…**

 **Sunset: … -suspira- cundo llegué a este mundo, estuve tan confundida como tú, me costó adaptarme, entre idas y vueltas, conocí a Flash, y él vió que tenía problemas, él siempre fue un chico amable, podrías decir que empezó algo como una buena amistad, luego de eso, me pidió que saliéramos y-**

 **Twilight: espera! Flash… Flash te pidió?**

 **Sunset: … si, qué tiene?**

 **Twilight: bueno yo había esperado que… … no, no importa, continúa.**

 **Sunset: -la mira extrañada y luego sigue- bueno, él había sido muy gentil conmigo, por lo que empezamos algo parecido una relación, luego… cambié… empecé a buscar el poder, y por razones que ni siquiera recuerdo, llegué a la conclusión que Flash era un estorbo, así que… rompí nuestra relación, nuestra amistad.**

 **Twilight: wo-wow… yo… no había esperado eso…**

 **Sunset: luego de ese día me volví cada vez peor, no volví a hablar con él luego de eso.**

 **Twilight: ya… veo…**

 **Un breve silencio se hace entre las dos, Sunset solo bebe su café tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos.**

 **Twilight: … Sunset…**

 **Sunset: mh?**

 **Twilight: tú… tú podrías quizá… um…**

 **La ex villana mira a su acompañante y luego de un momento entiende lo que trata de decir.**

 **Sunset: no.**

 **Twilight: eh?**

 **Sunset: no estoy interesada en volver con Flash, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.**

 **Twilight: eh… -mira a otro lado sonrojada- n-no estaba preocupada…**

 **Sunset: je, claro que no.**

 **El par de días siguientes fueron normales en la escuela, entre los estudios y las practicas de la obra, fin de la semana escolar llegó bastante rápido, la tarde del viernes, a las 15: 45 se ve a la princesa proveniente de Equestria caminar con rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner, eso es lo que veía Rarity oculta en una esquina vestida como si fuera detective, mientras mira a su amiga caminar saca su celular y habla.**

 **Rarity: Perla Preciosa a Sorpresa Rosa, me copias?**

 **Pinkie Pie con un atuendo parecido al que usó su versión pony en el imperio de Cristal toma su teléfono y responde.**

 **Pinkie: Sorpresa Rosa a Perla Preciosa, te copio cambio.**

 **Rarity: el objetivo está a la vista, se acerca al destino.**

 **Pinkie: cuál es el plan?**

 **Rarity: sugiero un acercamiento para una mejor visión, me sigues?**

 **Pinkie: estoy justo detrás de ti.**

 **Literalmente pues se encontraban dándose la espalda mutuamente mientras hablaban.**

 **Rarity: bien, Perla Preciosa a Sol Naciente, me copias?**

 **Sunset: -llegando- oigan chicas! La tienda de música tiene un rebaja y-**

 **No pudo terminar pues ambas chicas la taparon la boca y se metieron las tres en una cabina telefónica.**

 **Pinkie: Sunsie estás loca?!**

 **Rarity: esta es una misión en cubierta! Qué tal si Twilight te escucha?**

 **Pinkie: donde está tu disfraz?**

 **Sunset: eh? Ah si aquí está je je…**

 **Sunset ríe de forma nerviosa mientras se pone una máscara colorida, Rarity voltea a ver como Twilight llega hasta Sugar Cube Corner.**

 **Rarity: démonos prisa, el objetivo ah llegado al destino.**

 **Pinkie: adelante.**

 **Llevándose toda la cabina las chicas llegan hasta el lugar, salen de la cabina y se mantienen agachadas bajo la ventana.**

 **Sunset: … seguras que todo esto es necesario.**

 **Pinkie: por supuesto que si Sunsie.**

 **Rarity: debemos asegurarnos que la cita de Twilight y Flash salga a la perfección.**

 **La modista se asoma a la ventana y ve como Twilight se encuentra con Flash sentándose ambos en una mesa.**

 **Sunset: … no se, siento que todo esto es excesivo.**

 **Rarity: cuando se trata de romance, nada es excesivo –saca su teléfono- Perla Preciosa a Manzanera, me copias?**

 **Del otro lado del teléfono se oye la voz de Applejack.**

 **Applejack: sabes, sigo pensando que los nombres claves son innecesarios.**

 **Rarity: solo enfócate.**

 **Applejack: si aja… como sea, que debo hacer?**

 **Rarity: tienes los paquetes listos?**

 **Applejack: si Rar los tengo aquí conmigo.**

 **Applejack: bien, quédate cerca y espera indicaciones.**

 **Applejack: 10 4.**

 **Con un suspiro la granjera ahora vestida con un atuendo muy diferente al acostumbrado y llevando su cabello suelto, se acomoda en su asiento en el local y trata de no ser vista por la pareja quienes comienzan a conversar.**

 **Flash: me alegra que hayas venido.**

 **Twilight: -sonrojada- je je, también, me alegro de haberlo hecho.**

 **Ambos se miran un momento pero luego voltean sus miradas sonrojados, las tres chicas fuera del local observan asomadas en la ventana**

 **Rarity: es hora de romper el hielo, Pinkie, tú entras.**

 **Pinkie: si señora.**

 **Pinkie desciende del borde de la ventana para ascender del lado interno al local vestida con un uniforme de mesera y se acerca a la pareja.**

 **Pinkie: muy muy muy muy muy buenas! Qué se le ofrece a la adorable pareja.**

 **La presencia de la chica despierta a ambos quienes tartamudean un momento.**

 **Flash: ah si… ah yo… qué quieres tú Twilight?**

 **Twilight: ah bueno, creo… que un batido estará bien.**

 **Flash: entonces, dos batidos, de fresa?**

 **Twilight: ah si! Fresa.**

 **Pinkie: dos de fresa, en seguida!**

 **La chica se aparta dejando a los dos solos otra vez.**

 **Flash: y… cómo… has estado?**

 **Twilight: ah bien, muy bien.**

 **Flash: dicen que la ciudad es… muy agitada, es verdad?**

 **Twilight: eh? Ah si la ciudad! Si hay mucha… agitación, si…**

 **Flash: cuéntame un poco de tu vida ahí.**

 **Twilight: d-de mi… vida… ah pues… yo-**

 **Rarity: -con su teléfono- emergencia emergencia! Perla Preciosa a Nube Prisma por favor responde!**

 **Rainbow toma su teléfono y responde.**

 **Rainbow: Nube Prisma aquí, qué necesitas?**

 **Rarity: estado de emergencia, necesitamos una distracción mínima de 2 minutos.**

 **Rainbow: hecho jefa!**

 **Rainbow vistiendo el uniforme de los Shadow Bolts (los de Equestria) sale del armario de la cocina para gran susto del señor Cake quien por la sorpresa termina tirando los platos limpios que llevaba, rápidamente Rainbow se escabulle fuera de la cocina con un tubo de merengue, mira a Twilight tropezando con sus palabras y sin que la vean presiona el tuvo logrando que el contenido se vierta sobre el cabello y rostro de Flash.**

 **Flash: agh! Pero qué…?!**

 **La deportista se oculta tras el mostrador e internamente se felicita por su trabajo.**

 **Twilight: oh cielos, Flash estás bien?**

 **Flash: si, pero, de donde salió esto? –mira el merengue en su cabello- disculpa Twilight debo ir a lavarme.**

 **Twilight: ah si, claro.**

 **Con eso el chico va hacia el aseo dejando a su compañera sentada en la mesa.**

 **Rarity: Sunset cuál es el código?**

 **Sunset: eh? Ah si, eh, 12 verde.**

 **Rarity: Manzanera tu turno, utiliza el sobre 12 verde.**

 **Applejack: 12, verde… ah es este.**

 **Rápidamente la chica va hacia la princesa equina.**

 **Twilight: eh? Applejack?**

 **Applejack: ten esto te ayudará.**

 **Con el sobre entregado regresa a su asiento y se mantiene sin ser vista, Twilight confundida ve el sobre y luego de abrirlo empieza a leerlo con gran sorpresa. Flash regresa luego de un rato ya limpio y se sienta con Twilight.**

 **Flash: lamento eso.**

 **Twilight: -oculta el papel y el sobre- no para nada, um… sobre, mi vida en la ciudad, bueno, mi padre es empresario en una compañía, y mi madre da clases particulares para estudiantes de secundaria y universitarios**

 **Flash: wow, suena asombroso, y tu escuela?**

 **Twilight: luego de terminar la primaria mi madre se dedicó a enseñarme, así que actualmente no asisto a una.**

 **Flash: entiendo, debe ser interesante estudiar en tu propia casa.**

 **Twilight: si, aunque bueno, no puedo socializar mucho.**

 **Pinkie: -se aparece- sus bebidas!**

 **Entrega las bebidas y luego se retira rápidamente para sorpresa de ambos.**

 **Flash: bueno, siempre puedes pedir a tus padres que te inscriban en Canterlot.**

 **Twilight: je… eso sería… bonito.**

 **Flash: así podrías ver más a tus amigas y… -sonrojandose- y… bueno, también… podríamos, vernos más…**

 **Twilight: -muy sonrojada- je je, eso… sería… lindo, si…**

 **Ambos se miran a los ojos y luego desvían sus miradas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA: Por si acaso lo repito, esta historia no terminará con FlashLight.**

 **NOTA 2: Este capítulo solo es para un pequeño desarrollo de personajes. Si lo desean pueden saltárselo hasta la escena final donde continúa la historia principal.**

* * *

 **Sunset: esto no acabará bien.**

 **Rarity: qué dices querida? Si todo va muy bien.**

 **Sunset: si pero-**

 **Rarity: están saliendo!**

 **Rarity empuja a Sunset y se ocultan tras la cabina telefónica.**

 **Rarity: -con su celular- Manzanera, hora de la fase 2, usa la tarjeta rosa.**

 **Applejack: si tú lo dices.**

 **Flash: -saliendo del lugar- bueno, a donde te gustaría ir?**

 **Twilight: pues…**

 **Applejack sale del lugar y sin que Flash lo note deja un papel en la mano de Twilight, esta al percatarse de eso mira extrañada como la granjera se aleja.**

 **Flash: pasa algo Twilight?**

 **Twilight: eh?** **Ah no no je je… -mira de reojo el papel y ve lo escrito- am… vayamos al parque.**

 **Flash: uh, está bien, si eso quieres.**

 **Dicho esto ambos parten hacia el lugar.**

 **Rarity: Perla Preciosa a Madre Naturaleza me copias? –pausa- … Madre Naturaleza me escuchas?**

 **Desde el otro lado se oye la suave voz de Fluttershy.**

 **Fluttershy: ah, perdón, esa soy yo, cierto? Ah, si, te escucho Perla Preciosa.**

 **Rarity: los objetivos van para allá, está todo listo?**

 **Fluttershy: ah, creo, digo, si, todo está preparado.**

 **Rarity: perfecto, todas las unidades al punto 02, adelante!**

 **Sunset lanza un leve suspiro que pasa desapercibido por la modista.**

* * *

 **La pareja se sentó debajo de un árbol y disfrutaban una agradable plática, mientras tanto Rarity Applejack y Rainbow los observaban ocultas en un arbusto cercano.**

 **Rarity: hora de la fase 2.**

 **Applejack: ammm, cuál es esa?**

 **Rarity: crearemos un ambiente romántico que los cautivará y enamorará aún más!**

 **Applejack: … cómo?**

 **Rarity: ya verás –habla por su celular- Inicien la primera parte.**

 **Esperan un momento pero nada pasa, Rainbow suspira y saca un poco la cabeza mirando un árbol.**

 **Rainbow: es tu señal Flutter.**

 **En el árbol aparecen dos ojos claros que parpadean y luego se parte un poco mostrando a Fluttershy dentro.**

 **Fluttershy: oh, lo siento.**

 **La chica tímida sopla un pequeño silbato y carias aves salen volando desde algunos árboles directo hacia la pareja la cual sorprendida empieza a ver el vuelo de estas.**

 **Flash: y eso?**

 **Twilight: pájaros…**

 **Las aves se posan cerca de la pareja y empiezan a piar como si fuese un coro logrando una suave melodía.**

 **Flash: je je de donde salieron?**

 **Twilight: quien sabe je je?**

 **Flash: al menos tienen buen ritmo.**

 **Ambos empiezan a reír y luego se miran a los ojos.**

 **Rarity: uh, aquí viene!**

 **Rainbow: qué cosa?**

 **Los dos jóvenes se miran sonrientes e inconscientemente empiezan a acercarse, Rarity mira todo con gran ilusión, Applejack y Rainbow también miran, menos emocionadas pero sonrientes.**

 **Flash: -se le acerca más- … Twilight.**

 **Twilight: -se acerca más- … si?**

 **Las chicas en el arbusto y la del árbol observan con más atención.**

 **Flash: … -se pone normal- tienes una pluma en tu cabello.**

 **Twilight: -se pone normal- oh, gracias.**

 **Rarity: -saliendo del arbusto- Oh por favor!**

 **El grito llama la atención de la pareja pero Rainbow logra esconder al a modista antes de esta voltee en su dirección.**

 **Flash: … y eso?**

 **Twilight: eh je je… quien sabe je je…**

 **Dentro del arbusto la deportista mantiene cubierta la boca de la modista mientras esta suelta una serie de quejas.**

 **Rarity: -soltándose- ugh, será más difícil de lo esperado.**

 **Applejack: quizá debamos dejar que sigan solos desde aquí.**

 **Rarity: de ninguna manera, si queremos que esto acabe con un final feliz, debemos jugar las cartas correctas para lograrlo.**

 **Applejack: no creo que sea bueno meternos así.**

 **Rainbow: sonará raro que YO diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rarity.**

 **Ambas chicas la miran excesivamente sorprendidas.**

 **Rainbow: si dejamos a esos dos solos nunca llegarán a nada, son demasiado… ah…**

 **Rarity: poco táctiles?**

 **Applejack: torpes?**

 **Fluttershy: temerosos?**

 **Rainbow: iba a decir lentos, pero si.**

 **Rarity: y por esa razón debemos ayudarlos –saca su teléfono- lista la segunda parte?**

 **Pinkie desde arriba de un árbol responde la llamada.**

 **Pinkie: lista cuando lo ordene comandante.**

 **Rarity: suelta la carga!**

 **Pinkie: oki doki loki!**

 **La chica fiestera abre una bolsa y deja caer gomitas con forma de pez y moras azules sobre la pareja la cual al notar esto se cubre.**

 **Flash: wah! Qué es esto?!**

 **Twilight: auh! Pero qué-?!**

 **Flash: agh vámonos de aquí!**

 **Flash toma la mano de Twilight y ambos se alejan del lugar con prisa.**

 **Rarity: -sale del arbusto- pero qué?! Pinkie!**

 **Pinkie: -colgada de cabeza- si?**

 **Rarity: -se acerca- qué hiciste?!**

 **Pinkie: lo que me pediste, dijiste que dejara caer peces y moras sobre ellos, usé gomitas porque son más baratas.**

 **Rarity: pétalos de rosas! no peces y moras!**

 **Pinkie: … oh, ups? –sonrisa nerviosa-**

 **Applejack: te dije que no debíamos involucrarnos.**

 **Rainbow: y ahora que hacemos?**

 **Fluttershy: tener… miedo?**

 **Rarity: calma! Calma, un pequeño tropiezo, podemos arreglarlo –toma su teléfono- Sunset tienes listo el CD de música?**

* * *

 **Sunset en un lugar diferente del parque deja un reproductor de música en el suelo y contesta.**

 **Sunset: creo que tengo algo mejor.**

 **Se acerca a una banda que parecía tocar para un pequeño grupo de gente que al parecer estaban en algún tipo de reunión.**

 **Sunset: buenas tardes caballeros, aceptarían un pedido particular?**

 **La joven muestra un par de billetes y los músicos se miran con interés. Flash y Twilight se detienen luego de un rato y suspiran.**

 **Flash: bien, eso fue raro.**

 **Twilight: lo siento…**

 **Flash: por qué te disculpas?**

 **Twilight: fui yo la que sugirió venir.**

 **Flash: ah no es tu culpa, suelen pasar cosas extrañas, si lo sabremos nosotros.**

 **Twilight: je je si, es verdad.**

 **En eso notan que aún se toman de las manos y se sonrojan mucho, se sueltan de inmediato y voltean a lados opuestos, antes que cualquiera diga algo Flash escucha algo peculiar.**

 **Flash: oyes eso?**

 **Twilight: eh?** **Qué?**

 **Flash esa música, es…**

 **Sin más el chico va hacia el origen de la música y su acompañante lo sigue. Ambos llegan a las cercanías de aquella reunión donde los presentes no parecen prestarle atención al cambio de la música.**

 **Flash: ah, me encanta esa canción.**

 **Twilight: am, está bien que estemos aquí?**

 **Flash: claro, es un parque público, y esta canción es lo mejor.**

 **Sin más Flash empieza a bailar al ritmo de la música, Twilight lo mira sonriente y luego él la toma del brazo y la atrae para invitarla a bailar, cosa que ella hace sin esperar, sus amigas se reúnen en la distancia y observan la escena con grandes sonrisas.**

* * *

 **El sol empezaba a ponerse, Twilight y Flash observaban desde una pequeña colina.**

 **Twilight: que bello es.**

 **Flash: si, siempre me gustó el atardecer.**

 **Twilight: … gracias por invitarme hoy Flash, fue muy divertido.**

 **Flash: gracias a ti por aceptar, me lo pasé, muy bien contigo.**

 **Twilight: -sonrojada- yo-yo también…**

 **Cerca de ahí permaneciendo ocultas las chicas se sonríen mutuamente.**

* * *

 **Rainbow: -bebe una soda- pues al final, no pasó nada interesante.**

 **Pinkie: a mí me parece que hicieron un buen avance.**

 **Rarity: umm, esperaba algo más profundo, quizá debimos ir a la playa en lugar del parque.**

 **Applejack: yo creo que estuvo bien, confío en que esos dos sabrán avanzar solos desde aquí.**

 **Rarity: esperen ya se! Necesitaremos una corona de flores, un caballo blanco y-**

 **Applejack: -empujándola- lo que tú necesitas es un buen zape para calmarte.**

 **Rarity: o-oye!**

 **Applejack: -mientras la empuja- nos vemos mañana chicas, acompañaré a la doctora corazón a casa.**

 **Sunset: no olvides que nos reuniremos frente a la escuela!**

 **Applejack: si, hasta entonces!**

 **La granjera sigue empujando a la modista hasta que ambas se pierden de la vista de las demás.**

 **Rainbow: bueno supongo que eso es todo por hoy, me voy a casa.**

 **Todas las chicas se despiden y cada cual va hacia su hogar, Rainbow camina sin preocupación con dirección a su casa, en eso ve salir de una heladería a una chica con capucha, al acercarse nota que se trata de Aria, llevando un pote de helado, ambas se miran mutuamente en silencio por un rato, hasta que Rainbow se decide hablar.**

 **Rainbow: … ah… um… hola.**

 **Aria: … hola, Rainbow verdad? Eres la más fácil de recordar.**

 **Rainbow: si, um… qué haces por aquí?**

 **Aria: Sonata quería helado, Adagio me envió a comprarlo.**

 **Rainbow: creí que ustedes comían… emociones?**

 **Aria: la energía negativa es nuestro alimento, pero de vez en cuando comemos comida normal, solo por gusto, en lo personal, me gusta el limón.**

 **Rainbow: ah ya entiendo… y… cómo están tus hermanas?**

 **Aria: de verdad te importa o solo preguntas por cortesía?**

 **Rainbow: oye yo-! Yo… -mira al suelo-**

 **Aria: -la mira un momento- … Adagio… está muy bébil.**

 **La deportista mira a la ex cantante con intriga.**

 **Aria: ella quiere aparentar que se encuentra bien, pero la verdad es que está demasiado cansada, cada vez, se la pasa más y más tiempo durmiendo, no tiene fuerzas para estar despierta, y aún así… ella insiste en que está bien, pero Sonata y yo sabemos que miente –de su bolsillo saca una perla- si solo no fuera tan terca…**

 **Rainbow mira como la sirena se lleva la perla a la boca y tras unas mordidas la traga.**

 **Rainbow: um… puedo pregunta… esas cosas, perlas…?**

 **Aria: -deja salir un suspiro- … cuando una sirena alcanza la madures, es capaz de crear lo que algunos llaman lágrimas de sirena, no hay mucha ciencia, es un mecanismo de emergencia que las madres usan para alimentar a sus crías cuando hay escasez de comida.**

 **Rainbow: ya veo… entonces, es algo que ustedes pueden hacer.**

 **Aria: Adagio puede… es la única que alcanzó la madures antes de que nos desterraran.**

 **Rainbow: creí que ustedes-**

 **Aria: el hechizo del pony barbón nos dio a las tres cuerpos de la misma edad, pero solo es apariencia, Sonata y yo no habíamos alcanzado nuestra edad madura, y con estos cuerpos no nos es posible alcanzarla ya, básicamente, quedamos atascadas en el tiempo.**

 **Rainbow: eso… no suena genial.**

 **Aria: … si tan solo… -apreta su puño- … si tan solo fuera mayor… yo también podría crear lágrimas, y con eso ayudaría a Adagio, quizás, hasta podríamos mantenernos con eso y no necesitaríamos nuestros dijes.**

 **Rainbow: pero ustedes, querían sus cosas para conquistar el mundo.**

 **Aria: evitar que mi hermana muera está primero en la lista, la conquista mundial puede esperar.**

 **Rainbow: … je je je entiendo, yo… creo… que entiendo.**

 **Aria: … dime, han, encontrado algo que sobre nuestros dijes?**

 **Rainbow: eh? Ah… bueno… verás, um…**

 **Aria: -suspiro- entiendo, está bien, si fuese algo sencillo no necesitaríamos su ayuda.**

 **La sirena se queda mirando al suelo con su capucha cubriendo su mirada, por alguna razón se forma un nudo en la garganta de Rainbow mientras intenta decir algo.**

 **Rainbow: ya-… he-hey, no te preocupes tanto ok? Estoy segura que Twilight encontrará la forma de arreglar sus collares mágicos y entonces todo volverá a ser normal.**

 **Aria: … solo puedo esperar que si…**

 **Rainbow: si, estoy segura… lo será.**

 **Aria: … gracias.**

 **La conversación terminó ahí, la sirena simplemente se retira a paso lento, la deportista la mira irse a la vez que siente una leve jaqueca, se agarra la cabeza y con un gruñido interno sigue caminando intentando despejar su mente.**

 **Rainbow: -pensando- son malvadas, son monstruos, monstruos sin corazón… si recuperan su poder ellas… ellas… -voz baja- entonces por qué…? –se agarra la camisa- Me duele el tanto el pecho…? ugh… ya no se que hacer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**9 en punto, marcó el reloj de Sugar Cube Corner cuando Sunset le dio una leve mirada, con su compañera de cuarto temporal trabajando en algún plan para reparar las gemas, la ex equestre decidió salir para dejarla concentrarse, aún debía esperar una hora para que todas se reunieran en la escuela para otro intento, mientras bebe su malteada se pone a pensar en todo lo sucedido desde la semana anterior, el cómo Aria había llegado a su departamento suplicándole su ayuda, como junto a sus amigas habían decidido ayudar a las sirenas, al menos en una buena parte, sin duda lo que más le asombraba era el cómo había logrado conocer a esas tres** **.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- está claro que esas sirenas pueden ser realmente necias tercas antipáticas detestables odiosas molestas insoportables y cuál era el punto?… Ah si, lo cierto es que se preocupan y se cuidan unas a otras, me pregunto si eso es lo que se siente tener hermanos?**

 **Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.**

 **?: Sunset?**

 **La nombrada levantó la vista y se encontró con Flash parado cerca de su mesa.**

 **Sunset: Flash! Vaya, que sorpresa, ah… qué haces por aquí?**

 **Flash: ah bueno, iba a encontrarme con mi banda.**

 **En eso nota que el chico lleva su guitarra en la espalda.**

 **Sunset: oh, van a** **ensayar** **?**

 **Flash: um no, en realidad, vamos a tocar en una estación de radio.**

 **Sunset: Wow! Eso es fabuloso.**

 **Flash: je si, bueno, no es una estación muy escuchada tampoco.**

 **Sunset: sigue siendo fabuloso, cómo lo hicieron?**

 **Flash: ganamos un concurso que estaba haciendo la estación, solo tuvimos que enviar un disco con unas cuantas canciones.**

 **Sunset: no es sorpresa, ustedes son geniales tocando.**

 **Flash: ah no tanto, lo bueno es que esta vez no debimos competir contra ustedes, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad.**

 **Sunset: de qué hablas? Nosotras solo tocamos por diversión –pensando- y para salvar el mundo y reparar joyas mágicas cuando hace falta –voz alta- no podemos compararnos a músicos como ustedes.**

 **Flash: -se sienta en la mesa- te equivocas, después de todo llegaron a la final de la batalla de las bandas de la escuela.**

 **Sunset: eh je je si… pero solo porque no nos tocó contra ustedes –pensando- y las Dazzlings también ayudaron –voz alta- espera, si van a tocar en una estación, por qué estás aquí?**

 **Flash: ah si bueno… es que… confundí la hora y pues… faltan como dos horas antes de que nos toque…**

 **Sunset: ja ja ja ja, siempre fuiste malo con la puntualidad ja jaja.**

 **Flash: -sarcástico- ah ja jaja, lo dice la chica que no sabía cómo usar sus manos.**

 **Sunset: si pero a diferencia de ti –le muestra el vaso en su mano- yo aprendí.**

 **La chica empieza a reírse y pronto su risa contagia a su acompañante. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasa mientras mantienen una agradable plática.**

 **Sunset: y al final resultó, que estaba dentro de su bolsillo todo el tiempo.**

 **Flash: ja jaja en serio te pasaste toda la tarde buscando una piedra?**

 **Sunset: 5 horas que jamás recuperaré, cuando menos los collares esos sabían bien –levanta la mirada y ve la hora- oh! Rayos se me hace tarde, disculpa Flash pero quedé verme con las chicas para algo.**

 **Flash: ah, claro, si yo también debería ponerme en marcha.**

 **Sunset: en que estación de radio es? les diré a las chicas para que te escuchemos.**

 **Flash: déjame ver, creo que era la 107, no estoy seguro, ya se, dame tu número y te avisaré cuando estemos allá.**

 **Con eso ambos intercambian números y tras una leve despedida parten cada uno por su lado.**

* * *

 **Sunset llega al salón de práctica donde ve a sus amigas.**

 **Sunset: hola chicas, lamento llegar tarde.**

 **Rainbow: porque la demora Sun?**

 **Sunset: como Twi estaba muy ocupada, decidí ir a Sugar Cube Corner, y bueno, me encontré con Flash y estuvimos hablando.**

 **Rainbow: Flash Sentry?**

 **Sunset: si, y qué creen?** **Su banda tocará en la radio hoy.**

 **Dicho comentario provoca bastante emoción sobre todas, excepto una.**

 **Aria: siempre alegrándose por cosas tan ridículas.**

 **Sunset: oh Aria, no te vi, qué haces aquí?**

 **Aria: -mirando a otro lado- vine para llevarle a Adagio su dije en caso de que consigan arreglarlo.**

 **Sunset: oh, bueno, no hacía falta, se lo hubiésemos llevado nosotras mismas.**

 **Aria: -saca una soda de limón y la bebe- da igual.**

 **Sunset nota una actitud extraña en la sirena pero antes de poder preguntarle Twilight habla.**

 **Twilight: ah que hora es?**

 **Rarity: y en qué estación?**

 **Sunset: él me avisará por teléfono, por cierto, sus teléfonos tienen acceso a radio?**

 **Pinkie: uh! No hace falta –va a un cuadro y mete la mano detrás de este- tengo radios portátiles escondidos por toda la escuela –saca uno muy colorido- en caso de emergencia de radios portátiles, o una invasión zombi.**

 **Las presentes miran a la fiestera extrañadas excepto Aria quien la ve de forma molesta.**

 **Sunset: … claro… bueno yendo a lo que venimos, cuál es el plan esta vez?**

 **Twilight: … en realidad no lo se, temo que no eh-**

 **Rainbow: yo… quisiera volver a intentar lo de hacerlo una a la vez.**

 **Sus amigas la miran un tanto sorprendidas.**

 **Twilight: am,** **estás** **segura** **Rainbow?**

 **Rainbow: si, y quiero ser la primera.**

 **Sunset: … -sonríe- Muy bien chicas, ya oyeron, empecemos.**

 **Sin protesta cada una tomo su posición, Twilight colocó la gema en el suelo frente a todas y empezaron a tocar, Aria se quedó viéndolas con una expresión seria ocultando su nerviosismo. Su magia se activa y todas miran atentamente a Rainbow quien tras observar un momento la gema cierra los ojos. Por su memoria pasan los recuerdos de la batalla contra las Dazzlings causándole una fuerte ira.**

 **Rainbow: -pensando- Basta! Rainbow basta! Deja de tener miedo.**

 **Piensa en su plática con Fluttershy y lo que las sirenas le habían contado y lo que había aprendido sobre ellas.**

 **Rainbow: -pensando- … son horribles… son monstruos… pero… pero ellas… se cuidan una a otras, igual que nosotras.**

 **La guitarrista multicolor termina enviando una pequeños rayos hacia la gema y tras mantenerse sobre esta un momento la gema termina absorbiéndolos, las demás miran lo ocurrido sorprendidas, luego de unos segundos Rainbow abre los ojos y con sorpresa ve la gema empezar a brillar levemente, Applejack deja salir una sonrisa y con un par de tonadas envía su propia magia hacia la gema, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Twilight siguen su ejemplo y pronto la gema se imbuye con la magia de todas desprendiendo un intenso brillo, Aria acaba poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa.**

 **Twilight: Sunset solo** **faltas** **tú** **.**

 **La nombrada sonríe con confianza y con gran ánimo empieza a tocar, pronto su cuerpo se cubre con lo que parecen llamas y con una tonada final varias llamas se unen a la gema, toda la magia causa la joya empezar a flotar mostrando una fuerte luz, las 7 amigas y la sirena se acercan un poco conteniendo su entusiasmo.**

 **Twilight: funciona, funciona!**

 **La emoción de todas se desvanece cuando tras desaparecer el brillo, la gema cae al suelo y se separa en sus fragmentos de nuevo, por un momento todas se mantienen solo observando lo ocurrido con asombro y sin poder articular palabra.**

 **Rainbow: Ugh! Por favor! Qué más quieres de nosotras?! –se acerca y toma los fragmentos- solo arréglate de una vez! Te dimos nuestra magia que más quieres?!**

 **Fluttershy: quizá, um… debamos probar con otro, orden?**

 **Twilight: … no, la gema reaccionó bien, pero es como si faltara algo.**

 **Aria: … quizá… no sea posible repararlas.**

 **Todas miran a la sirena la cual solo se sienta y mira al suelo sin emoción.**

 **Pinkie: no digas eso Arie…**

 **Aria: si su magia no puede arreglarlos, entonces no es posible.**

 **Pinkie: … Arie…**

 **Aria: … es inútil… -empezando a temblar- Adagio… Adagio va…**

 **Pinkie: -se le cerca- Arie no! … aún podemos hacer algo! -mira a Twilight- verdad Twilight?! Aún hay una forma! Verdad?!**

 **Twilight: yo… no… no lo se… no se que más hacer…**

 **Rarity se acerca a Aria y pone la mano en su hombro.**

 **Rarity: cariño, no te pongas así, habrá una forma de hacerlo.**

 **Aria: -sin levantar la mirada- … cuál?**

 **Apllejack: algo se presentará, si algo sabemos, es que la vida siempre nos da sorpresas.**

 **Aria: … solo quiero que Adagio se recupere.**

 **Sunset: encontraremos la forma –toma uno de los fragmentos- si pudo haber una forma de romperlos, habrá una forma de repararlos.**

 **En eso el teléfono de sunset empieza a sonar, ella al verlo ve un mensaje y al leerlo sonríe.**

 **Sunset: hey la banda de Flash está a punto de tocar, tomemos un descanso y despejemos nuestras mentes.**

 **Rainbow: apoyo esa idea.**

 **Todas se acomodan en la habitación y la ex villana coloca la estación en la radio portátil, tras unos anuncios y una presentación de parte del locutor, se escucha la banda empezando a tocar. A medida que la música sonaba cada una empezó a sentirse relajada, tras unos minutos la canción llega a su fin, el locutor empieza a hablar alegremente sobre la canción pero Sunset le baja el volumen.**

 **Sunset: eso estuvo bien.**

 **Rainbow: bien? Fue fantástico.**

 **Pinkie: ta-ra! Tararará ta tá!**

 **Applejack: me siento mejor, la música si que ayudó.**

 **Rarity: ayudó a olvidar el estrés por un momento.**

 **Twilight: no será mágica, pero la música si que ayuda.**

 **Aria: es sabido que la música tiene un fuerte impacto en la mente de los seres vivos.**

 **Sunset: eso si es cierto, la música es como la amistad, todos pueden sentir su magia.**

 **Esa frase provoca algo en Twilight, como si la última pieza de un rompecabezas mental finalmente fuese colocada en su lugar.**

 **Twilight: eso es!**

 **Todas se sorprenden por el grito de la princesa.**

 **Rarity: es que Twilight?**

 **Twilight: eso es lo que nos falta! La magia de todos!**

 **Rainbow: … ah, siento decirte esto Twi pero, todas estamos aquí.**

 **Twilight: no todos, recuerden la batalla de bandas, cuando todas comenzamos a tocar juntas, deshicimos el efecto de las Dazzlings sobre los demás estudiantes, y así obtuvimos la magia que necesitábamos para derrotarlas –mira a Aria- eh sin ofender.**

 **Aria: da igual.**

 **Rainbow: entonces lo que estás diciendo es…**

 **Twilight: nuestra magia por si sola no basta, necesitamos la misma magia que usamos aquella vez.**

 **Rarity: la magia de toda la escuela?**

 **Applejack: temo decir esto, pero no creo que eso se pueda hacer.**

 **Aria: dudo que puedan hablar y convencer a todos en esta escuela para que nos ayuden.**

 **Sunset: -piensa un momento-… ummm, quizá haya una forma.**

 **Todas miran a la ex villana mientras ella mantiene un semblante pensativo.**

 **Sunset: no necesitamos decirles nada, basta con reunirlos a todos en un mismo lugar, y empezar a cantar.**

 **Rainbow: y cómo esperas tenerlos a todos en el mismo lugar.**

 **Sunset: de hecho, hay un momento en el que toda la escuela estará reunida.**

 **Las 5 estudiantes se miran un momento y entonces se dan cuenta de lo que su amiga dice.**

 **Las 5: la obra escolar!**

 **Sunset: ese día todos estarán presentes, será el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

 **Aria: … y, si todos estarán ahí… también podremos comer algo.**

 **Rainbow: … si, pero no piensen en nada divertido.**

 **Twilight: tenemos claro lo que debemos hacer, tocar todas juntas y unir nuestra magia a la de los demás estudiantes, esta vez para ayudar a las Dazzlings.**

 **Sunset: y si queremos hacer eso, necesitaremos practicar mucho, vamos chicas, hay mucho que ver planear practicar y hacer, manos a la obra!**

 **Todas asienten e inmediatamente empiezan a formular un tipo de plan.**

* * *

 **Más tarde ese día Sunset y Twilight caminan hacia el departamento de la primera mientras platican sobre lo que harán durante la obra.**

 **Sunset: y en la parte final, entras junto a las demás, y tocamos.**

 **Twilight: no se, de verdad crees que no se darán cuenta que estaremos por ahí?**

 **Sunset: para nada, todos estarán demasiado centrados en la obra, o ignorando por completo la obra, para el caso es igual.**

 **Twilight: de acuerdo, tengo clara la idea, pero aún no estoy segura de cómo podremos reunir la magia y utilizarla a nuestro favor.**

 **Sunset: no sé, quizá no sea necesario, digo ni si quiera se como hicimos aquella cosa caballo mágico gigante, solo pasó, quizá funcione igual.**

 **Twilight: quizá, pero igual veré un poc-**

 **Su frase es cortada al chocar con alguien que resulta ser Flash.**

 **Flash: Twilight?**

 **Twilight: Flash! Yo… disculpa…**

 **Sunset: ustedes dos tienen que hacer algo con eso de chocarse cada vez que se ven.**

 **Ambos ríen y desvían sus miradas algo apenados.**

 **Flash: qué hacen por aquí?**

 **Sunset: íbamos a mi departamento, a trabajar en un, "proyecto", por cierto, estuvieron geniales hoy.**

 **Twilight: si la canción que tocaron fue de lo mejor.**

 **Flash: je gracias, hicimos lo que pudimos.**

 **Sunset: y fue grandioso.**

 **Flash: gracias, um…**

 **El chico mira a Twilight y esta al devolverle la mirada provoca que ambos se sonrojen y volteen la mirada, Sunset al verlos solo niega con la cabeza sonriendo.**

 **Sunset: oh, vaya, que mala suerte.**

 **Twilight: qué pasa?**

 **Sunset: olvidé mi teléfono, tendré que regresar a buscarlo.**

 **Twilight: oh, está bien, vamos.**

 **Sunset: no no no, has trabajado mucho, mejor ve a descansar.**

 **Twilight: trabajar? Pero si-**

 **Sunset: ah ya se, Flash, me cuidas a Twi unos momentos?**

 **Flash: eh? Yo qué?**

 **Sunset: iré por mi teléfono, ustedes dos vayan a pasear y diviértanse.**

 **Twilight: Sunset de que estás-**

 **Sunset: nos veremos más tarde Twi, suerte y que se diviertan adiós.**

 **Con eso da la vuelta y empieza a caminar para desconcierto de los dos jóvenes quienes luego de verla alejarse se miran uno al otro consiguiendo otro sonrojo.**

 **Twilight: yo ah… eso… um…**

 **Flash: am bueno, ya que… estamos aquí, um… quieres ir por una malteada?**

 **Twilight: cla-claro.**

 **Ambos empiezan a caminar juntos algo sonrojados y apenados, Sunset los espía desde detrás de un poste cercano.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- malteadas otra vez? En serio? Es como cuando empezamos a salir, Flash, tú si que no cambias, en fin, dejaré que se arreglen entre ellos.**

 **Con un sonrisa y una última mirada a los dos jóvenes la ex villana sigue su propio camino.**

* * *

 **Sonata permanece sentada junto a su líder la cual yace inconsciente sobre su cama, voltea levemente para ver el reloj en la pared y sus ojos se llenan de preocupación, escucha el leve sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse pero no le presta atención, poco después escucha unos pasos acercarse por detrás, la persona ahora detrás de ella se queda de pie mirando a la sirena dormida y se cruza de brazos.**

 **Sonata: qué pasó Aria?**

 **Aria: … aún no.**

 **El rostro de Sonata cayó con pesadez y sus ojos amenazaron con dejar salir lágrimas al escucharla.**

 **Aria: … aún… no despierta?**

 **Sonata: despertó hace una hora… e hizo estas –muestra dos perlas en su mano- luego de hacerlas y preguntar por ti y si estabas bien, volvió a caer dormida.**

 **La sirena mediana apretó los puños con fuerza mientras soltó un tenue gruñido.**

 **Aria: … cuando… cuando recuperemos nuestra magia… haremos que todos paguen.**

 **Sonata: -la mira- Aria…**

 **Aria: … Rainbooms, Equestria, todos pagaran lo que nos hicieron.**

 **Sonata: Aria, no… no podemos-**

 **Aria: solo míranos Sonata! Estamos muriendo de hambre, Adagio está tendida en la cama moribunda! Eso no te molesta?!**

 **Sonata: -mira al suelo y caen lágrimas- … si… si me molesta, me molesta mucho!**

 **Aria: -sorprendida-… Sonata…**

 **Sonata: … también quiero… quiero vengarme…**

 **Aria no pudo evitar su asombro al ver a la sirena generalmente alegre así de molesta.**

 **Sonata: quiero vengarme de los que nos trajeron a este horrible mundo, de las que le hicieron esto a mi hermana, vengarme de todos los que nos han hecho sufrir!**

 **Aria: … Sonata…**

 **Sonata: … -sollozando- pero… tengo miedo… Adagio… está muriendo… no quiero… no quiero perderla… ni a ti Aria… y si seguimos… si seguimos peleando así… entonces…**

 **No pudo terminar su frase pues el llanto pudo más y llevándose las manos hasta el rostro empezó a llorar, Aria se mantuvo un momento mirándola antes de inclinarse sobre ella y envolverla en un abrazo que la sirena más joven correspondió. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Sonata se calmó, Aria se separó y miró como la más joven se limpiaba las lágrimas, ambos miran a su líder aún dormida.**

 **Sonata: … no aguantará mucho más…**

 **Lo dicho causa a Aria cerrar con fuerza los puños, pero logra calmarse y habla.**

 **Aria: … las Rainbooms tienen un plan.**

 **Esto gana una mirada silenciosa de la otra.**

 **Aria: … por lo que veo, puede ser nuestra última oportunidad, Adagio… por favor… aguanta unos días más…**


	13. Chapter 13

**7: 47 a.m., señalaba el inicio de una nueva semana escolar, y una cuenta regresiva de 57 horas y 13 minutos para que la obra escolar estuviese lista y fuese presentada ante todos.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- solo debemos esperar el momento indicado para tocar, lo que en verdad me preocupa, es donde podrían ir Adagio y las demás para que la magia les llegue, pero que no sean vistas por los demás, la obra se expondrá en el gimnasio, supongo que pueden entrar por atrás pero… Ummm…**

 **Por pensar tanto mientras camina acaba chocando contra un casillero abierto.**

 **Sunset: -se frota la nariz- auchauchauchauch…**

 **Flash: Sunset? –cierra su casillero-**

 **Sunset: auch, hola Flash.**

 **Flash: estás bien?**

 **Sunset: siempre que no haya arruinado mi perfil perfecto.**

 **Flash: a ver –le aparta la mano y la mira- está bien, no fue un golpe duro, como te chocaste contra mi casillero?**

 **Sunset: venía pensando y no me fijé.**

 **Flash: que pensabas tanto?**

 **Sunset: ah- no nada… solo, sobre la obra ya sabes.**

 **Flash: ah si, escuchaste lo de hoy verdad?**

 **Sunset: qué cosa?**

 **Flash: bueno como estamos perdiendo algunas clases por lo de la obra, algunos maestros piensan adelantar unas clases para que estemos al día.**

 **Sunset: qué?! Pero si Discord ya había arreglado ese asunto.**

 **Flash: si pero parece que algunos maestros no están de acuerdo.**

 **Sunset: eso no es justo!**

 **Flash: además, el maestro Disc´ Ourt quiere que los que participamos en la obra nos quedemos luego del ensayo para discutir unos asuntos.**

 **Sunset: uuuuuuugh! Que tipo tan molesto.**

 **Flash: quizá si lo hacemos rápido nos deje ir pronto.**

 **Sunset: lo dudo –suspira- será un día molesto.**

 **Flash: … si supongo –suspira-**

 **Sunset: … oye Flash.**

 **Flash: si?**

 **Sunset: me devuelves mi mano?**

 **El chico nota que aún sostiene la mano de Sunset y de inmediato la suelta apenado.**

 **Flash: pe-perdón!**

 **Sunset: no importa –se queda pensando un momento- Flash, será un día terrible y molesto.**

 **Flash: -confundido- … ah, si…**

 **Sunset: -mira a los lados y le susurra- estás pensando lo que yo?**

 **Flash se sorprende y luego mira a todos lados, la chica lo mira con una sonrisa cómplice.**

* * *

 **La campana que da inicio a clase suena por toda la escuela, los estudiantes entran a sus respectivos salones, y sin nadie a la vista, Sunset y Flash salen de su escondite y salen corriendo alejándose de la escuela.**

 **Sunset: -corriendo- oh si nena! aún tengo el toque.**

 **Flash: -corriendo detrás de ella- si nos descubren nos irá muy mal, lo sabes no?**

 **Sunset: valdrá la pena, el día será un asco de todas formas, un castigo por volarse las clases, no hará mucha diferencia.**

 **Flash: je, si supongo que tienes razón.**

 **Sunset: bueno Flash, qué te gustaría hacer?**

 **El chico piensa un momento y luego sonríe.**

* * *

 **Sunset: no me sorprende.**

 **Dice mirando a su compañero revisar CD´s de música.**

 **Flash: hoy llegó el nuevo CD de los Radiants, pensaba venir luego de clases, pero ya que estoy aquí.**

 **Sunset niega con la cabeza pero sonríe.**

 **Flash: aquí está, ja! soy el primero en conseguirlo.**

 **Sunset: -se lo quita- y serás el segundo en escucharlo –se retira-**

 **Flash: he?! oye!**

 **Ambos escuchan el disco y mientras pasean por la ciudad se envuelven en una conversación sin importancia. Compran conos de helado y Sunset se termina el suyo muy rápido pero ve que Flash aún tiene así que en medio de la plática le señala a Flash una dirección y cuando él voltea ella hace un rápido movimiento para intercambiar los conos y luego sale corriendo, cuando Flash voltea se da cuenta de lo que pasó y la persigue. En el centro comercial empiezan a probarse algunos atuendos, algunos elegantes y otros divertidos. En el cine y tras la victoria de Flash en piedra papel y tijeras se ponen a ver el Señor de los collares, Sunset mira la película sin mucho ánimo aunque no puede evitar soltar varias risas al ver la reacción de Flash cuando aparece una hormiga gigante en pantalla. Al llegar le medio día compraron unas ensaladas y sodas en una casa de comidas y se sentaron a comer en una banca del lugar.**

 **Flash: había olvidado que divertido era escapar de clase.**

 **Sunset: yo igual, definitivamente vale cual sea el castigo que nos pongan.**

 **Una breve pausa se presenta entre ambos mientras comen.**

 **Sunset: y bueno, como vas con Twi?**

 **Flash: -se sonroja- eh? Ah… yo…**

 **Sunset: je je je te pusiste todo rojo.**

 **Flash: n-no es verdad.**

 **Sunset: -mirada pícara- claro que si, se nota que te gusta.**

 **Flash: bue-bueno… me gusta si… pero… es decir…**

 **Sunset: je je je eso es lindo –pensando- y asqueroso -voz alta- por qué no le has pedido que sean novios.**

 **Flash: ah bueno… -baja la cabeza- en realidad…**

 **Sunset: -lo mira extrañada- … qué pasa?**

 **Flash: es solo… bueno, Twilight vive muy lejos de aquí…**

 **Sunset: -pensando- no tienes idea.**

 **Flash: estoy seguro de que ella podría llegar a encontrar a alguien más.**

 **Sunset: -levanta una ceja- alguien más?**

 **Flash: quiero decir, incluso si se lo propusiera, ella podría conocer a alguien más, alguien de la ciudad, y bueno…**

 **Sunset: umm, ya entiendo, pero ella te gusta verdad? deberías al menos decírselo.**

 **Flash: … yo… no se… es como si no valiera la pena…**

 **Sunset: que no vale la pena? De que rayos hablas? Por supuesto que lo vale!**

 **Flash: tú… tú crees?**

 **Sunset: mira, sería la primera en admitir el cómo despreciaba a los demás, y cuando Twilight y las demás me ayudaron, tenía demasiado miedo sobre lo que los demás pudieran pensar de mí, pero me di cuenta de algo…**

 **Flash: -la mira interesado- … qué cosa?**

 **Sunset: que estaba sola… el miedo de hablar y andar con los demás me estaba alejando de todos, dejándome sola… no quería eso, no es bueno estar solo Flash, incluso si tú y Twilight están tan separados, si no hablas con ella y aprovechas el tiempo que tienen, al final todo podría acabarse y terminarás preguntándote que hubiera pasado si se lo hubieses dicho.**

 **Flash: … quizá… tengas razón.**

 **Sunset: la tengo, no querrás pasar por lo que yo.**

 **Flash: … -sonríe- gracias Sunset.**

 **Sunset: de nada –come su ensalada.**

 **Flash: je je, es gracioso…**

 **Sunset: mh? Qué cosa?**

 **Flash: antes, cuando nos conocimos, eras tú la que tenía miedo de hacer cosas, incluso hablar con la gente.**

 **Sunset: y tú me ayudaste con eso, lo recuerdo.**

 **Flash: ahora eres tú la que me está dando consejos a mí, es curioso.**

 **Sunset: la vida está llena de sorprensas –pensando- si lo sabré yo.**

 **Flash: je… que recuerdos –mira a la distancia-**

 **Sunset lo mira mientras un momento y luego aprieta el vaso de Flash provocando un chorro de soda salir por la pajilla y mojarlo en la cara para gran sorpresa del chico.**

 **Sunset: ja ja ja ja ja! Venganza!**

 **Flash: venganza?**

 **Sunset: siempre me hacías eso cuando yo me distraía.**

 **Flash: -se seca el rostro- con que si eh?**

 **Ambos empiezan a reír mientras se mojan uno al otro, la soda de ambos se termina pronto por lo que Sunset le lanza los pepinillos de su ensalada, Flash intenta quitársela por lo que ella empieza a correr y él la persigue, tras una persecución y haberse lavado un poco en los baños los dos salen del centro comercial.**

 **Sunset: ja ja ja tienes una lechuga en tu oreja.**

 **Flash: -se la quita- ja ja si? pues tu cabello huele a soda.**

 **Sunset: ja ja ja si, necesitaré un baño cuando llegue a casa.**

 **Flash: je je, puedes decirlo de nuevo –mira los alrededores- sabes, es curioso ver tan poca gente por aquí.**

 **Sunset: mh? Por qué lo dices?**

 **Flash: bueno este lugar suele estar lleno a reventar.**

 **Sunset: si bueno, recuerda que la mayoría está en la escuela a esta hora.**

 **Flash: si lo se, es un cambio agradable supongo, por lo general hay tanta gente, que es fácil perderse, no se tú pero yo no podría encontrarme ni a mí mismo entre tanta gente.**

 **Sunset se detiene de repente pensando en lo dicho por Flash.**

 **Flash: -para y la mira- Sunset? Estás bien?**

 **Sunset: no podría… ni encontrar… eso es!**

 **Flash: … qué es…?**

 **Sunset: -lo toma de los hombros- Flash eres un genio!**

 **Flash: … lo soy…?**

 **Sunset: vamos! Hay que hablar con Discord! –corre y se lo lleva-**

 **Flash: o-oye espera! Qué hay qué qué?!**

* * *

 **Applejack: invitar, a nuestras familias?**

 **Durante el receso las 6 estudiantes se juntaron junto a la estatua de la escuela donde Sunset les contó a las demás su idea.**

 **Sunset: si a todos los que puedan.**

 **Rarity: por qué le propusiste eso al profesor?**

 **Sunset: porque así nadie se dará cuando que Adagio y las demás están ahí.**

 **Rainbow: explícate por favor porque no entiendo.**

 **Sunset: si el lugar se llena de personas, entonces ellas podrán mezclarse entre todos y nadie las notará, sería como ver una aguja en un pajar.**

 **Applejack: tiene sentido, sobre todo lo de la aguja.**

 **Rainbow: espera, olvidas algo Sunset, cuando hagamos lo de darles la magia sus joyas empezarán a brillar y volar y cosas así, eso llamará la atención.**

 **Sunset: ya lo tengo resuelto.**

 **En ese momento la puerta se abre y a la sala entra Vynil, se quita sus audífonos y mira a Sunset.**

 **Sunset: tienes lo necesario?**

 **Como respuesta la DJ levanta el pulgar y sonríe con confianza.**

 **Sunset: genial, gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.**

 **Un asentimiento de cabeza es la única respuesta de la chica musical antes de que vuelva a ponerse sus audífonos y salga del lugar.**

 **Sunset: créanme, esto funcionará.**

 **Rainbow: vale, tú sabrás lo que haces, además de practicar que más debemos hacer.**

 **Rarity: si no les molesta, yo debo ir a terminar los trajes para la obra, ya están casi listos pero quiero darles unos toques finales.**

 **Fluttershy: oh, debo ir al refugio y tratar de adelantar mis tareas para poder asistir a la obra.**

 **Sunset: creo que nos vamos por hoy, mañana haremos una práctica final y luego es la obra.**

 **Todas asienten estando de acuerdo y cuando termina la jornada escolar cada una va por su camino, a excepción de Sunset quien junto a Flash terminan siendo castigados y dejados estudiando en un salón cerrado.**

 **Flash: … valió la pena.**

 **Sunset: si que si.**

* * *

 **Esa noche en el departamento Sunset repasaba con ayuda de Twilight sus últimos diálogos.**

 **Sunset: gracias amado mío, me has mostrado la luz, y me has librado de mis ataduras, pero ahora, mi destino es seguir mi camino, y tú debes seguir el tuyo, si un día me extrañas, busca en el viento, los mensajes que te dejaré desde la distancia.**

 **La princesa aplaude animadamente.**

 **Twilight: perfecto Sunset! Ya puedes recitar toda la obra sin problema, te aprendiste tus líneas muy rápido, me sorprendes.**

 **Sunset: bueno es gracias a que me ayudaste, además tú te aprendiste MIS diálogos mucho más rápido.**

 **Twilight: je je tengo facilidad para recordar cosas.**

 **Sunset: te lo creo, bueno, mañana es el ensayo final, luego viene la obra, espero que todo salga bien.**

 **Twilight: tengo fé que así será –saca un block de notas- eh preparado un pequeño procedimiento de como las chicas y yo debemos ubicarnos para tocar.**

 **Sunset: je si… bueno, mañana será un día atareado, vámonos a dormir.**

 **La aprobación de la princesa Equestre no se hace esperar y ambas van a descansar.**

* * *

 **El día siguiente llegó rápido, y la mañana también pasó bastante rápido, a la hora del ensayo los estudiantes vistieron los trajes que Rarity había hecho.**

 **Discord: ummm buen trabajo Rarity, aunque no quedaron tan bonitos como esperaba pero supongo que era demasiado pedir, aún así son espléndidos.**

 **Rarirty: je je… si… gracias… -pensando- qué sabe él de estética?**

 **Discord: bien señores y señoritas, si ya están adecuadamente vestidos empecemos con el ensayo final.**

 **Flash intenta acostumbrarse a su disfraz, muy similar a un traje de gala Victoriano de color azul y blanco, adornado con pequeños detalles, mientras se arregla un poco escucha alguien viniendo por detrás y al voltear ve a Sunset con un vestido de salón dorado con detalles en rojo brillante.**

 **Flash: -asombrado- … wo-wow, Sunset… te ves fantástica.**

 **Sunset: mh gracias, la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a los vestidos como este, pero Rarity sabe como hacerlos, tú también te ves bien, apuesto que a Twilight le encantaría verte vestido así.**

 **Flash: -sonrojado- je, no digas eso.**

 **Discord: Sunset Flash vengan por favor vamos a empezar!**

 **Sunset: ya vamos! Vamos Flash.**

 **Con eso ambos se reúnen con los demás alumnos y empieza la práctica. Llegado un momento se ve a Trixie vestida con su vestido de encaje negro con una larga capa haciendo juego.**

 **Trixie: sirviente, preséntate ante mí!**

 **Sunset: -acercándose- si mi señora, en qué le puedo ofrecer?**

 **Trixie: seguramente has oído de esa reunión en aquel pequeño pueblo.**

 **Sunset: si, mi señora, qué hay con ello?**

 **Trixie: tengo curiosidad por ver que es lo que se propone ese grupo.**

 **Sunset: puedo preguntar la razón de su desconcierto?**

 **Trixie: los señores y autoridades presentes, son personalidades muy importantes en estas tierras, pero no le veo sentido a tener una reunión tan cerrada, donde no participarán las autoridades estatales, por eso quiero que tú, te infiltres entre ellos y averigües lo que traman.**

 **Sunset: con todo respeto, no sería más fácil que vaya usted misma?**

 **Trixie: tan ilusa como siempre, si fuese yo en persona sin una invitación, sospecharían de mis motivos y quizá no muestren su verdadera cara.**

 **Sunset: y… cómo puedo yo cumplir su pedido sin una invitación propia?**

 **Trixie: la conseguirás, solo necesitas que alguien te lleve, y tengo el objetivo perfecto.**

 **Luego de eso se ve una práctica de algo que parece una lucha de espadas entre Flash y varios estudiantes, tras la victoria del joven este se acerca a Sunset quien yace apoyada en el suelo.**

 **Flash: está bien señorita?**

 **Sunset: si, gracias por su ayuda gentil caballero.**

 **Flash: no tiene porque darlas.**

 **Pasa cerca de 30 minutos, y se llega a una de las escenas finales, con Sunset dándole la espalda a Flash mientras este mira al suelo.**

 **Flash: … de verdad, vas a irte?**

 **Sunset: … toda mi vida eh estado al servicio de Evila y sus iguales, pero ahora, con su congreso erradicado, y con la nueva sociedad que tú y los tuyos van a formar, finalmente puedo hacer mi vida como lo deseo.**

 **Flash: y no puedo formar parte de esa vida?**

 **Sunset: … tú perteneces aquí, tu vida está aquí, la mía, en otro lugar.**

 **Flash: -la voltea y toma sus manos- quiero ir contigo!**

 **Sunset: -le acaricia la mejilla- esta gente te necesita, y la sociedad que formarás te necesitará aún más, debes quedarte.**

 **Flash: … quédate también.**

 **Sunset: desearía poder, pero hay todo un mundo nuevo para mí allá afuera, un mundo que quiero conocer.**

 **Flash: … te voy a extrañar.**

 **Sunset: y yo a ti mi amado caballero.**

 **Ambos se mantienen viéndose en silencio, Flash mira los ojos de Sunset con melancolía, pasa un rato… hasta que Sunset pone una mirada confusa y le habla.**

 **Sunset: Flash, Flash.**

 **Flash: eh que?!**

 **Sunset: sigue el diálogo, vamos que ya acabamos.**

 **Flash: eh? –sonrojándose- Ah si! Ah… si –le besa la mano- adiós, mi amada.**

 **Con eso Sunset da la vuelta y se aparta un poco antes de hablar sin voltear.**

 **Sunset: gracias amado mío, me has mostrado la luz, y me has librado de mis ataduras, pero ahora, mi destino es seguir mi camino, y tú debes seguir el tuyo, si un día me extrañas, busca en el viento, los mensajes que te dejaré desde la distancia.**

 **Sunset se aleja más mientras Flash la mira triste pero decidido.**

 **Discord: bravo! Bravo! Excelente! Oh mis queridos chicos, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor, la emoción, el drama, los atuendos-podrían ser mejores pero- todo es fantástico! Vamos con la última escena, y podremos dar el ensayo final como un éxito!**

 **Los alumnos suspiran aliviados de que falte poco para acabar todo.**

 **Sunset: ugh por fin, no se si aguante tener esto puesto más tiempo.**

 **Voltea y ve Flash con una mirada como perdida.**

 **Sunset: Flash, estás bien?**

 **Flash: eh?** **Ah si! Si… estoy bien.**

 **Sunset: qué pasó ahí? Olvidaste tus líneas?**

 **Flash: ah s-si, me-me trabé por un momento je je.**

 **Discord: -rodea a Flash por sus hombros- no es por presionarte Flash, pero el estreno es mañana y tienes que tener tus líneas claras para entonces.**

 **Flash: si-si lo se… solo, fue un error, no pasará de nuevo.**

 **Discord: excelente, ahora ven que te necesitamos para la última escena –se lo lleva-**

 **Flash: wah!**

 **Sunset: -suspiro- que fastidio, al menos, mañana acabará todo –guarda silencio un momento- y… podremos ayudar a Adagio, Aria y Sonata –mirada decidida- si, esta vez funcionará, estoy segura, no volveré a fallar, no a unas amigas.**

 **La chica se sorprende de sus propias palabras pero al final sonríe y suspira.**

 **Sunset: mañana será una noche interesante.**

* * *

 **Nota: Hola y gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta este punto. Falta poco para el final de esta historia, así que voy a hacer una consulta, les gustaría que agregue escenas de la obra con los personajes actuando y eso? o prefierien que me salte todo eso y solo ponga la escena final cuando hacen el número musical? ustedes deciden. Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí y procuraré traer el próximo capítulo pronto. Bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight mira a la sirena mayor inconsciente en la cama.**

 **Twilight: … cuánto tiempo lleva así?**

 **Aria: … días… a penas se despierta por unos momento, y luego, solo vuelve a dormir.**

 **Twilight: -toma la mano de Adagio- … está… fría…**

 **Aria: y su piel empieza a rasgarse.**

 **Como demostrando ese punto Twilight nota que al soltar la mano de la sirena diminutas porciones de su piel queda entre sus dedos.**

 **Aria: … son signos.**

 **Twilight: -la mira- … signos de qué?**

 **Aria no responde, solo mira al suelo con tristeza y miedo, Twilight solo voltea a ver a Adagio y muestra preocupación.**

 **Aria: … no creo… que quede mucho…**

 **Twilight: … tranquila, mañana, podremos reparar los dijes, estoy segura.**

 **Aria: ... no lo estás, solo tienes fé que tu plan sirva.**

 **Twilight: si… bueno… yo…**

 **Aria: … es todo lo que nos queda, solo puedo confiar en ustedes.**

 **Dicho esto la sirena sale de la habitación, Twilight la ve marcharse y tras dar una última mirada a la sirena dormida también se retira. En la sala, las 5 chicas, 2 Equestres, y 2 de las 3 sirenas comienzan la pláticar sobre lo que harán.**

 **Twilight: será el mejor momento para hacerlo, todos los estudiantes estarán centrados en ese momento, al menos es la teoría.**

 **Aria: y cómo entraremos?**

 **Sunset: como todos estarán pendientes de la obra, será fácil entrar por la parte trasera.**

 **Sonata: la obra será en el gimnasio?**

 **Sunset: si, harán un escenario y ahí será la obra.**

 **Twilight: una vez usemos nuestra magia, deberán mezclarse entre la gente, la magia irá a sus dijes, y eso debería repararlos.**

 **Aria: debería, y si no lo hace?**

 **Twilight: bueno…**

 **Sunset: lo hará!** **Tengamos fé.**

 **Sonata: … es lo único que podemos hacer.**

 **Aria: … si, lo se.**

 **Applejack: todas recuerdan donde deben estar?**

 **Pinkie: sipidipi!**

 **Rainbow: aún no entiendo porque debemos ubicarnos separadas.**

 **Twilight: es para asegurarnos que la magia llegue a todos los alumnos, al distribuirnos y llamar la atención desde distintos ángulos, tendremos más seguridad que todos nos escuchen.**

 **Rainbow: ja, como si hiciera falta, basta con que muestre mis impresionantes habilidades de guitarra y la multitud estallará.**

 **Applejack: -sarcástica- si, claro que lo hará.**

 **Twilight: bien, la obra empieza a las 5 de la tarde.**

 **Sunset: y durá poco más de 30 minutos, así que antes de las 5: 30 deberán de estar allá.**

 **Sonata: qué… qué hacemos con Adagio? Ella…**

 **Aria: … habrá que ver como llevarla.**

 **Applejack: si quieren puedo venir y llevarla en mi espalda, estoy acostumbrada a cargar cosas.**

 **?: no soy una cría.**

 **Todas voltean sorprendida para ver a Adagio acercarse apoyándose con un brazo en la pared y respirando con dificultad.**

 **Aria/Sonata: Adagio!**

 **Aria: no te levantes, estás débil!**

 **Adagio: cállate… me niego a mostrarme débil frente a las Rainbooms.**

 **Sonata: Adagio…**

 **Adagio: -tose un poco-… ugh… escuela… 5: 30, gimnasio… hay algo más?**

 **Twilight: ah yo… creo que no, solo, mézclense con las personas ahí, y-**

 **Adagio: y esperamos que esta vez funcione, me devuelves mi dije?**

 **Twilight: ah si, claro**

 **La princesa equestre entrega la joya a la sirena y esta la toma con firmeza llevándola a su pecho, con los ojos cerrados susurra.**

 **Adagio: … quiero pedirte algo**

 **Twilight: eh?**

 **Adagio: … sin importar lo que me pase, quiero que ayudes a Aria y Sonata.**

 **Twilight: Adagio, no digas eso tú-**

 **Adagio: por favor, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero…**

 **Twilight guarda silencio mientras observa el semblante de seriedad y lamento en la líder sirena.**

 **Twilight: … te lo prometo.**

 **Adagio: -sin abrir los ojos- … gracias…**

 **La sirena recae pero Twilight consigue sostenerla, las demás presentes se acercan preocupadas. Dejan a Adagio dormida en la cama y tras estar todas de acuerdo con el plan a seguir las Rainbooms se retiran dejando a las dos sirenas solas y pensativas.**

 **Sonata: … Aria**

 **Aria: que?**

 **Sonata: Adagio… estará bien?**

 **Aria: … tú sabes la respuesta Sonata.**

 **Sonata: … necesito que me digan que estará bien.**

 **Aria: … solo… nos queda confiar en las Rainbooms.**

 **Sonata esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas y Aria solo se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente las clases se suspendieron, y luego del medio día los alumnos y profesores se dedicaron a preparar unas pequeñas decoraciones en el gimnasio así como armar un escenario de aspecto simple donde presentar la obra, Vinyl prepara su equipo de sonido y dirigía a otros alumnos en la colocación de luces especiales para la fiesta.**

 **Celestia: bien alumnos, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, todo quedará maravilloso para esta noche.**

 **Luna: cuestiono un poco el exagerado decorado para una sola noche.**

 **Celestia: es el aniversario de nuestra escuela, debe verse bien.**

 **Luna: -viendo las luces de Vynil- aún así, esas luces raras, me parecen una exageración.**

 **Celestia: no seas tan amargada, deja que los chicos se diviertan Lulu.**

 **Luna: … no me llames así.**

 **Pinkie haciendo uso de su cañón cuelga serpentinas y globos por las paredes, cerca de ahí Applejack sujeta la escalera mientras Rarity arregla unas cintas decorativas.**

 **Applejack: aún me sigo preguntando cómo funciona esa cosa, y cómo la construyó.**

 **Rarity: son preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta cariño.**

 **Applejack: si supongo, Rarity no es por quejarme pero llevas como 10 minutos doblando esas cintas y aún debemos decorar otras paredes.**

 **Rarity: solo un segundo querida, quiero asegurarme de que estén simétricamente colocadas.**

 **Applejack: dudo que alguien vaya a fijarse en eso.**

 **La modista resta atención a lo dicho por su amiga y sigue arreglando las cintas, entre tanto las Crussaders traen una caja de fuegos artificiales usando el scooter de Scootaloo.**

 **Applebloom: estás segura de esto de los fuegos artificiales?**

 **Scootallo: claro que si! No es una fiesta genial, si no hay fuegos artificiales.**

 **Sweety Bell: pero no son demasiados?**

 **Scootaloo: los fuegos artificiales nunca son demasiado!**

 **Applebloom: de donde dices que los sacaste?**

 **Scootaloo: estaban en el ático, pero mi papá dijo que podía traerlos.**

 **Sweety Bell: con razón se ven tan viejos.**

 **Applebloom: y húmedos, estás segura de que funcionan?**

 **Scootaloo: claro que si –saca una caja de cerillos- les mostraré.**

 **Sin más Scootaloo enciende algunos para sorpresa y miedo de sus amigas.**

 **Applebloom: Scoot! Aquí dentro no!**

 **Los fuegos artificiales encendidos salen volando por el lugar.**

 **Applebloom: todos al suelo!**

 **Las 3 niñas se lanzan al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas, los estudiantes al ver los proyectiles también se lanzan al suelo o se cubren debajo de mesas, los proyectiles terminan dejando tenues estallidos coloridos en varios lugares, uno de los fuegos artificiales va hacia Rarity.**

 **Sweety Bell: cuidado hermana!**

 **La modista al oir la voz de su hermana menor voltea solo para ver como el proyectil choca contra la pared y causa una pequeña explosión de colores, esto provoca que la chica pierda el equilibrio y caiga de la escalera.**

 **Applejack: Rarity!**

 **Applejack suelta la escalera y en un rápido movimiento logra atrapar a Rarity antes que esta choque con el suelo.**

 **Applejack: estás bien Rar?**

 **Rarity: auh, si, gracias Applejack.**

 **La granjera hace un suave movimiento levantando a la modista y muestra una mirada curiosa.**

 **Applejack: oye eres más pesada de lo que aparentas.**

 **Rarity: -respinga molesta- estás diciendo que estoy gorda?!**

 **Applejack: -riendo- calma dulzura solo bromeo.**

 **La deje de pie y se ve a las niñas acercárseles.**

 **Sweety Bell: hermana estás bien?**

 **Rarity: si Sweety tranquila.**

 **Scootaloo: perdón perdón yo no quería!**

 **Rarity: está bien niñas, fue un accidente.**

 **Applejack: pero tengan más cuidado y si van a usar esas cosas vayan afuera.**

 **Crussaders: lo sentimos…**

 **Tras la disculpa y un suave regaño de parte de ambas hermanas mayores, y las dos autoridades directivas de la escuela, las 3 niñas llevan los fuegos artificiales al exterior. En otro lugar Fluttershy junto a otros estudiantes y Twilight dan unos toques de pintura al escenario.**

 **Fluttershy: gracias por ayudarnos hoy Twilight.**

 **Twilight: no es nada, después de todo yo también quiero que esto salga bien.**

 **Fluttershy: um, Twilight, crees de verdad, que esta vez podamos hacerlo?**

 **Rainbow: claro que podremos!**

 **Responde la deportista mientras ajusta algunas tablas del escenario.**

 **Rainbow: solo debemos mostrar nuestra genialidad ante toda esta gente y ya, ja! De hecho, apostaría a que podríamos reparar 20 joyas de sirena con nuestra genialidad.**

 **Twilight: podría adjudicar algo sobre eso pero, lo dejaré pasar –ve a Fluttershy- Fluttershy, estás bien?**

 **Fluttershy: -temblando con ojos bien abiertos- … frente a toda- -mira alrededor- … esta… -sigue mirando- … gente?**

 **La tímida chica acaba agarrando una de las cortinas del escenario que aún no habían sido colgadas y se la pone encima como si fuese una manta a la vez que tiembla.**

 **Rainbow: owwww… -se baja y se le acerca- vamos Flutter, no te pongas así –le quita la cortina y la ve temblar- ya hemos hecho esto antes recuerdas?**

 **Fluttershy: … s-si pero…**

 **Rainbow: y recuerda, que hacemos esto para ayudar a las arpías.**

 **Pinkie: -saliendo de la cortina- sirenas.**

 **Rainbow: se lo que dije.**

 **Fluttershy: pero… tengo miedo.**

 **Rainbow: -rueda los ojos- … si bueno, pero debemos hacerlo, todas juntas, no estarás sola ok?**

 **La chica tímida mira a su amiga y esta le extiende la mano.**

 **Rainbow: confía en mí si?**

 **Fluttershy la mira un momento y luego sonríe suavemente aceptando la mano de su amiga quien la ayuda a ponerse de pie.**

 **Rainbow: ahora vamos, hay mucho trabajo aún.**

 **El tiempo pasa, finalmente el gimnasio y algunos pasillos cercanos se encuentran decorados y listos para recibir a los familiares y amigos que empiezan a llegar, detrás del escenario construido, por pedido del profesor y director de la obra, Snips y Snails hacen uso de una escalera para ajustar una luz colgante, entre tanto el profesor reúne a sus actores quienes ya están vestidos con sus respectivos trajes.**

 **Discord: muy bien chicos, saldremos en 20 minutos, están todos listos?**

 **Los alumnos responden afirmativamente, y el maestro hace una última revisión del escenario.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- casi es hora, tranquila Sunset, solo sigue la obra, y cuando llegue el momento, tocas con las chicas, usamos la magia, y salvamos a las Dazzlings, fácil… fácil…**

 **Flash: nerviosa?**

 **Sunset: -tomada por sorpresa- ah! Eh, si, un poco je…**

 **Flash: si, yo igual, hay mucha más gente de lo que esperaba.**

 **Sunset: je je si, invitaron a muchos.**

 **Flash: espero no olvidar mis líneas.**

 **Sunset: solo tómalo con calma, oh olvidé decírtelo, pero Twi está aquí.**

 **Flash: -sonrojado- Twi-Twilight?! De-de verdad? No la vi…**

 **Sunset: tranquilo, solo actúa como en los ensayos, seguro a ella le gustará verte.**

 **El chico queda sonrojado y la chica solo ríe al verlo, en eso se oye un pequeño tumulto y ambos voltean para ver como Snips y Snails pierden el equilibrio de la escalera y esta cae hacia ellos, Sunset consigue apartarse pero Flash resbala y cae al suelo dando como resultado que la escalera le caiga sobre la pierna.**

 **Flash: aaaaaaaagh…!mi pierna!**

 **Sunset: Flash!**

 **De inmediato los alumnos se reúnen y ayudan al chico llevándolo a la enfermería.**

* * *

 **La enfermera Redheart inmediatamente revisa al muchacho, Sunset, sus amigas, las directoras el maestro de teatro y los padres del chico esperan ansiosos el resultado, la enfermera envuelve la pierna del chico con una venda.**

 **Enf Redheart: por suerte no fue un golpe muy duro, tendrás algo de dolor, pero no es grave, aunque es mejor que no la muevas por unos días.**

 **Flash: qué hay de la obra?**

 **Enf Redheart: lo siento pero no podrás actuar hoy, quizás en unos días.**

 **Flash: pero tengo que actuar en la obra.**

 **Enf Redheart: dudo que puedas si quiera mantenerte de pie solo, si no quieres tener un verdadero problema en esa pierna es mejor quedarte sentado.**

 **Sin más y tras un agradecimiento del chico la enfermera sale del pequeño cuarto dejando a los padres del joven pasar a verlo preocupados, entre tanto fuera de la habitación el maestro muestra estar en un ataque de nervios y pánico.**

 **Discord: nonononononononoqueharemosqueharemosqueharemos?!**

 **Celestia: te dije que debías buscar suplentes pero nunca me escuchas.**

 **Discord: el teatro es la vida, y en la vida no hay suplentes!**

 **Luna: y gracias a eso ahora nos quedamos sin uno de los protagonistas.**

 **Celestia: tendremos que cancelar la obra.**

 **Esto causa un gran impacto sobre las Rainbooms quienes con gran preocupación comienzan a susurrar entre si.**

 **Rainbow: qué vamos a hacer?!**

 **Fluttershy: … tener, miedo?**

 **Rarity: -algunos cabellos parados- tranquilas, tranquilas, habrá una forma de arreglar esto…**

 **Applejack: pero cuál? Creen, que las Dazzlings aguanten otro par de días.**

 **Twilight: -mirando a otro lado- … yo… no lo creo… Adagio, estaba muy mal anoche, la verdad… quizás no aguante otro día.**

 **Rainbow: pues debemos hacer que la obra sea hoy.**

 **Pinkie: cómo? Flashie no se puede levantar.**

 **Rainbow: pensaremos algo, quizá... podamos hacer eso de vestirnos de negro, y lo movemos como si fuera un muñeco.**

 **Applejack: Rainbow eso es estúpido.**

 **Rainbow: tienes una mejor idea?**

 **Sunset levanta un poco la vista para ver al profesor y las directivas tenersu propia charla.**

 **Celestia: ya no hay obra, pero con lo que tenemos podemos improvisar una pequeña fiesta.**

 **Luna: será lo mejor, para que las personas no vengan en vano, si quieren podemos hacer la obra otro día.**

 **Discord: eso arruinará la magia.**

 **Celestia: entonces busca una solución.**

 **El maestro parece hacer un esfuerzo para pensar algo pero al final se rinde con un gran suspiro.**

 **Discord: tienes razón, sin alguien que sustituya a Flash, no podremos hacer la obra esta noche.**

 **Sunset al oír esto se alarma y voltea a sus amigas quienes no parecen llegar a una solución tampoco, a su mente llegan imágenes de las sirenas débiles y enfermas.**

 **Sunset: -pensando- … esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad, necesitamos… un suplente.**

 **Ese pensamiento le da una idea y se separa de sus amigas para ir con el profesor.**

 **Sunset: yo lo haré!**

 **Profesor directivas y sus amigas la miran con confusión.**

 **Celestia: qué harás?**

 **Sunset: haré el papel de Flash, puedo hacerlo, eh practicado con él toda la semana, se me sus diálogos, y sus movimientos.**

 **Luna: … siento desilusionarte, pero incluso si reemplazas a Flash, quien haría tú papel?**

 **Sunset: Twilight.**

 **Twilight: qué?!**

 **Sunset: me has ayudado con mis diálogos, y te los has memorizado.**

 **Twilight: ah, si pero…**

 **Sunset: es la única forma Twilight.**

 **La princesa duda por un momento pero luego recuerda la promesa hecha a la sirena mayor y se decide.**

 **Twilight: hagámoslo.**

 **Sunset: -asiente- Rarity, necesitaremos unos arreglos en los trajes.**

 **Un cambio de atuendo es rápidamente seguido por la modista haciendo ligeros arreglos en los trajes para que se ajusten a sus nuevas dueñas. Se jugarán todo, en esta última oportunidad.**

* * *

 **NOTA: No, esto no acabará en yuri.**

 **NOTA 2: Bien lo que sigue es la obra, en los comentarios díganme si quieren que ponga partes de la obra o me las salto, nos vemos pronto espero. Adios/Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: _Lo que esté escrito así,_ será como si estuviera visto desde el interior de la obra. No pongo nombres de los personajes de la obra porque me parece que complicaría un poco entender quien es quien.**

 **Nota 2: Hice mi propia adaptación de la canción que se ve en Rainbow Rocks, porque no quería ponerla en ingles, y no me gusta la versión traducida, si no les gusta, pueden poner la versión que les guste en esa parte. Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **En el gimnasio los presentes empiezan a cuestionar el leve retraso en el inicio de la obra, finalmente luego de casi 20 minutos de retraso el maestro se muestra sobre el escenario y llama la atención de todos.**

 **Discord: buenas noches a todos! Por favor, disculpen este retraso tan descarado, pero ah ocurrido cierto infortunio, para nuestra suerte hemos podido resolver el problema, así que, sin perder más tiempo, disfruten, de la función.**

 **El maestro se retira y Vinyl desde su consola conectada al sistema eléctrico apaga las luces dejando iluminado solo el escenario. Una escenografía demostrando una pequeña ciudad de aspecto bastante antiguo fue lo primero que todos notaron, en seguida se oyeron pisadas acercarse y es entonces cuando Sunset, usando el traje que originalmente era de Flash, y con su cabello atado en una trenza entró en escena.**

* * *

 _ **Sunset miró a los lados, de su bolsillo saca una carta y la observa un momento, en ese momento alguien se le acerca, al levantar la mirada ve a un chico que muchos en la escuela llaman Doctor.**_

 _ **Doctor: usted debe ser el joven Ryan Blake.**_

 _ **Sunset: eso es correcto, y quien es usted.**_

 _ **Doctor: soy William Shake, eh venido en representación de la casa Shake, los miembros del consejo me enviaron para guiarlo hasta el punto de encuentro.**_

 _ **Sunset: a que se debe esta repentina reunión.**_

 _ **Doctor: se lo explicaré en el camino, por favor sígame.**_

 _ **Ambos salen de la vista del público, las cortinas se cierran y al volverlas a abrir se ve el interior de una y lujosa mansión.**_

 _ **Doctor: bienvenido a la mansión Reickon, hogar de la familia Reickon, ellos son los que han solicitado la presencia de todos.**_

 _ **Sunset: cuál es la razón de eso?**_

 _ **Doctor: … cumplir, nuestro anhelo.**_

 _ **Sunset: anhelo?**_

 _ **Doctor: poder hacer, una nueva sociedad, una donde todos podamos ser libres e iguales, así como todos hemos querido desde siempre, incluido tú joven Ryan.**_

 _ **Sunset: -mira la carta- si es así, porque no fui informado en la carta?**_

 _ **Doctor: porque de ser así, la noticia podría llegar a oídos, poco amigables, sabes de que hablo.**_

 _ **Ambos se miran en silencio un momento.**_

 _ **Doctor: pasemos a la sala de conferencias, todos estarán ansiosos por verte.**_

 _ **Sunset y Doctor se reunieron junto a otros alumnos que representaban hombres y mujeres de importantes puestos ejecutivos.**_

* * *

 **Applejack yacía de pie en el patio trasero de la escuela, no pasa mucho antes de que vea a tres encapuchadas acercarse, la granjera se encuentra con las sirenas y estas al verla se quitan las capuchas.**

 **Adagio: ya está listo el asunto?**

 **Applejack: um, en realidad hubo un problema y bueno… la obra apenas empezó, así que aún falta tiempo para que hagamos uso de la magia.**

 **Adagio: … genial –tose un poco- entonces?**

 **Applejack: bueno, solo entremos, allí podremos esperar.**

 **La granjera abre las puertas de la escuela y tras otra tos de parte de la líder sirena esta ingresa siendo seguida por las otras.**

* * *

 _ **Lyra y Bon Bon vestidas como damas de la época conversaban en el pueblo.**_

 _ **Bon Bon: has oído los rumores?**_

 _ **Lyra: qué rumores?**_

 _ **Bon Bon: por la ciudad se dice, que muchos miembros de la** **élite** **social se han reunido en la mansión Reickon.**_

 _ **La conversación es escuchada por Trixie quien cubriendo su rostro bajo una capucha se mantiene a cierta distancia.**_

 _ **Lyra: no había oído sobre el asunto, cuál es la razón?**_

 _ **Bon Bon: nadie lo sabe, pero incluso el hijo de los Blake está presente, debe ser algo muy importante.**_

 _ **Lyra: mmh, me pregunto que será tan importante?**_

 _ **Con eso ambas chicas se retiran del lugar y las luces se centran en Trixie quien descubre su rostro y pone una mirada de desconfianza, luego de eso se retira.**_

 _ **Un cierre y reapertura de las cortinas y ahora se ve en el fondo el decorado de un antiguo castillo iluminado por la luz de la luna, una cortina de humo deja aparecer a Trixie en el centro y tras hacer un gesto de meditación exclama en voz alta.**_

 _ **Trixie: sirviente, preséntate ante mí!**_

 _ **Ante este llamado Twilight se presenta al escenario con el vestido que era de Sunset, tras calmar un poco sus nervios y centrarse en recordar los diálogos siguió la actuación.**_

 _ **Twilight: -acercándose- si mi señora, en qué le puedo ofrecer?**_

 _ **Trixie: seguramente has oído de esa reunión en aquel pequeño pueblo del este.**_

 _ **Twilight: si, mi señora, qué hay con ello?**_

 _ **Trixie: tengo curiosidad por ver que es lo que se propone ese grupo.**_

 _ **Twilight: puedo preguntar la razón de su desconcierto?**_

 _ **Trixie: los señores y autoridades presentes, son personalidades muy importantes en estas tierras, pero no le veo sentido a tener una reunión tan cerrada, donde no participarán las autoridades estatales, por eso quiero que tú, te infiltres entre ellos y averigües lo que traman.**_

 _ **Twilight: con todo respeto, no sería más fácil que vaya usted misma?**_

 _ **Trixie: tan ilusa como siempre, si fuese yo en persona sin una invitación, sospecharían de mis motivos y quizá no muestren su verdadera cara.**_

 _ **Twilight: y… cómo puedo yo cumplir su pedido sin una invitación propia?**_

 _ **Trixie: la conseguirás, solo necesitas que alguien te lleve, y tengo el objetivo perfecto.**_

 _ **Twilight: de quién se trata?**_

 _ **Trixie: un joven hijo de la familia Drake ah sido invitado a esa reunión, no lo conozco personalmente pero su fama de noble caballero le precede.**_

 _ **Twilight: y… qué quiere que haga con él?**_

 _ **Trixie: lo que harás, será acercarte a él, y ganarte su confianza, asegúrate de que te deje participar de las reuniones, y me informarás inmediatamente de todo lo que ocurra.**_

 _ **Twilight: si es el deseo de mi ama, pero cómo haré para acercarme a él?**_

 _ **Trixie: si es tan noble como todos dicen, entonces ya tengo una idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Sunset camina por la ciudad saludando a sus habitantes, en un momento Twilight llega corriendo y ambas chocan, Sunset mostrándose confundida mira a Twilight pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar llegan un pequeño grupo de chicos vistiendo algo que se podría decir armaduras colgantes de soldados bastante precarias, Twilight al verlos se oculta detrás de Sunset quien observa atentamente a los recién llegados.**_

 _ **Soldados: alto! Por orden del concejal, esa mujer debe venir con nosotros!**_

 _ **Sunset: a que se debe este espectáculo? Que hace un grupo de soldados persiguiendo a una damisela en plena calle?**_

 _ **Soldados: esa mujer ha cometido numerosos actos de vandalismo y hurto en todo el condado.**_

 _ **Twilight: es mentira! Se han equivocado de chica! No soy a quien buscan!**_

 _ **Sunset: en que se basan tan graves acusaciones?**_

 _ **Soldados: en los testimonios de varios mercaderes y habitantes, dictan que una persona desconocida proveniente de otra tierra ah estado cometiendo los crímenes antes dichos.**_

 _ **Sunset voltea a ver a Twilight y esta le da una mirada de súplica.**_

 _ **Sunset: sepan que yo también soy un viajero de otras tierras, por lo que dicha descripción también se aplica a mí, por lo tanto esos testimonios son inválidos para hacer una acusación.**_

 _ **Soldado: un forastero no es nadie para decirnos como hacer nuestro trabajo, quítate de nuestro camino, nos llevaremos a esa mujer.**_

 _ **Sunset: -desenfunda su espada- tendrán que pasar sobre mí.**_

 _ **Los soldados al instante blanden sus espadas y empieza la coreografía del combate, firme a lo que había dicho Sunset consigue imitar los movimientos de Flash casi sin ningún problema, la batalla termina con los soldados en el suelo derrotados, Sunset se acerca a Twilight.**_

 _ **Sunset: se encuentra bien damisela?**_

 _ **Twilight: si, gracias por su ayuda caballero.**_

 _ **Sunset: no tiene porque darlas, mi nombre es Ryan Drake, descendiente de la familia Drake, cuál es su nombre damisela.**_

 _ **Twilight: los que me conocen, me llaman Soledad.**_

* * *

 **Desde su bola de cristal, Trixie observa con una sonrisa siniestra como Sunset y Twilight se relacionan y platican entre si, esta vista causa molestia sobre Adagio quien desde un rincón apartado y oscuro ve todo junto a sus hermanas y el resto de las Rainbooms.**

 **Adagio: para que toda esta… estupidez?**

 **Applejack: es una historia escrita por el maestro de teatro, él es… muy raro.**

* * *

 _ **Con el pasar de la obra, se ve la interacción entre los personajes de Ryan y Soledad, así mismo se ve como el grupo reunido en la mansión arma su plan de acción a favor de una renovación social. Llega una escena de Twilight mirando hacia la luna, una nube de humo aparece detrás, la chica voltea y ve aparecer a Trixie.**_

 _ **Trixie: infórmame sirviente.**_

 _ **Twilight: s-si mi señora, um… el consejo, ah informado a los gobernantes de las tierras vecinas, y estos han aceptado asistir a una reunión privada la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Trixie: que atrevimiento, que insensatez, si los gobernantes se enteran de este movimiento, inclusive, si llegasen a aceptarlo así sea parcialmente…**_

 _ **Twilight: am, mi señora, me permite decir algo?**_

 _ **Trixie: qué es lo que quieres?**_

 _ **Twilight: eh estado… pensando, y… quizás, la idea de formar una nueva sociedad no sea algo malo.**_

 _ **Esto gana una mirada venenosa de parte de Trixie.**_

 _ **Trixie: cómo osas decir semejante blasfemia?**_

 _ **Twilight: so-solo digo… bueno… eh estado en las reuniones, y los fundamentos que aportan los miembros, son bastante sólidos, algunos cambios pueden llegar a ser muy beneficiosos, no solo para los plebeyos, incluso los miembros de la élite pueden verse beneficiados, hay muchas posibilidades.**_

 _ **Trixie se acerca a la chica con una expresión de molestia, Twilight al verse intimidada cierra los ojos esperando un fuerte regaño o algún castigo similar.**_

 _ **Trixie: … no espero que tú lo entiendas –da la vuelta y se aleja.**_

 _ **Twilight: … qu-qué?**_

 _ **Trixie: no espero que tu comprendas la situación, toda tu vida me has servido, y por eso no comprendes lo frágil de esta sociedad, solo hay una forma de mantener este mundo en equilibrio, y es que los poderosos gobernemos de forma absoluta sobre los demás.**_

 _ **Twilight: … pe-pero…**_

 _ **Trixie: silencio! Solo hay una forma de detener esto, me pondré en contacto con la élite inmediatamente.**_

 _ **La mirada de Twilight muestra tristeza a la vez que baja la cabeza.**_

 _ **Trixie: tú última misión en esta operación, es entretener a los miembros de este consejo, para que no descubran que la élite llegará a este lugar.**_

 _ **Twilight: pero… mi señora-**_

 _ **Trixie: es una orden!**_

 _ **Twilight: … si… mi señora… como usted ordene.**_

 _ **Eso da por terminada la conversación y Trixie se desaparece en una nube de humo, Twilight se retira con la mirada baja y paso lento, lo que ninguna notó, fue que dicha conversación fue vista y oída por dos doncellas, un par de gemelas ocultas en la cercanía, ambas doncellas se miraron y luego partieron con paso presuroso hacia la mansión Reickon.**_

* * *

 **Mientras la obra mostraba la escena donde los furiosos miembros del consejo hablaban sobre la traición de parte de Soledad, Adagio comenzó a sentirse mareada, se agarró la frente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, esto no pasó desapercibido por Aria y Sonata.**

 **Aria: Adagio…**

 **Adagio: estoy bien, solo… solo… necesito sentarme**

 **La sirena se sienta en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, su respiración se vuelve pesada y entrecortada, mira su temblorosa mano y a través de su borrosa visión nota como algunos fragmentos de piel se desprenden de ella, nota como Sonata toma su mano y se arrodilla junto a ella mirándola con preocupación, Aria se arrodilla desde el otro lado y la mira igual.**

 **Adagio: estoy… bien… lo estoy yo…**

 **Una grave y seca tos le impide continuar hablando, las estudiantes miran a las tres y luego intercambian miradas entre si, la granjera nota el avance de la obra.**

 **Applejack: vamos… a acercarlas ya, luego podemos tomar nuestros lugares.**

 **En silencio las demás asienten y en seguida informan a las sirenas, Rainbow y Applejack ayudan a Adagio a ir hacia la multitud.**

* * *

 _ **La obra sigue su avance, Twilight había huido de la ciudad, y al regresar con Trixie le costó enfrentar un duro castigo, fue entonces que Sunset entró en escena.**_

 _ **Sunset: -tomando su espada- déjala!**_

 _ **Trixie: -la ve- bueno, miren quien está aquí, si no es el joven e iluso soñador.**_

 _ **Sunset: libera a Soledad ahora!**_

 _ **Trixie: tú no me das órdenes, tu familia será prestigiosa pero yo, voy más allá de ella, pertenezco a la más alta cumbre social, si lo quisiera podría eliminar todo prestigio de tu nombre y de tu vida.**_

 _ **Sunset: eso no me importa, no tengo miedo de una bruja como tú!**_

 _ **Trixie: niño insolente.**_

 _ **Haciendo uso de sus polvos mágicos Trixie lanza lo que parece una esfera mágica roja hacia Sunset, ella logra esquivarla y ve la esfera explotar.**_

 _ **Trixie: no tienes idea de con quien estás tratando.**_

 _ **Sunset: -en pose de combate- ni tú tampoco.**_

 _ **Con eso empieza la batalla entre ambas.**_

* * *

 **Las estudiantes dejaron a las sirenas en un área a mitad del gimnasio, Adagio seguía recostada en la pared con dificultad en su respiración, la deportista voltea a la obra y reconoce la escena.**

 **Rainbow: chicas, es ahora!**

 **Las demás asienten y de inmediato se ponen en marcha, Rarity voltea a las sirenas y ve a Adagio quien respira de forma entrecortada y sus ojos apenas abiertos parecen perder brillo.**

 **Rarity: de-descuiden, vamos… a lograrlo, solo esperen…**

 **Con eso la modista se une a sus amigas quienes ya tenían en mano sus instrumentos.**

 **Applejack: bien, chicas, se que… estamos muy nerviosas… pero, hay que calmarnos si? Debemos hacer esto ahora, y debemos hacerlo bien.**

 **Pinkie: hay que ayudar a Adie, está muy mal.**

 **Applejack: si, así que, tratemos de relajarnos, y centrarnos en lo que debemos hacer de acuerdo.**

 **Rainbow: vamos Rainbooms! A tocar!**

 **Se separan y se dirigen al punto establecido para cada una.**

* * *

 **La batalla se inclinaba hacia el lado de Trixie, Sunset yacía en el suelo con un aspecto de agotamiento, todos en el público mostraban mucha atención esperando ver el resultado.**

 **Trixie: acéptalo niño, no eres nadie contra el gran poder de Evila, ríndete ahora, y quizás, te deje servirme como esclavo por el resto de tu vida.**

 **Sunset respiró hondo sabiendo que era el momento, con la mirada buscó a sus amigas y aunque estaba muy oscuro podía ver sus siluetas en los lugares que había planeado, de reojo miró a Twilight y esta le devolvió la mirada, ambas estaban listas. Vinyl observó el escenario y dedujo que era tiempo de hacer lo que debía, así que, ajustando un poco su equipo, puso a tocar la música, esto llamó la atención del público, los actores tras el escenario, el profesor y las directoras e incluso de Trixie. Sunset se pone de pie y…**

 **Tú nunca me harás caer**

 **Esta parte de mí no podrás romper**

 **Mis amigas junto a mi están**

 **No luchamos para tener más poder**

 **El repentino acto musical toma por sorpresa a todos, la sorpresa de todos no hizo sino aumentar cuando varias luces mostraron alrededor de la multitud a las otras chicas quienes de inmediato empezaron a tocar y cantar junto a Twilight y Sunset.**

 **Algo debes saber**

 **Tú no podrás vencer**

 **La música es una bomba**

 **Que va a estallar**

 **Si quieres ven a luchar**

 **Más nos iluminará**

 **La luz de la amistad**

 **La música en mi corazón**

 **Alejará nuestro temor**

 **En seguida la magia de todas se activa, viendo esto Vinyl hace su trabajo y pronto luces de colores y algo de humo empiezan a llenar el gimnasio.**

 **Estando juntas**

 **No habrá sombra**

 **Que rompa nuestra unión**

 **Cantaremos la canción**

 **Brillaremos como el sol**

 **La magia de todas se materializa y empieza a rodear a todos en la multitud, los estudiantes ya se habían unido a la canción, los padres e invitados superaron su confusión y disfrutaron de la función.**

 **Y la fuerza**

 **De la amistad**

 **Verás Verás!**

 **La música en mi corazón**

 **Alejará nuestro temor**

 **Hasta las directivas se unen al baile y el maestro tras ver todo esto solo se encoje de hombros y empieza a bailar. La magia en el aire se confunde con las luces de fiesta y el humo, pero esta consigue llegar hasta las sirenas quienes sienten como la energía llena sus cuerpos y sus dijes empiezan a brillar con intensidad.**

 **Estando juntas**

 **No habrá sombra**

 **Que rompa nuestra unión**

 **Cantaremos la canción**

 **Brillaremos como el sol**

 **Y la fuerza**

 **De la amistad**

 **Verás Verás Verás!**

 **Un último estallido mágico llena por completo el lugar, las sirenas se sienten rodeadas de un intenso calor y las fisuras en sus dijes empiezan a desaparecer hasta devolver las tres gemas a su antigua gloria y esplendor.**

 **La luz del lugar finalmente se extingue, y con el apagado de las luces de parte de la DJ todo queda nuevamente a oscuras exceptuando el escenario, las chicas se apartan del lugar antes de que cualquiera las note y van donde las sirenas, Trixie aún no salía de su sorpresa cuando Sunset hizo un gesto de clavarle su espada en el estómago y empezó a susurrarle.**

 **Sunset: Trixie, Trixie.**

 **Trixie: eh?** **Qué?**

 **Sunset: ya te gané sigue la obra.**

 **Trixie: eh? … ah, si… ah! Ah… _ugh!_** _ **Te maldigo, Ryan Drake, a ti y tú… tú… poder, me has vencido… pero nunca… lograrás nada! –se desaparece en una nube de humo y luz.**_

 _ **Luego de eso Sunset suelta la espada y va con Twilight.**_

 _ **Sunset: Soledad!**_

 _ **Twilight: Ryan… yo…**_

 _ **Sunset: ven amada mía, salgamos de aquí.**_

 **Con eso ambas salen del escenario y pasan de largo a Discord Celestia y Luna quienes intentan en vano detenerlas, el profesor se muestra nervioso mientras ve al público esperando la parte final de la obra, mirando a todos lados ve a Octacia acercarse aún con su traje de doncella.**

 **Octavia: disculpe, profesor, algunos estudiantes se están preguntando que pasó-**

 **No acabó su oración pues el maestro la tomó de los hombros y la empujó al escenario.**

 **Discord: pronto! Improvisa y cuenta el final de la historia!**

 **Octavia pronto se vió frente a la gran multitud quien la miro expectante, la chica tomada por sorpresa consigue incorporarse y tras un momento de duda se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.**

 **Octavia: luego de eso, Ryan y Soledad fueron a la ciudad.**

 **Ambas chicas Equestres corrieron pasando de largo al público buscando desesperadamente una señal de sus amigas, pronto vieron a Pinkie Pie en las puertas de la salida y esta hizo un gesto llamándolas, ambas corrieron y se encontraron con ella.**

 **Twilight: Pinkie que pasó?!**

 **Sunset: y las Dazzlings?**

 **Pinkie: bueno… ellas…**

 **La chica normalmente alegre mira el interior del pasillo y abre la puerta para dejar a ambas entrar, en el lugar se ve a todas las demás reunidas alrededor de Adagio, quien yace en el suelo recostada contra la pared, su rostro completamente pálido y sus ojos entrecerrado no mostraban brillo alguno, su cuerpo no se movía y lo que más aterraba a todas, es que no parecía estar respirando, Sonata cubría su boca mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos, el rostro de Aria mostraba miedo, un miedo terrible.**

 **Aria: … Adagio… Adagio!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: Agradezco a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia, así como yo disfruté escribirla. Espero pronto poder escribir y publicar historias mejores y que sean del gusto de todos. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo final, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Todas observan a la líder sirena inmóvil en su lugar, sin moverse, sin mostrar signo alguno de conciencia.**

 **Aria: Adagio!**

 **La sirena mayor no respondió, ni siquiera se movió o mostró alguna señal de escucharla.**

 **Fluttershy: -con lágrimas- … no…**

 **Rarity: … no puede ser… no…**

 **Aria: -con lágrimas en sus ojos- Adagio! Reacciona maldita sea! No… no llegamos hasta aquí para nada entiendes!**

 **Pese a los constantes gritos la sirena mayor seguía sin reaccionar, se podía ver como la suave, casi inexistente brisa del lugar se llevaba los minúsculos fragmentos de su piel.**

 **Aria: Adagio…**

 **Sonata: … hermana…**

 **Las demás chicas solo observaban sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Rainbow llena de furia comienza a patear un casillero del lugar.**

 **Rainbow: rayos! No puede ser no! No es posible que-! No es posible… que hayamos fallado…**

 **Sonata quien intentaba callar sus sollozos observa por la puerta entre abierta a las personas en el gimnasio y de inmediato habla.**

 **Sonata: Aria! Cantemos!**

 **Aria: -la ve- qué?**

 **Sonata: cantemos, nuestros dijes se repararon, hay personas ahí, cantemos!**

 **Aria: -mira por la puerta- … pero... Adagio…**

 **La sirena más joven se arrodilla junto a la mayor y le toma la mano.**

 **Sonata: A-Adagio… vamos… a cantar, si? … cantemos juntas, Aria ven.**

 **La nombrada de inmediato se arrodilla al otro lado de Adagio y le toma la otra mano, ambas calman su respiración y tras un profundo aspiro empiezan a cantar, sus voces salieron de forma armoniosa, tal y como alguna vez había sido, la melodía comenzó a extenderse entre la gente en el gimnasio quienes tras terminar la obra empezaban a opinar entre ellos, las conversaciones a menas pronto empezaron a cambiar, y volverse tenues discusiones sobre cosas que iban desde la obra hasta asuntos un poco personales entre todos, la energía negativa generada avanzaba sin poder ser vista por ningún ojo presente, llegando hasta los dijes de Aria y Sonata, ambas sintieron la energía llegar a sus cuerpos, miraron a su líder esperando algún tipo de respuesta pero esta no llegaba, ambas sintiéndose desesperadas forzaron su escaso poder mágico para hacerla reaccionar, las demás chicas solo observaban esperanzadas el resultado.**

 **Sonata: -pensando- Adagio… hermana… por favor…**

 **Aria: -pensando- no podemos… no podemos hacerlo sin ti…**

 **Ambas: -pensando- por favor… canta…**

 **Los dijes de ambas soltaron un tenue destello y el dije de la mayor parece responder de la misma forma, una resplandor se ve en los ojos de Adagio, lentamente su boca se abre, y pronto su voz se empieza a escuchar uniéndose a la de sus hermanas, esto no pasa desapercibido por las 7 chicas y todas miran expectantes mientras el dije de la sirena líder empieza a brillar igual que la de las demás, las sirenas menores sienten la energía negativa acabarse y cesan su canto, todas las miradas se centran en la mayor, esta permanece inmóvil un momento, hasta que sus ojos empiezan a parpadear, finalmente el brillo vuelve a ellos y con una profunda aspiración su rostro adquiere un poco de color, Adagio mueve un poco la cabeza y junta su mirada con la de sus hermanas, estas la miran con miedo y aunque lo intentan no alcanzan articular palabra.**

 **Adagio: … -sonríe- … estoy bien… estamos… bien.**

 **Sonata simplemente se arroja hacia ella empezando a llorar, Adagio solo empieza a frotar su cabello y voltea a ver a Aria quien la mira derramando lágrimas, Adagio levanta su mano y en un gesto de hermandad le frota la cabeza, ambas sirenas siguen llorando mientras la mayor las consiente con una leve sonrisa, las demás chicas miran la escena con lágrimas y sonrisas.**

* * *

 **Los fuegos artificiales volaron e iluminaron el firmamento dando por finalizada la fiesta en el gimnasio, y los estudiantes, maestros e invitados se retiraron del lugar con satisfacción.**

 **Celestia: bueno Disc, debo admitir, que esta vez si me sorprendiste.**

 **Luna: un número musical en pleno clímax, muy arbitral, pero muy efectivo.**

 **Discord: ah, la verdad yo-**

 **Celestia: admito, que me equivoqué contigo, hiciste un muy buen trabajo.**

 **Discord: … -parpadea dos veces- ah si, bueno ya saben, es la magia, del treatro, nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar.**

 **Luna: igual que nunca se sabe lo que tú va a hacer.**

 **Celestia: bueno, mañana no habrá clase, quieren salir a hacer algo?**

 **Discord: oh, yo se –rodea el hombro de ambas- podemos ir los tres a un restaurante que conozco, elegante pero no presumido, comida buena pero no exquisita, ambiente tranquilo pero no aburrido, y tienen un espectáculo de jazz cada noche.**

 **Celestia: -se separa- bien, ya que invitas tú pagarás la cena.**

 **La directora empieza a caminar y pronto su hermana la sigue mientras el maestro las mira con sorpresa para luego correr detrás de ellas.**

 **Discord: -corre detrás- oigan esperen! Podemos llegar, a un acuerdo monetario no? je je…**

 **Luna: saben cuanto odio el jazz?**

 **Celestia: deja de ser tan amargada Lulú.**

 **Luna: no me llames así.**

 **Con eso se alejan del establecimiento dejando este vacío, o casi. Las 5 estudiantes, las ex equinas, y las nuevamente cantantes, se reunieron en el patio trasero.**

 **Aria: es difícil para mí, decir esto, pero… gracias –sonríe- … gracias.**

 **Sonata: -abraza a Sunset y Twilight- graciasgraciasgracias!**

 **Ambas chicas responde al abrazo sonriendo, Sonata se aparta sonriendo alegremente y todas miran a la sirena mayor quien permanece con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sin decir nada.**

 **Rainbow: … oye, cuando menos podrías agradecernos por haberte ayudado.**

 **Adagio: -la mira- … oh, claro, si, gracias, gracias Rainbooms, les agradezco tanto el que hayan destruido nuestra fuente de magia, y nuestra fuente de alimento, gracias por habernos hecho pasar por semanas de hambre y debilidad, gracias por dejarnos literalmente al borde de la muerte, gracias, de verdad gracias por condenarnos a la más horrible de las muertes!**

 **Con eso dicho se aleja del lugar sin mirar atrás, todas la miran cada una con distintos sentimientos, tras alejarse un poco la sirena se detiene y sin voltear habla.**

 **Adagio: … y gracias, por salvar a mis hermanas.**

 **Un susurro apenas audible pero que es escuchado por todas, las otras sirenas sonríen un poco y siguen a su líder, las chicas solo las ven alejarse cada una con una sonrisa.**

 **Rainbow: -sin dejar de sonreír- … de verdad odio a esas arpías.**

 **Pinkie: sirenas.**

 **Rainbow: se lo que dije.**

 **Pinkie: esto hay que celebrarlo! Pijamada en mi casa!**

 **Una risa compartida entre todas sirve de respuesta, todas parten rumbo a la casa de Pinkie, pero repentinamente son detenidas por una voz.**

 **?: Sunset Shimmer!**

 **Todas voltean y ven Trixie acercarse con una mirada de molestia.**

 **Trixie: así que esas tenemos verdad?**

 **Sunset: … eh?**

 **Trixie: no finjas, se bien lo que intentabas hacer ahí!**

 **Sunset: … hacer donde?**

 **Trixie: no soportaste la idea de tener que compartir la atención del público con Trixie, por esa razón enviaste a tu grupo!**

 **Sunset: … ah… qué?**

 **Trixie: fue muy listo de tu parte, una forma para acaparar toda la atención, si, Trixie reconoce tu intelecto en ese aspecto.**

 **Sunset: ah… gracias?**

 **Trixie: pero esto no terminará aquí! si crees que puedes robar la atención del público para ti, estás muy equivocada, a partir de hoy, eres mi mayor rival del espectáculo!**

 **Sunset: … me perdí de algo?**

 **Trixie: Habrás ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra, pronto volveremos a encontrarnos.**

 **Con eso desaparece en una nube de humo logrando un respingo de parte de Pinkie Pie.**

 **Pinkie: desapareció! Ah no está por allá.**

 **Señala a Trixie ocultándose detrás de un árbol y al verse descubierta sale corriendo aunque tropieza pero se incorpora y se aleja. Las chicas deciden ignorar lo recién ocurrido y siguen su camino.**

* * *

 **Las tres cantantes se paran frente a la estatua de la escuela y la miran fijamente.**

 **Aria: con que aquí es, pensar que estuvo frente a nosotras todo el tiempo.**

 **Sonata: por qué no podemos ir aún?**

 **Adagio: … no estamos en condiciones, necesitamos más poder, pero ahora no será un problema conseguirlo.**

 **Colocando su mano sobre el portal, esta lo atraviesa unos milímetros y la deja allí, entonando una melodía suave, su dije libera una tenue onda de magia, la cual es imitada en el portal, retira su mano y la mira un momento.**

 **Adagio: las Rainbooms no lo saben –toca su dije y este brilla con diversos colores- pero nos dieron más poder del que hubiéramos podido soñar.**

 **Las sirenas miran sus dijes y cada una siente una magia peculiar recorrer su cuerpo.**

 **Aria: … y entonces, qué haremos ahora.**

 **Adagio: -sonriendo- eso es bastante obvio, haremos que todos en este patético y pequeño mundo, nos adore.**

* * *

 **Dos semanas después…**

 **Un gran poster es pegado en la tienda de música, en él se ve la imagen de las Dazzlings junto a su nombre en un fondo llamativo, ubicado en medio de unos estantes con CD´s de música y un cartel que dice "nuevo álbum en venta a partir de las 10: 00". Sunset y sus amigas ven esto desde el vitral fuera de la tienda.**

 **Rainbows: -sonriendo- es en serio?**

 **Rarity: así parece.**

 **Sunset: las sirenas malignas, ahora son estrellas de la música juvenil.**

 **Pinkie: -con audífonos puestos- como no lo serían? su música es estupenda.**

 **Applejack: deberíamos preocuparnos por esto?**

 **Sunset: ummm, no lo creo, no parece que estén lastimando a nadie esta vez.**

 **Rainbow: mientras no conviertan a nadie en zombi.**

 **En eso todas notan la exageradamente larga fila de jóvenes para entrar en la tienda, cada uno mostrando algún producto haciendo referencia a las Dazzlings.**

 **Rainbow: al menos, no zombis, de esa clase, ustedes me entienden.**

 **Una suave risa es compartida por todas mientras siguen su camino.**

* * *

 **Sunset: -escribe en su libro- querida princesa Twilight, quería informarte sobre cómo va todo por aquí, me complace decir, que las Dazzlings han recuperado por completo su magia, y su autoestima, y aunque no estoy del todo segura si eso es bueno o malo, de momento todo parece ir muy bien, quiero pensar que cada día aprendo un poco más acerca de la amistad, y que algún día seré capaz de darla a otros, de la misma forma que ustedes me la dan a mí.**

* * *

 **Sunset camina sola por la calle y en un momento pasa por una tienda de instrumentos, esto llama su curiosidad y decide entrar, camina un poco observando guitarras y accesorios para estas, en un momento se le acerca quien parece ser el dueño de la tienda.**

 **Dueño: oh llegaste, un poco temprano pero no importa.**

 **Sunset: -lo ve confundida- disculpe?**

 **El dueño rodea sus hombros y se la lleva hasta le mostrador.**

 **Dueño: debo decirte, restaurarla no ah sido fácil, no me imagino lo que habrá pasado para que haya quedado en ese estado, pero para tu fortuna, soy un profesional.**

 **Sunset: … ah… de qué está hablando?**

 **El dueño no parece escucharla y en su lugar toma una guitarra de aspecto simple pero a la vez interesante la cual entrega a la chica.**

 **Dueño: aquí tienes, como nueva, y le afiné las cuerdas tal y como indicaste.**

 **Sunset mira la guitarra y luego al hombre con una expresión demasiado confundida, en eso otra persona entra a la tienda y se para detrás de Sunset.**

 **Sunset: … ah… Oiga creo que se ah confundido-**

 **?: oye, qué haces con mi guitarra?**

 **La voz llama la atención tanto del dueño como de Sunset, los ojos del hombre se abren en sorpresa al ver a la persona recién llegada y a Sunset, esta se sorprende debido a la voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conoce demasiado bien, lentamente se voltea para ver… a sí misma…**

 **Ambas chicas… ambas Sunsets, se observan con sorpresa mutua, se hace silencio por un tiempo hasta que la otra Sunset habla.**

 **Sunset H: … y… qué haces con mi cara?**

* * *

 **FIN - ?**


End file.
